Tala VS Kai
by Lonely Icey Wolf
Summary: Nouvelle Arrivante XD
1. À l'attaque!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Petite parenthèse ce fic se passent lorsque Kai est à l'Abbey avec les Demolition Boys. ^^ c'est con comme début mais moi jtrouve que c drole ainsi!  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Tala était devant son ordi à tapper des je ne sais quoi sur son clavier avec des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Soudainement quelqu'un passa derrière lui et lui demanda quelquechose, celui-ci croyait que c'était Ian qui tentait de l'écoeurer en demandant des choses désobligeantes donc il lança un livre sur la personne qui croyait qui était Ian, il était habitué de reconnaître la voix de Ian même parmi plein de gens mais il avait des écouteurs.  
  
Kai : C'est quoi ton criss de problème de me « pitcher » cte livre la!  
  
Kai monta le volume des écouteurs de Tala qui le fit sursauter.  
  
Tala : IAN!!!!!! Mon criss de cave toi et tes remarques désobligeantes!! * pognant Ian qui était en faite Kai par le collet *  
  
Kai : * regard furieux * Aye! Le criss lâche moi!  
  
Tala : * surpris lâche Kai brusquement *  
  
Kai : Colisse check avant de lancer un livre!!! è__é Tu vise vrament comme un pied et voyons ce que notre chere Tala ma lancer comme livre! * commence à lire * Oh! C'est ton journal intime!!!!  
  
Tala : * totalement frustré * C'est pas à moi! Mé donne tout suite c un ordre!  
  
Kai : Ah vii? Dit moi pourquoi ya ton nom d'écris juste en bas? Tala Valkov! Et tu ne me donnera po dordres! * moqueur * * recommence à lire le journal * Cher journal...........  
  
Tala : DONNE!!!! È_É  
  
Kai : Quoi ta rien a caché à moins que tu dises dedans que t'es gay! Avoue- le!  
  
Tala : Non jle suis pas ou p-e toi tu les toi meme! è_é J'vais te faire passer l'envie de mécoeurer! * donne un coup de poing dans face de Kai *  
  
Kai : Ouch! Tabarnak! *donne et coup de poing dans le ventre de Tala *  
  
Tala : * souffrant* oucchh oO''  
  
Kai : * rit comme un maniac * * continu à lire le journal * Chère journal aujourd'hui j'ai..........  
  
Tala : * pogne kai par le foulard et le pousse dans les corridors *  
  
Kai : Mon colisse! Touches pas à mon foulard et fou moi la criss de paix!  
  
Tala : Fou toi le dans le cul ta criss de paix!  
  
Kai : * donne un coup de poing dans la face de Tala *  
  
Tala : * se touche la face et vois qu'il saigne du nez * è_é Tu va me le payer cher!  
  
Kai : Ah! Oui j'aimerais bien voir ça!  
  
Tala : * redonne un coup de poing a Kai * Tient ton cadeau de bienvenue à l'Abbey spécialement de ma part!  
  
Kai : * avec un bleu à l'oeil droit * * pogne Tala par le cou et le fonce dans le mur *  
  
Tala : grrrrrrr!! * donne un de pieds dans les jambes de Kai et le fait tombé à terre*  
  
Kai : * Repousse Tala qui fonce sur Bryan dans le chemin *  
  
Tala : Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : x_X C'est koi ton sacrament de problème de mon foncé d'sus!  
  
Tala : Aye! Wow! Calme tes nerfs jsais ben que té tout le temps dmauvaise humeur mais contrôle la donc!!!! È_É  
  
Bryan : * sacre un coup de poing dans la face de Tala * Ça c pour mavoir tombé dsus kan jmy attendait po!  
  
Tala : * pousse bryan dans les escaliers * Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pove cave!  
  
Bryan : x_X  
  
Kai : * pousse Tala dans les escalier pendant ki rit *  
  
Tala : * déboule les escaliers avec mais tiens le foulard de kai et tombe avec *  
  
Tala et Kai : x_X  
  
Bryan : x_O vous m'écrasez sti!  
  
Tala et Kai : * donne un coup de poing à Bryan * TAYEULE!  
  
Bryan : X_X  
  
Tala : * tire Kai pour le foulard et l'étrangle avec son foulard *  
  
Kai : Grr! * en train de se faire étrangler * Lâche mon foulard!!!! Sacrament de cave bon à enfermé!  
  
Bryan : * se lève et frappe Kai * è_é  
  
Kai : * en train de se faire étrangler et manger des coups de poing par Bryan * Mais bande de!  
  
Tala : Tu fais moin le fière!  
  
Kai : * shot Tala sur la gueule *  
  
Tala : Colisse! Ça fait mal!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : ¬¬''' ben jespère!  
  
Kai et Tala : TAYEULE!!!! * pousse Bryan et le shot sur la gueule *  
  
Bryan : x_X  
  
Boris : Mais que faites-vous là a une heure si tard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala, Bryan et Kai : x_X on fou rien!  
  
Boris : Dans vos chambre tout de suite!!!! Demain vous attaquez lentrainement a 5h du matin!!!!!  
  
Quelques heure plus tard.......... dans la chambre de Tala et Kai.......... (non c po un fic de cul que je compte faire!)  
  
Kai : * ronflement *  
  
Tala : Tayeule * encore endormi *  
  
Kai : *ronflement *  
  
Tala : Tayeule * réveillé *  
  
Kai : * ronflements *  
  
Tala : TAYEULE! CRISS DE CAVE, YA QUELQUN QUI ESSAIE DE SENDORMIRENT!  
  
Kai : * tjrs endormi *  
  
Tala : * lui lance sa toupie *  
  
Kai : * arrête de ronflé, se retourne et ronfle à nouveau *  
  
Tala : è___________é COLISSE! RÉVEILLE TOÉ MOÉ JVEUX DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!! ESTI JVEUX PO ME RAMASSER SOMNEMBULLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : *toujours endormi *  
  
Tala : * se lève et lui fou un coup de poing sa gueule *  
  
Kai : *se réveille brusquement ou ouvre les yeux *  
  
Tala : CRISS ARRÊTE DE RONFLÉ MOÉ JVEUX DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : * se lève et frappe Tala *  
  
Tala : * donne un coup de poing sur le ventre de Kai et entour le cou de kai de son bras en tentant de létrangler *  
  
Kai : oO'''' lâche-moi! Criss! * mort son bras *  
  
Tala : YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kai : * rit de la tête de Tala *  
  
Tala : * pogne Kai par le cou et l'amène hors de la chambre *  
  
Kai : SACRAMENT TOUT ÇA A CAUSE DUN CRISS DE JOURNAL INTIME COMME JLAI DIT TA SUREMENT QUELQUE CHOSE À CACHER!!!  
  
Tala : BIENSURE QUE NON JHAIS LES GENS FOUINEUR TOUT COMME TOI!!!  
  
Kai : * shot Tala dans la face et lui saute dessus en brisant une porte devant eux *  
  
Tala et Kai : oO'''''  
  
Bryan : * encore endormie faisant euh? Ses besoins * -_-zzz * remarque que Kai et Tala sont devant la porte * Haaaaaaaa!!!! BANDE DE PERVERS EN MANQUE MAIS QUE FAITE VOUS LÀ C PO POSSIBLE DE FAIRE CES AFFAIRE DANS LINTIMITÉ!! * rezippe son pantalon et shot Kai et Tala *  
  
Tala : x_X eurk! J'suis devenue aveugle!  
  
Kai : X_X Aveugle le mot est encore faible après avoir vu ça!!!  
  
Bryan : SACRAMENT!!!! È_É  
  
Kai : Toi là!!! Là toé!!!! * full enragé en pognant Bryan par le cou *  
  
Tala : * prends du poudding du frigidaire de la cuisine et la lance sur Bryan et Kai en train de sétrangler tout les deux *  
  
Kai : oO''''''  
  
Bryan : è_é COLISSE STI! TABARNAK DE JEUNE!!!!!!!!! * saute sur Tala et lui criss une pomme dans la gueule * Aye c'est bon hein! Tu ma tjrs dit que tu aimais la nouriture rouges! Et bien voila té servit!  
  
Tala : oO''''''''''''''  
  
Kai : -_____________-''' décevants! (c ce que je dit souvent lol)  
  
Bryan : * lance du jello à la face de Kai * C DECEVANT DIT?!? È_É  
  
Kai : È_É SACRAMENT DE PTIT CUL TU VA ME LE PAYER!!!!!!!!!!!! PI CHER! * arrose Bryan de ketchup *  
  
Bryan : oO''''''  
  
Kai : * ouvre la bouche de Bryan et lui fait avaler tout le ketchup * MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tala : x_x * avec la pomme dans gueule *  
  
Bryan : * étouffé par le ketchup *  
  
Kai : Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Tala : * prends dla glace et la met dans le chandail de Kai *  
  
Kai : OO''''''''' C'EST FROID TABARNAK!!!!!! KESSÉ ÇA!!!!!!!!!!! * essaie denlever la glace du dos *  
  
Tala : Haaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Kai : * finit par enlever la glace * TALA CRISS DE GAY! * écrase loeuf sur la tête de Tala *  
  
Tala : OO''''' CRISS SHUI TOUT VISQUEUX C DÉGOUTANT!!! J'Y CROIS PAS JSAIS PAS COMMENT JAI PU VIVRE AK UN CAVE DANS LES PARAGES PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * en train de cracher le ketchup quil avait dans la gueule * (dégueux lol)  
  
Tala : * fiche un coup de poing dans gueule de Kai et le pousse sur une étagère *  
  
L'étagère était en fête un étagère à assiette donc tout les assiettes tomba à terre. Tout l'Abbey entendit le vacarme produirent de la cuisine. Boris arriva (beurk boris). Il vit Bryan à terre, Tala embarquer sur Kai l'étranglant et pointant son poing sur lui.  
  
Boris : VOUS ALLEZ ME LAVEZ TOUT ÇA C UN ORDRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET REGARDEZ DANS QUEL ÉTAT VOUS ÊTES!  
  
Kai : Good! PAR TA FAUTE on va jouer les femmes de ménage!  
  
Tala : Moi!!! C'est toi qui a commencer en me prenant mon journal!  
  
Kai : Hola, tu va po me reprocher tout ça sur le dos!  
  
Tala : oh que si! C'est pas moi lépais qui ma provoquer!  
  
Kai : Va te faire enculer!  
  
Tala : è_é  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, après que tout ça soit laver...........  
  
Tala : x_X J'suis fatigué j'veux dormir!  
  
Kai : -_____-zzzzzz * dort par terre *  
  
Bryan : x_X j'suis mort!  
  
Une voix : À L'ENTRAINEMENT!!!!!!  
  
Les trois : NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Tala : Good job! Maintenant à cause de toi on a pas dormit dla nuit!  
  
Kai : Va te faire foutre! * lance son éponge à la figure de Tala qui lui a servit à laver le plancher *  
  
Tala : è_é Sti!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Criss c de votre faute à vous deux!!!! Moi jy suis pour rien, pi en plus jsuis cerné, plein de bleus et fatigué!!! PAR VOTRE CRISS DE FAUTE!!!!  
  
Tala et Kai : TAYEULE BRYAN TA PO A PARLER!!!  
  
Bryan : Aller donc vous faire mettre!  
  
Tala : -_-'' shui trop fatiguer pour vous donner des coups..........  
  
Kai : Mé moi jle suis pas autant que je puisse me vanger de toi cher Tala! * fou un coup de poing a la gueule de Tala *  
  
Tala : X_X'  
  
Une voix : À L'ENTRAINEMENT!!!!!  
  
Les trois : * soupir de fatigue et fonce à l'entrainement *  
  
Tala : * tjrs endormi * J'me retrouve encore une fois ak une bande de cave a mes trousses! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!  
  
Bryan : * donne un coup de poing à Tala * Ça va te tenir éveiller!  
  
Tala : oO'''  
  
Kai : SACRAMENT JAI PO DORMIT SHU DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR JEN AI PLEIN LE CUL DE VOS ENFANTRIES! ON C BATTUS ET ENGUEULER PENDANT TOUT LA JOURNÉE ET NUIT HIER ET MAINTENANT VOUS TENTER DE CHERCHER QUI EST LE COUPABLE!!! J'EN AI AU PLUS PROFOND DE MON CUL DE VOUS!!! (ca c moi! -___-'' kan jpète les plomb!)  
  
Tala et Bryan : oO'''  
  
Tala : Wow Kai se révolte et sors les gros mots! Woooooww! C'est facinant! -_-'  
  
Kai : Tayeule j'tai rien dmander! * fou un coup de poing dans gueule de Tala *  
  
Tala : x_X Go to hell!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬¬'''  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Voila pour le chap Clau! J'espère que ça ta plu moi jai trouver c hyper con!!! Bref mé jai rit ds des bouts lol! Fake j'attends ton review Clau! Aller Chow!  
  
Bisous  
  
~ * Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf)  
  
P.S : Si jamais j'ai d'autres idées j'vais surement faire un autre chapitre! 


	2. Bryan c'est ta fête!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Dans la salle d'entrainement..........  
  
Tala : * dort dans le bey-stadium *  
  
Bryan : * étourdi par la fatigue *  
  
Kai : * baille tout le long *  
  
Bryan : T'as tu fini dbayer à chaque 5 secondes! J'attends juste ça! Tu va me rendre sourd!  
  
Kai : * trop fatigué continu à bailler *  
  
Bryan : * pète sa coche et fou un coup de poing dans face de Kai endormi *  
  
Kai : oO''' hey! Wow! Calme ta mauvaise humeur!  
  
Bryan : Comment veux-tu que jla controle kan jai po dormi par votre faute et kan tu baille a chaque 5 secondes colisse!  
  
Kai : moi avec jai po eu mes heures de sommeil fake ta gueule! * donne un coup de poing à Bryan en revanche *  
  
Bryan : * pogne Kai par le foulard et lui tend son poing dans face*  
  
Tala : * se met a ronfler *  
  
Kai et Bryan : oO''  
  
Bryan : * lâche Kai et frappe Tala *  
  
Tala : * pète sa bulle * (vous savez la bulle qui sort du nez kan y dort ¬¬''') Hein? Ouch! De kessé!  
  
Bryan : Ta yeule jai besoin de sommeil ak vos ronflements et baillement c impossible!!!!!  
  
Un garde : Le déjeuner est servit vous n'avez que 30 minutes pour manger! Vite et sans discuter!  
  
À la salle à manger...........  
  
Bryan : NON!!! Po encore du poridge ou jsais tu je ne sais koi!  
  
Kai : * sirotte son déj * eurk! Ça la un gout de je ne sais koi!  
  
Tala : -________________-''' J'crève de faim mé du poridge non merci! * va chercher dans le frigo et trouve bol de crème glacée * (méchant déj mé bon..........) Enfin un déj qui fait différence!!!  
  
Kai et Bryan : * se retourne en entendant un déj différent des autres * Koi? Il en reste tu!  
  
Tala : * regarde ds le frigo* Non! Mais c moi qui le trouve donc je garde! Et je le mange biensure!  
  
Kai et Bryan : oO'''' NON! * saute sur Tala avant quil ne mange la glace *  
  
Tala : x_X Bande de fous kessé que vous me voulez!!!!  
  
Kai : Tu nous le donnes c a moi!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Non a moi! * donnant un coup de poing a Kai à côté *  
  
Kai : * écrase Tala par le cou * Tu vas me le donner ou si non!!!  
  
Tala : è_____é TABARNAK DÉGAGE FAIT UN RÉGIME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : Oh! Non pas tant ke jaurais cette glace la!  
  
Tala : C MOI QUI LA TROUVER C LA LOI DLA JUNGLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : MALHEUREUSEMENT NOUS SOMMES PAS DANS UNE JUNGLE MAIS DS UNE ABBEY ÉPAIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : ON S'EN CRISS TU! FOU TOI LE OU JLE PENSE TON ABBEY!  
  
Kai : SI TU NE ME DONNE PO SE SORBET JVAIS TE LE FAIRE AVALER PAR OU JPENSE!!!!!! MEME SI JMEN PRIVE!!!!  
  
Tala : JAMAIS! J'LAI TROUVER JE GARDE!!!!!!!! TU NE MEN NEMPÊCHERA PO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : TU VA MLE DONNER OU JTE LE FAIT AVALER PAR UN AUTRE ORIFICE!  
  
Tala : NON! TOSERAIS MEME PO!  
  
Kai : OH! KE SI!  
  
Bryan : * pendant que Kai et Tala se gueule dsus prends le sorbet a la dévore *  
  
Kai et Tala : oO'''' MAIS OU ES LE SORBET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Dans mon estomac bande de caves!  
  
Kai et Tala : È_____É BRYAN CRISS D'ÉGOISTE!  
  
Tala : Là tu va regretter d'être venu au monde ou plutot créé mé bon! * sourire malicieux en coin *  
  
Kai : Ouais ta fête! Mon vieux p'tit Bryan! * regard furieux *  
  
Bryan : -____-''' merde!!! J'suis dans la criss de merde!!!  
  
Tala : Oh ça tu l'as dit! * attache Bryan après une chaise *  
  
Bryan : OO'''' hey! C koi votre problème a vous deux vous comptez faire koi! * pas rassuré voyant la tête de tala et kai *  
  
Tala : Ça ne fait que commencer! * regard furieux *  
  
Kai : Ton heure de souffrance a sonner!! Muwahahaha! * rit comme un maniaque *  
  
Bryan : ¬¬' vous craignez!  
  
Tala : è_é tu rira moins tu verras!  
  
Tala : * commence à chatouiller les sous de pied avec un plume *  
  
Bryan : HAAAAAAHAAAA! ARRÊTEZ!!! HAA!!!!  
  
Tala : * recoit un kick de la part de Bryan dans face * x_X mon criss! J'savais que jaurais du attacher té pieds avec!!  
  
Bryan : oO'' oups! J'ai fais une gaffe!  
  
Tala : è__é * attache les pieds de Bryan *  
  
Bryan : Aye c'est po drôle cque vous faîtes!!! OO''' J'suis po un animal!  
  
Tala : * continue à la chatouiller le sous de pieds *  
  
Bryan : * rit la bouche grande ouverte *  
  
Kai : * verse le reste de poridge dans yeule grande ouverte de Bryan *  
  
Bryan : oO'''''''''''  
  
Kai : Vu que t'es aussi affamé pourquoi pas terminer nos déjs! C une bonne idée n'est ce pas?!  
  
Bryan : * la bouche pleine * nooon!  
  
Tala : * continu à chatouiller les sous de pieds de Bryan *  
  
Bryan : * recrache le poridge sur Tala en riant a nouveau *  
  
Tala : oO''' KAI CRISS DÉPAIS TAURAIS DU ATTENDRE KE JAI ÉTENCHER MOI SOIF DE VANGEANCE AVANT DLUI COLISSER DLA BOUILLIT DANS YEULE C TOUTE SUR MOI KE C ALLER PI C DÉGOUTANT!!!  
  
Kai : * rit dla tête de Tala * C'était pas mon but mais c un 2 pour 1! Jcompte me venger de Bryan mais jai aussi eu locassion de me venger de toi!  
  
Tala : è_______é * donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de kai *  
  
Kai : * souffrant * ouf! Controle toi avec ta colère! Merde!!!!  
  
Tala : Grrr! * saute sur Kai et le tabasse *  
  
Kai : Aye! Si tu continue dmeme mon oeil au beurre noire va etre permanent!  
  
Tala : J'men colisse! Autant que je ne tait plus dans mon chemin! * criss un coup de poing dans face de Kai à nouveau *  
  
Kai : * pogne Tala par le collet *  
  
Bryan : ¬_¬'' Faut que jme libère!  
  
Tala et Kai : Oh! Non on a pas fini ak toi!  
  
Kai : Que dis-tu Bryan de finir le garde manger!  
  
Bryan : oO''' Non!  
  
Kai : Que dis-tu de manger ses verres de terre là!!!  
  
Bryan : oO'''' NON!!  
  
Tala : * rit *  
  
Kai : * ouvre la gueule de Bryan et lui met les verres de terre dans gueule *  
  
Bryan : OO''''  
  
Kai : * bouche la bouche de Bryan * AVALE!! OU SI NON JTEN RAJOUTE!  
  
Bryan : oO''' * avale avec difficulté *  
  
Tala : * rit de la tête de Bryan *  
  
Bryan : x_X jai avaler des verres de terre!!! J'capote il sont en train de bouger dans mon estomac!  
  
Kai : * part à rire * bwahahah! C'était seulement des jujubes! Pove cave! T'es trop naif!!!  
  
Bryan : è______é COLISSE DÉPAIS TU VA ME LE PAYER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬¬ » ah oui et comment?  
  
Bryan : Euh? Dès que je serai libérer et jvais te faire avaler les jujubes par le trou de cul!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬¬ » » in your dreams!  
  
Tala : oO''' alors ctais po vrai!  
  
Kai : pove con! Tu ma cru! Ah! J'ai pogner les deux en mêmes temps! Haaaa!  
  
Tala : * fou un coup de poing dans gueule de kai pendant quil rit *  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...........  
  
Bryan : * sur le point de dégueuler, tjrs attaché à la chaise *  
  
Tala : La vangeance est un plat qui se mange froid!!!  
  
Kai : muwahahahaha! T'as vidé tout le garde manger!!!  
  
Tala : Euh? Kai! Penses-tu qu'il faudrait le détaché? Il est sur le point de burfer!  
  
Kai : oO''' J'suis de ton avis pour une fois * détache Bryan *  
  
Bryan : * cours immédiatement à la toilette ferme la porte *  
  
Tala et Kai : Haaaa! Haaaa!  
  
Bryan : VOS GUEULES BANDE DE CRISS! JVOUS EMMERDE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES * de la salle de bain * * dégueule dans le bol *  
  
Tala : Haaa! * continu à rire *  
  
Kai : * met ses mains devant sa bouches * en lentendant dégueuler jvais burfer moi meme!  
  
Tala : * se roule par terre tellement quil rit *  
  
Kai : è______é * prends le chaudron de poridge brulant et le fou dans la face de Tala *  
  
Tala : OO''''''''' C'EST CHAUD EN TABARNAK KAI!!!!!!!! MAUDIT KAI!!!!! HAAAAAA!  
  
Kai : è_é  
  
Le garde : Vos trente minutes sont écoulées a l'entrainement tout de suite!  
  
Kai : Hmmph!  
  
Le garde : Où sont Tala et Bryan?  
  
Kai : Sont occupé ils vont arrivés dans un moment..........  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans la salle d'entrainement..........  
  
** la porte s'ouvre **  
  
Kai : * se met à rire *  
  
Tala : -_____-'  
  
Kai : Haaaaa! Un homard mutant!!  
  
Tala : TAYEULE CRISS DE GAY! È_É T'as po a parler c de ta faute!!  
  
Kai : T'as tout d'un homard té complètement rouge!!!!  
  
Tala : È_____É  
  
Kai : T'as face est dla meme couleur que té cheveux! Et et! Bwahahahahaha! TES MÈCHES DE DEVANT FONT LES ANTENNENT DU HOMARD! HAAAAAAA!  
  
Tala : È______________É * fonce sur kai après le mur *  
  
Kai : oO'''' OOUF!!!! T'ES FOU!!!!!  
  
Tala : Non jle suis pas! è___é  
  
** le porte s'ouvre à nouveau **  
  
Tala te Kai : * se retournent *  
  
Kai : * se met à rire à nouveau * Bryan check ta face té vert!!!!  
  
Bryan : -_-' * malade *  
  
Tala : Hé! Que penses-tu de manger des verres de terre! Esti que c bon!  
  
Bryan : * sur le point de burfer * TALA COLISSE DE CAVE! TU VA TLA FERMER!!! TÉ PO MIEUX AK LA FACE ROUGE!!!!! JVOIS SEULEMENT TÉ YEUX TELLEMENT QUE TÉ ROUGE FLASHANT!!!!  
  
Tala : è____é  
  
Tala et Bryan : * se battent sauvagement *  
  
Kai : Jsuis avec une bande de caves! Mon dieux quai-je fais pour mérité ca!  
  
Tala : è___é * frappe bryan sur la tête *  
  
Bryan : * mort le bras de Tala * grr!  
  
Tala : YEOOOOUUCH!!!!  
  
Bryan : Muwahahah!  
  
Kai : Vous avez de lair a des animaux en cage sti! Calmer vos instincs animals!!!  
  
Bryan et Tala : È____É KOI?  
  
Tala : J'vais te montrer mon instincts animal!  
  
Kai : On dirait que vous êtes en chaleur! Maudit * moqueur *  
  
Bryan : È_É En chaleur en plus!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : Bryan que dis-tu de manger des verres de terre!  
  
Bryan : * par en courant malade *  
  
Kai : haaaa! * se tort de rire* J'savais que ca marcherais!  
  
Tala : Ma te faire voir moi mon instict animal!!!!!  
  
Kai : * sors un journal intime * Tala! Si tu me touche d'un mèche je lis à haute vois ce qu'il y a dans ton journal!!!  
  
Tala : Donne!!!!!  
  
Kai : T'as qqchose à cacher dit?  
  
Tala : Non mais donne c personel! È____É  
  
Kai : * commence à lire * cher journal aujourd'hui! Oublie pas tu me touche je lis a haute vois ton journal!!!  
  
Tala : è___é c bo!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bof cte chap la jle trouve moin bon que lautre! Fake j'attends ton review clau et jattends ceux des autres!  
  
Jte laisse chow!!  
  
Gros bisous! 


	3. The Ice & The Fire

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
Le soir tombé..........  
  
Tala : * écoute la TV en cachette même si yé suposé dormir en bouffant des chips sur son lit *  
  
La TV : Aujourd'hui, nous signalons une grande tempête qui touchera toute la Russie...........  
  
Tala : ¬¬''' boring! Que des sottises, il fait full beau dehors!!! * pitonne sur la télécommande *  
  
** y neige fort dehors **  
  
Tala : Esprit que c emmerdant ya pas quelquechose d'interessant à regarder!!! Pour une fois que jme fais po pogner!!! * continuant à pitonner sur le télécommande et trouve enfin qqchose d'interressant a regarder *  
  
Kai : Haaaa! Penses-tu que ma écouter des documentaires stupides!  
  
Tala : Bah quoi! Ya rien a écouter!  
  
Kai : * essaye de prends la télcommande des mains de Tala * * lui saute dessus pour prendre la télécommande *  
  
Tala : T'as tu fini dme sauter dsus chaque fois que tu veux qqchose! Ta juste a me le demander!  
  
Kai : mon cul!  
  
Tala : Yark! Il ne me plait pas et je le veux po ton cul!  
  
Kai : -_-''' * appuie tala par le cou par terre *  
  
Tala : * en train de se faire étrangler *  
  
Kai : Tu va me donner la télécommande! C'est un ordre!  
  
Tala : T'as pas a me donner dordre!!!  
  
** Soudainement plus de courant tout est noir **  
  
Tala : oO'''''' de kessé!!!!! -_____-''' Non j'manque mon émission en plus!!! COLISSE KAI!!!!  
  
Kai : oO''' J'vois plus rien sti!  
  
Bryan : * de sa chambre * Haaaaaa! J'AI PEUR DU NOIR!!!!!!  
  
Tala : * frappe kai et se lève *  
  
Bryan : * de sa chambre * NOOOOOONNNN, YA PLUS DÉLECTRICITÉ C LAPOCALYPSE!!!!! ON VA MOURIR DE FAIM PI MOURIR GLÉ!!  
  
Tala et Kai : ¬_¬''' y déraille!  
  
Kai : * fouille dans ses poches et chercher un lighter *  
  
Tala : Kessé que tu fais!?!  
  
Kai : J'chercher mon lighter ca se voit pas!  
  
Tala : ¬_¬'' non po vraiment y fait complètement noir ta oublier!  
  
Kai : Les détails on peut sen passer tu sais?! * trouve son lighter et allume une bougie *  
  
Tala : * éternue sur la bougie qui léteint * Achoouuum!  
  
Kai : TALA! POVE CRISS TA ÉTEINT MA BOUGIE!!!! A PI TÉ DÉGUEUX VA DONC TE MOUCHER TA MORVER SUR MA MAIN EN MEME TEMPS!!!!!!!!!! DÉGUEUX!!!  
  
Tala : * reniflant * Dsl! È___É y commence à faire frête!!!  
  
Kai : Ben lépais té mieux qui me reste encore des bougie ou si non c tes cheveux qui me serviront de bougie! Compris!  
  
Tala : Mes CHEVEUX! QU'EST-CE QUE TA CONTRE MES CHEVEUX!!  
  
Kai : regarde par toi même!  
  
Tala : è_____é jaurais ben voulu te défoncer la face mais malheureusement jvois rien!!!!!  
  
Kai : bla bla bla!  
  
Tala : mon colisse!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu va me faire sortir de mes nerfs!  
  
Kai : c mon but justement!  
  
Tala : è_é  
  
Kai : * cherche à nouveau dans sa poche et trouve encore une bougie *  
  
Tala : è_____é  
  
Kai : Va glé dans ton coin c ma bougie!!!  
  
Tala : ça mé égale autant que je puisse etre seul! Po près dun!  
  
Kai : Continue répète moi ca!  
  
Tala : * ignore Kai et prends sa couverture et se blottit dedans dans son coin *  
  
Kai : * avec sa bougie dans son coin *  
  
Tala : * éternue *  
  
Bryan : * de sa chambre * OH MON DIEUX!!!! AIDEZ MOI! J'SUIS TOUT SEUL!!!  
  
Tala : pove Bryan! -__-'''  
  
Kai : Hmmph! * attends son ventre mourir de faim * oO'  
  
Tala : -____-''' ha! * remarque qu'il est assis sur quelque chose * De kessé? * trouve un sac de chip qui a trainer sous son lit * dégueux mé bon... * commence à manger son sac de chips *  
  
Kai : de kessé quest-ce que jattends! * attends des craquements de chips * Tala! DONNE-MOI EN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : Pk? Tu gardes ta bougie et je garde MON sac de chips!  
  
Kai : J'meur de FAIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * saute sur Tala la bave à lèvre *  
  
Tala : oO''''' AYE C MON SAC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : * commence à voler des chips et les manger *  
  
Tala : CRISS DE PORC DÉGAGE FA UN RÉGIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REGARDANT LA MANIERE QUE TU MANGE NORMALE QUE TU SOIS AUSSI LOURD! X_x  
  
Kai : Ta yeule! * mangeant *  
  
Tala : T'A FINI MON SAC AU COMPLET!!!!! * secoue son sac mais ya plus de chips * * donne un coup de poing à kai *  
  
Kai : x_X ouais tes chips yétait délicieux!  
  
Tala : * meurt de faim * jai plus rien a manger!!!!!!!!!!! T'as fini mes chips je éteint ta bougie. * prends la bougie des mains de kai ouvre les fenêtre et lance la bougie dans le blizzard de dehors *  
  
Kai : * glé et éternu * FERME LA FNETRE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : Va te faire foutre!  
  
Kai : * va varger Tala et le pousse dans la fenêtre * Muwahahahaha!  
  
Tala : Tu ris vraiment mal et tu veux que jte dise ta tjrs mal rit! * se fait pousser par kai par la fenêtre *  
  
Kai : Tu veux passer un séjour dans le blizzard dit!  
  
Tala : è___é jvoudrais bien mé jen ai po envie!!!! * frappe kai de nouveau *  
  
Kai : oO' et wow le loup enragé!  
  
Tala : * lance son oreiller à Kai *  
  
Kai : ¬_¬''' * relance un oreiller a Tala *  
  
Tala : è______é Ok! La!  
  
Kai : * commence à avoir mal au ventre * Eurk! J'ai mal au ventre! Kessé que jai manger!  
  
Tala : Mes chips!  
  
Kai : Ah! Vi? Et ils avaient koi de particulier?  
  
Tala : Bah! C juste quils ont trainer sous mon lit une bonne couple de semaine!  
  
Kai : * sur le point de dégueuler * KOI?  
  
Tala : T'as bien entendu! * gros smile *  
  
Kai : * cours au toilette *  
  
Tala : * meurs de rire * Tu m'as épargnez! En ayant mal au ventre à ma place j'ten remercie!  
  
Kai : JTROUVE PO LES TOILETTES!  
  
Tala : * meurt de rire encore plus *  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...........  
  
Tala : * glé dans sa couverture *  
  
Kai : * arrive ds la chambre *  
  
Tala : J'en ai assez passe moi ton LIGHTER TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!  
  
Kai : Non!  
  
Tala : * s'avance vers kai et le shot, et lui pique son lighter des poche *  
  
Kai : x_X  
  
Tala : * met un tas de buche de bois par terre et allume un feu ak le LIGHTER *  
  
Kai : oO''' TALA CRISS DÉPAIS FAUT PO JUSTE DES BUCHE LA CHAMBRE VA POGNER EN FEU!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : -___-''' non!  
  
Kai : OUI!!!!!  
  
Tala : * alimente le feu ak des buches mais une étincelle s'entends sur son chandail * OO''' JAI PEUT-ÊTRE PRIER POUR AVOIR DLA CHALEUR MAIS PAS AUTANT! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! * cours partout en feu *  
  
Kai : * mais sa main sur la face de honte * * et commence à rire *  
  
Tala : oO''''' KAI AIDE MOI AU LIEU DE RESTER A VEDGER LA!!!!!!!!!!! ARRÊTE DTE POGNER LE CUL ET VIENS!!!!!  
  
Kai : pourquoi! Moi taider oublie-ça!  
  
Tala : LA CHAMBRE ÉTAIT UN PÔLE NORD PI MAINTENANT C RENDU UN ENFER!!!!! CA BRULE COLISSE!!!!!!! AIDEZ MOI!!!!!!  
  
** le feu s'agrandit et la chambre part en feu et lalarme part **  
  
Kai : NON!!!! TALA CRISS DÉPAIS!!!! COURS PO DMEME!!!!! LA CHAMBRE EST EN FEU CALME TOÉ PI ROULE TOI A TERRE!!!!!!  
  
Tala : * se roule a terre mais est tjrs en feu * * sapproche dangeureusement de Kai *  
  
Kai : oO'''' NON ÉLOIGNE TOI!!!!! DÉGAGE!!!!!!  
  
Tala : HAAAAAA!!! * cours comme un fou dans chambre *  
  
Kai : * cours *  
  
Bryan : * ouvre la porte et voit Kai se faire courir après Tala en feu * * se met à rire *  
  
Tala : BRYAN ARRÊTE DE RIRE OU SI NON TU VA EN MANGER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : bwahahaha! VOUS AVEZ SOUHAITEZ DLA CHALEUR ET DLA LUMIÈRE VOUS ÊTES SERVIT!!!  
  
Tala : È_____________É  
  
Bryan : Wow c une vrai fournaise sérieusement!  
  
Tala : BON SI TÉ SÉRIEUX BOUGE TON CUL NOUS AIDEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : -__-'''  
  
Tala : GROUILLLE CRIISSS DE CON!!!  
  
Kai : ** son foulard pogne en feu ** OO''''' TALA STI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRYAN AIDE NOUS AU LIEU DE POGNER TON CUL DVANT LA PORTE POUR UNE FOIS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * baille et les regarde *  
  
Tala et Kai : BRYAN GROUILLE TOI AVANT QUON EST PLUS RIEN SUR LE DOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : OO''' ok la jveux bien le faire!!! * pogne un gros sceau d'eau pi les arrose *  
  
Tala : Un peu plus pi jallais terminer carbonisé! * à terre soulagé *  
  
Kai : T___T mon foulard yé partit en feu par ta faute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * frappe Tala *  
  
Tala : OUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!! J'AI LIMPRESSION DAVOIR POGNER UN CRISS DE GROS COUP DE SOLEIL!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬_¬''  
  
Bryan : -______-''' * se met à rire *  
  
** le courant revient **  
  
Tala : OO''''' MAUDIT COURANT TU VIENS KAN C TROP TARD!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : TABARNAK JAI PERDU MON FOULARD PRÉFÉRÉ!!!!!  
  
Tala : On sen criss tu fou toi le dans le cul ton foulard!  
  
Kai : è_________é té simplement jaloux!!!!!  
  
Tala : pas du tout! È__É  
  
Bryan : -_____-'' vous et vos querelles!  
  
Tala et Kai : TA YEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : è______________________________é * les arrose à nouveau * Vos yeules vous meme et contentez vous de me remercier!!!!!  
  
Tala : ouin merci! ¬_¬'  
  
Kai : ouin ouin...  
  
Bryan : è___é bande d'ingrats!!  
  
Kai : bah koi! Jle suis aussi! ¬_¬  
  
Tala : -__-'  
  
Bryan : è_________é PUTAIN! VOUS ALLER TOUS VOUS FAIRE ENCULER TOUTE AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES CHOW! * s'en va *  
  
Kai : P'tit bryan a péter sa coche!  
  
Tala : Non il la po péter il c en aller parce quil était tanné dte voir la face!  
  
Kai : * sacre un coup de poing dans yeule de Tala *  
  
Tala : x_X  
  
Kai : è____é  
  
** la tempête se calme et le soleil se lève **  
  
Tala et Kai : NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!  
  
Tala : PAR TA CRISS DE FAUTE JAI PASSER ENCORE UN FOIS UNE NUIT BLANCHE!  
  
Kai : OH QUE NON!  
  
Tala : È___É  
  
Kai : MOI SHUI SUR QUE BRYAN CE LA COULER DOUCE PENDANT LA NUIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : È____________É J'VAIS FINIR ZOMBIE CRISS!!! J'AI BESOIN DE MES HEURE DE SOMMEIL MAUDIT SACRAMENT, COLISSE!!!!  
  
Kai : surveille ton language!!!  
  
Tala : Ta yeule c moi qui décide de mon language!  
  
Kai : ¬___¬''' ouin........... ouin............. ouin...........  
  
Tala : * soupir *  
  
Un garde : À LENTRAINEMENT IMMÉDIATEMENT!! ET ENSUITE VOUS ALLER ME LAVER CE BAZAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai et Tala : NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Voila Clau! Contente! La voila ton chap3!!!!!!!!!!!! Ton nom? Bah moi jai un meilleur nom pour toi Clau la dictatrice! Po pire en!!!!! Lol jte laisse pi le chap4 p-e que je vais le faire tout cela dépend de toi!!!! JK Et un review plizzz!  
  
Jte laisse chow!  
  
Gros Bisous!  
  
~* Sarah *~  
  
P.S : J'attends à vous tous un review de votre part! Ça serait appréciez!!!! Merci! 


	4. Aye! C'est PERSONEL!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
Après l'entrainement.............  
  
Kai : * arrive pleins de bleus *  
  
Tala : * tremble de partout *  
  
Bryan : * un oeil au beurre noir *  
  
Kai : Crime on a passer la journée à se battre! Même po pour sentrainer! È_É  
  
Le garde : Allez me laver sa immédiatement la chambre est pleine de suif!  
  
Tala : oO'' ark! Déguueuuuxxx!  
  
Kai : pas autant que toi et ton sac de chips qui a trainer sous ton lit! T'as meme osé le manger! T'es sale!  
  
Tala : È_É ctait ca ou mourrir!  
  
Kai : ¬___¬''  
  
Bryan : Moi j'laverai po ca c po moi, jai po rap dans sthistoire la!  
  
Kai : Oui! Tu restes!!!!!! * pogne Bryan * Tu restes! Ou si non!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Ou si non KOI!!! È_É  
  
Kai : Ou si non! Jte tabasse! C une menace!  
  
Bryan : è_é penses-tu que jvais écouter un gars qui sort de nul part qui est arrivé à l'abbey dmeme! NO!  
  
Kai : è_é qu'insinus-tu?!?  
  
Tala : -__________-'''  
  
Kai : Hein! È_É  
  
Tala : * sur le point de péter sa coche à force des les entendre marmoner * AVEZ-VOUS FINIT DE VOUS CHIER DSUS À CHAQUE FOIS!!!!!!! * donne un coup de poing à chacun *  
  
Tala & Bryan : x_X  
  
Le garde : ALLEZ ME LAVEZ SE BAZAR IMMÉDIATEMENT! FAUT QUE CE SOIT NET DANS 1H! ET QUE CA SAUTE! * lance des vadrouilles, chiffon et sceau d'eau aux trois *  
  
Les trois : oO'''' FAUT ENCORE JOUER AU FEMME DE MÉNAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le garde : VOUS FAITE LE DÉSORDRE DANS CETTE ABBEY VOUS NETTOYER! * s'en va *  
  
Kai : è_é sti dvieux laid à chier y va voir un de ses jours!  
  
Tala : Mets-en!  
  
Bryan : * soupir de découragement *  
  
Tala : Pensez-vous qu'y faudrait laver avant qui revienne!  
  
Kai : * soupir * ouin!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard............  
  
Kai : * époussette tout les recoins et trouve a nouveau le journal intime de Tala cacher sous son lit * Oh! Mes check moi ça kessé quon a ici!  
  
Tala : * se retourne * oO'''' Non! C rien! DONNE!  
  
Kai : Ce qui m'intrigue est le fait que tu me dise que c sans importance et que tu tient à le ravoir! T'as qqchose à cacher mon grand!  
  
Tala : * court après kai pour le ravoir * KAI! CRISS DE FOUINEUR!!! Tu fais éruption dans ma vie privée! * se ferme la gueule mais c trop tard * OUPS!  
  
Kai : * gros smile * A vi! Nous allons voir ce que notre cher tala a a cacher!  
  
Tala : * tente de sauter sur kai mais bryan le retient à terre * BRYAN!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : haaa!  
  
Kai : * commence à lire * Chère journal, aujourd'hui Bryan m'as adresser la parole, j'ai même pu le voir de près!  
  
Tala : KAI MON ESTI TU VA ME LE PAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * donne un coup de poing a tala pour quil se taise * Koi me voir de près! Ça sent po bon! OO''''''''''  
  
Tala : x_X  
  
Kai : ou en étais-je? Euh? Ah! Oui, Bryan était tellement près que jai même pu sentir sa respiration sur ma joue! Ce Bryan est tellement sexy et cute!  
  
Tala : OO'''' NON JAI PO ÉCRIS CA!!!!!  
  
Bryan : OO''' KOI IL EST GAY! EURK! TOUCHE MOI PO!!  
  
Tala : C même po vrai!  
  
Bryan : * séloigne de Tala *  
  
Tala : È___É shu po gay!  
  
Bryan : Non c po vrai laisse moi voir! * pogne le journal de Tala et le lit * è_____é C'est même po vrai! Phew! * frappe kai sur la tête * C TOI LGAY DANS CETTE HISTOIRE!!!  
  
Kai : x_O Tayeule!  
  
Bryan : Lis donc comme du monde sti!  
  
Tala : * tente de reprendre son journal mais bryan lui sacre le sceau d'eau sur la tête * oO'''  
  
Kai : Donc je continue...  
  
Bryan : pi lis comme du monde!!!  
  
Kai : Sacrament tayeule pi écoute! * continue à lire * Aujourd'hui une criss de bande de cave me veulent la peaux. Pi cte bande de criss la sont surnommés Kai et Bryan.  
  
Kai et Bryan : è____é  
  
Kai : * continu à lire * 14 février 1994, j'ai embrassé un crapaud pensant que le crapaud se transformerait à son tour en belle fille qui est suposé être le contraire. * se met à rire *  
  
Bryan : * se met à rire * sti qutétais cave dans le temps dit t'avais quelle âge! Merde! T'es trop cave! Pi meme que la tu les encore! HAAAAA!!! HAAAA!!!  
  
Tala : È_____________É * se débat mais est retenue par Bryan à terre *  
  
Kai : J'continu * J'étais à ferme ( à la ferme XDDDD) pi j'étais dans une étable ou yavait plein de vaches! Ca sentait po trop bon! Faut avouer! J'mapproche d'une vache pi la vache commence à me licher le derrière! * commence a rire comme un fou *  
  
Bryan : * pleure tellement qu'il rit *  
  
Tala : è______é KAI! COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE ÇA!!! J'SAVAIS PO CQUE JFESAIT JAVAIS ENVIRON 6 ANS!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : Ça change rien té tjrs aussi con! * se roule par terre en crampant * * continu à lire * Bon euh? Oh! Le PAQUET BRYAN!!!!! ÉCOUTE ÇA! J'ai eu un accident à la toilette j'massis sur le bol et j'tombe dans le bol, j'reste pogner la pendant de heure personne nest venue maider... * se mais a rire et ne peu plus respirer *  
  
Bryan : * rit comme un malade *  
  
Tala : MA BANDE DE CRISS!!! È_________É * complètement ridiculisé *  
  
Kai : * se calme un peu et décide de continer sa lecture * Ok celui la c récent : Cher journal, j'ai a t'avouer quelque chose... * arrête sa lecture * OO''' non rien c vraiment po interessant!!!  
  
Bryan : * pique le bouquin et commence à lire *  
  
Kai : È_______É NON DONNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * donne un coup de poing dans yeule de kai pour ki reste trankil * * commence à lire * j'dois t'avouer que Kai je ne le considère pas comme ennemie, j'ai trouver en lui un côté amical, ce que je veux dire c que jlai tjrs considérer comme amis! Non j'suis pas gay biensure je le considère comme amis! Kai est loin detre la personne sociable et amical mais bon... * se met à rire *  
  
Kai : * totalement ridiculisé * La HONTE!!!!! DE MA VIE ENTIÈRE!!!!!  
  
Tala : È_____É Bryan!!!!!!! * se dégage du poids de Bryan et le frappe et reprends son journal *  
  
Kai : Non j'en ai po fini ak toi! * le frappe à nouveau *  
  
Bryan : X_X Aye oubliez pas que je vous ai sauvez des flammes!!!  
  
Kai : Hmmph!  
  
Tala : Mon oeil!  
  
Bryan : * se relève et fonce sur kai et Tala *  
  
Kai et Tala : OO''''  
  
** se bagarrent tous **  
  
Le garde : È_É mais kessé se bazar c encore pire que tentot vous navez que remetre le desordre!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : * étranglant Bryan *  
  
Tala : * le poing dans gueule de Kai *  
  
Bryan : * essaye de se libérer*  
  
Les trois : OO'''''' Uh! Oh!  
  
Le garde : oui uh oh! Vous allez me laver ca ilico presto!!!!!!!!  
  
Les trois : OO''''' * soupir *  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Kai : * commence à rire * Haaaa!  
  
Tala : È___É tu ris encore dma gueule nest-ce pas!!!!!  
  
Kai : Ouuiii! Haaaa!!  
  
Bryan : Le derrière de Tala coincé dans le bol de toilette esti ta un gros butt!!! Haaa!! * pleure tellement quil rit *  
  
Kai : * se roule à terre *  
  
Tala : * pète les plomb et pogne kai par le cou * La mon ptit sacrament tu va arrêter!!!!  
  
Kai : OO'''' wow regarde ton visage! Fronce po trop les sourcil ta po va etre ridé plus tard!  
  
Tala : J'men colisse tu moi tout ce que je veux c de te voir disparaitre!!!!!!  
  
Kai : wow! T'as péter ta coche vieux!  
  
Tala : Oh! Que oui! È____É  
  
Kai : Messemblait que tu me considerait comme friend!!!!  
  
Tala : È____É pas du tout ce ne sont que des paroles en lair!  
  
Kai : Mon oeil!  
  
Tala : è_é * regard furieux glacé *  
  
Kai : -________-'' lalalala! Tu ne me cause aucune crainte ak ton regard!  
  
Tala : oO'''' È_É Mon criss!  
  
Kai : -______-''''  
  
Bryan : -___-'''  
  
Kai : * prend le journal de tala * héhéhé! Si tu veux po que jle montre à tout le monde faut m'attraper! En 2k j'suis sur que Ian serait ravie de savoir ça! * part à rire * * devant la porte tendant son derrière en donnant des coups *  
  
Tala : È____É  
  
Bryan : -____________-''' quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais dans tout ça!?!  
  
Tala : è_______é * cours chercher son journal des mains de Kai *  
  
Kai : * cours vers les escaliers *  
  
Tala : * cours après Kai mais s'enfarge dans les escaliers *  
  
Kai : * s'arrête et part à rire * Aye! Tala que penses-tu d'écrire dans ton journal : Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai tombé des escaliers, pi j'm'ai fait un gros bobo a genoux pi jai pleurer! Pi ke Kai c le meilleur!  
  
Tala : x_X * rouge de honte * des tes rêves!!!!!  
  
Kai : Koi?  
  
Bryan : Haaaaaa!! Ya quelqu'un dans le placard!!!!!!!!! * de loin *  
  
Kai et Tala : oO'''  
  
Bryan : Sacrament ya quelqu'un ds le placard!!  
  
Kai : T'es ben donc con! Dit-moi pas que ta peur! À moin que Bryan croit encore au croc mitaine qui vit dans le placard pour te dévorer!!! Jusqu'à ce qui ne te reste plus rien!!  
  
Bryan : ¬_¬'' NON!! * po convainquant *  
  
Tala : -_____-''' Ouvrez donc la porte au lieu de rester planter la!  
  
Bryan et Kai : oO''' non vas-y!  
  
Tala : è_______é messemblait que tavait po peur voyant la manière que ta parler a bryan du croc mitaine faut que je fasse tout tout seul sti! * ouvre la placard *  
  
Ian : x_____X * dans le placard attacher de partout *  
  
Tala : Oups! C'est rien * referme la porte *  
  
Bryan : Ouvre-moé ça!!!! J'veux voir ce que tu caches!  
  
Tala : * se met devant la porte * Non! ^^''' ya rien!  
  
Bryan : * pousse Tala et ouvre la porte * HAAAAAA!!!! ON CADAVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : OO''''' Un cadavre?  
  
Bryan : Pourquoi tu comptais le cacher!  
  
Tala : C'est juste Ian! Cte ptit cul oubliez-le! J'l'ai embarrer parce qui yarrêtait po dmécoeurer ak des criss de détails désobligeants!!  
  
Bryan : Yé rester dpuis combien de temps la dedans!  
  
Tala : Euh? J'sais pas pendant 4 jours sans boire dormir ou manger! ^^''  
  
Bryan : oO'''' YÉ MORT!!!!  
  
Kai : Whouf! J'espère quil est po mort imaginez lodeur que ca va dégager!  
  
Les trois : OO'''''  
  
Bryan : OO'''''' YÉ TU MORS SÉRIEUSEMENT!!!!! TALA TÉ UN MEURTRIER TAPPROCHE PO! LA PREMIÈRE FOIS JAPPRENDS QUE TÉ GAY! APRÈS QUE TA EMBRASSER UN CRAPAUD, APRÈS TON CUL POGNER DANS LE BOL DE TOILETTE, PI MAINTENANT UN MEURTRIER!!!! * recule *  
  
Tala : SHU PO GAY, JAI JAMAIS EMBRASSÉ UN CRAPAUD, JAI JAMAIS ÉTÉ POGNER DANS LE BOL DE TOILETTE PI SHU PO MEURTRIER!!!!!!! È____É Mais la je sens que jvais tuer quelqun par rage et vangeance!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : OO'''' Aye! Calme tes ardeurs meurtrier!  
  
Tala : È_______É * avance vers Bryan *  
  
Kai : -____________-'''  
  
Ian : * commence à bouger *  
  
Kai : OO''''''' UN MORT VIVANT DANS LE PLACARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan et Tala : * en train de se battre * QUOI? OO'''''  
  
Ian : x_x Détachez-moi!!!!!  
  
Kai : UN MORT VIVANT QUI PARLE EN PLUS!!!!! Oo'''  
  
Tala : -_________-''''  
  
Kai : décriss la dici jete la par la fnetre fa qqchose! J'veux po dormir ak un cadavre! OO''' ca veut dire que pendant 4 nuits jai dormi ak un CADAVRE!!!!!  
  
Tala : Toucher! ¬_¬'  
  
Bryan : Haaa! Haaa! Haaaa!!  
  
Kai : ¬____¬''' tayeule * donne un coup de poing a Bryan * ta po a rire le gars nowhere!  
  
Bryan : X_x jtemmerde...  
  
Tala : Alors que fait-on ak cte bonhomme la!  
  
Kai : pitch le par le fnetre!!!! C po dure! Yé full minus!  
  
Tala : Si tu dit quil est minus fait le donc! ¬_¬'  
  
Kai : OO''' Non jtouche po au cadavre!!!  
  
Tala : C ca ou tu dors ak un cadavre!  
  
Kai : Jte signal ke toi avec tu dormirais ak un cadavre! ¬_¬ Tu veux attendre qui se décompose dans ton placard! Pi tout pâle! Même sil létait au paravant -___-'  
  
Tala : J'men colisse carrément for your big bad information! Bah po pour le fait qui va décomposer mé bon...  
  
Kai : -_____-''' TÉ DÉGUEUX! Tu compte bouffer des chips passer date! Eurk ma dégueuler si jen parle!  
  
Tala : è___é traite moi de chien sale tant qua faire!  
  
Kai : tu veux savoir, oui le chien sale!  
  
Tala : È______É  
  
Ian : Aye! Détacher moi! x__X  
  
Kai : OO'''' * recule * Ça m'effrait encore plus!!!!  
  
Ian : * pogne le bras de Bryan *  
  
Bryan : OO''''''' AU SCOURS LE CADAVRE MA POGNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : -___________-''' Bryan Ian yé po mort sois logique pove con si y bouge pi y parle yé po mort!  
  
Bryan : -____-''' shu ben donc niaiseux!  
  
Kai : La shu ak toi té niaiseux!  
  
Bryan : è_é J'tai po dmander ton avis!  
  
Kai : Droit de lexpression de la personne! ¬_¬  
  
Bryan : fou toi le dans le cul!!!!!!! È_é  
  
Ian : Criss détachez-moi!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : de kessé! Kessé que tu me veux microbe!  
  
Ian : è____________É détache-moi et on va en parler!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : non jtouche po au microbe de ton genre si non jvais les attraper!  
  
Ian : è_______________É  
  
Tala et Kai : -_________-''' * donnent un coup de poing a Bryan *  
  
Bryan : 0_O''' Pk avoir fait ça!!!!  
  
Tala : Détache-le! C'est un ordre!  
  
Bryan : È____É T'as po dordre à me donner!  
  
Tala : Oui puisque je suis ton chef!  
  
Bryan : È_________É Ah oui, pk ten donne po a kai tu le crain!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬__¬ Ouin Tala avoue que tu me crain avec ma supériorité et ma grandeur!!!  
  
Tala : è___é po rap!  
  
Kai : Attends nous allons voir ca ds ton journal! J'lai tjrs en ma possession!  
  
Tala : oO'''' DONNE!!!!  
  
Bryan : * saute sur Tala pour po ki bouge *  
  
Tala : x______X Jme rendrai po surtout po ak des épais comme vous deux!  
  
Kai : Ok! Euh? Ah! J'ai trouver réponse à ma question! Cher journal aujourd'hui, Kai ma fait vraiment chier en me volant ma place de chef! * part a rire et continu * C'est la pire chose quon met fait, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur lui... * part à rire en pleurant *  
  
Tala : * se dégage en fonce sur kai après le mur * Si je craindrais ta grandeur es-ce que je ferais ça * commence à étrangler Kai *  
  
Bryan : * la main dans la face de honte * ouf...  
  
Ian : X_X Vous allez me détacher à la fin!  
  
Bryan : ¬_¬ Non jtignore!  
  
Kai : x_X * etouffe * Tala c bo tu métouffes!  
  
Tala : Alors tu admet que shui plus grand que toé!  
  
Kai : JAMAIS! X_X  
  
Tala : Ok! * étrangle kai encore plus fort *  
  
Kai : x_X'''  
  
Tala : Muwahahahah! J'ai un idée ma tembarrer ak Ian!  
  
Kai : NON!!!!!!!!!! OO'''' VEUX PO ETRE AK UN MORT!!!!!!  
  
Tala : muwahahah! Ça c pour avoir fouiner dans mes affaires personels!!! * pousse Kai dans le placard ak Ian et lembarre à clé *  
  
Bryan : -_______-'''  
  
Kai : HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! TOUCHE MOI PO LE MORT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : * part à rire en entendant kai hurler du placard * * jette la clé par la fenêtre dans le blizzard!  
  
Kai : JVEUX SORTIR Y TENTE DE MÉTRANGLER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : ¬___¬' tu devrais po le faire sortir le pove!  
  
Tala : Muwahahahaha! Et toi Bryan jai une surprise pour toi!!!!!  
  
Bryan : OO''' Ah! Oui et laquelle car ca sens po bon la!  
  
Tala : Oh oui ca sent po bon! * rit comme un maniaque *  
  
Bryan : TALA!!! ARRÊTE C PO DROLE!  
  
Tala : * pogne Bryan et le lance par la fenêtre * voila! Débarasser des deux fouineur en fin de conte!!! Bon séjour dans l'air glacière mon ptit Bryan!  
  
Bryan : OO''''' AU SCOURS SHU GLÉ!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
La chap 5 arrive très très très bientot la jy travaille justement clau! CONTENTE!!! Et UN GRAND MERCI a tout mes reviewers! Japprécies énormément votre geste! J'vous laisse tous et on se voit au next chappie!  
  
AYE UN NEW RECORD MES AUTRE CHAPPIES NAVAIENT QUE 10 PAGES MAXIMUM ET CE CHAPPIE EN A 14 PAGES 14 VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE!!! ^______________________________^ full fière la fille loll!  
  
Bisous  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


	5. Vangeance!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Tala : * ferme la fenêtre après avoir ptiché Bryan * Muwahahaha!  
  
Kai : TALA TU VA ME LE PAYER!!!! FAIT ATTENTION A LA PEAU DE TES FESSES!!!!!!  
  
Tala : * se la coule douce en s'allongeant sur son lit * bla bla bla...  
  
Bryan : * s'accroupie dans la neige dehors * Tala!!!!  
  
Tala : J'attends quelqu'un hurler dehors oh j'imagine c'est surement la vent de dehors!  
  
Kai : TALA!!!!!!  
  
Ian : x__X Kai c toi qui mécrase!!!  
  
Kai : Nain de jardin jtai rien dmander!  
  
Ian : è_é  
  
Tala : bla bla blah...  
  
Kai : Oh toi! TALA!!!! * essaie de sortir *  
  
Tala : Oublie ça j'ai jeter la clé dans le blizzard!  
  
Kai : IAN LÂCHE MOI STI DE MORT VIVANT!!!  
  
Ian : è___é  
  
Tala : * part à rire entendant Kai hurler *  
  
Kai : Mon p'tit Tala oublie qu'il doit faire le ménage SEUL! LE GARDE ARRIVE DANS EUH? JSAIS PO MAIS IL ARRIVE BIENTOT...  
  
Tala : OO''''''''' NON!!!!! * essaie d'ouvrir la porte du placard mais c barré, va ouvrir la fenêtre mais ne voit plus Bryan * * part à paniquer * Oh! Merde jvais jouer encore une fois les eslaves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai sort et vient maider!!  
  
Kai : Tic tac tic tac le temps passe... et moi jpeux po shui embarré ak un mort a clé tu dois ne payer les conséquences! Tic tac tic tac....  
  
Tala : * bouille de frustration * TA VA TLA FERMER TOI ET TA GRANDE GUEULE!!!!!!!! TU ME STRESSE AK TES TIC TAC TIC TAC!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬__¬'  
  
Tala : OO''''''''' Merde plus que 10 minutes! J'vais y passer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * commence à ranger le plus vite possible la chambre *  
  
Kai : Tala l'homme de ménage! J'timagine ak un ensemble de femme de ménagé esprit que tu serais sexy grrrr!  
  
Tala : OO'''''''' TAYEULE!!!! JFAIS CA POUR PO ÊTRE DANS MERDE PI DIS TOI QUE JTAI SAUVER A VIE! JAI PRIS LA PEINE DE FAIRE TOUT LE MÉNAGE A TA PLACE!  
  
Kai : Cause tjrs!  
  
10 minutes plus tard...  
  
Tala : * s'allonge sur le lit et soupir de soulagement * juste à lheure!  
  
Kai : lalalalala! * du placard *  
  
Tala : Tayeule!  
  
Kai : lalalalala!  
  
Tala : tayeule è__é  
  
Kai : lalalalala!  
  
Tala : TAYEULE È___É  
  
Kai : lalalala!  
  
Tala : * lance son sceau d'eau sur la porte du placard pour faire taire kai * TAYEULE NE TAVISE PO A RECOMMENCE!!  
  
Kai : x_O ouais jme tais!  
  
Le garde : * arrive * Bravo t'as fini mais ne vous avisez po a recommencer! * s'en va *  
  
Tala : ¬___¬' vieux crotté!  
  
Bryan : * arrive devant la porte de la chambre tout glé et plein de neige *  
  
Tala : * se lève subitement * OO'''''' Bryan! Salut! ^^''' tu me veux qqchose! Hein?!?  
  
Bryan : è____________é  
  
Tala : * part à rire * le yétit des glaces!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : È______________É  
  
Tala : NON TU VA METTRE PLEIN DE NEIGE PARTOUT!!!!!!!! * pousse bryan hors dla chambre *  
  
Kai : AYE FAUT PO MOUBLIER!! A FORCE DE FAIRE LE MÉNAGE TÉ RENDU MANIAC DE LA PROPRETÉ!!!! * du placard *  
  
Tala : * donne un coup de pied sur la placard * TAYEULE!! J'moccuperai de toi plus tard! Chow! * pousse bryan hors de la chambre *  
  
Kai : x_X Ouch jai recu la porte dans yeule!  
  
Bryan : È__________É * pogne tala pour le cou *  
  
Tala : OO'''  
  
Bryan : Ça c pour mavoir envoyer dehors!!!!!! * met la tête de Tala dans le bol de toilette *  
  
Tala : Oo'''' Aye!!!!! Non!!!  
  
Bryan : Oh que si! Toi tu va faire ton séjour dans la toilette!!!! C'est full le fun! Tu va voir!  
  
Tala : kessé que tu fais lépais!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Muwahahahaha! * force à pencher la tête de Tala dans le bol de toilette *  
  
Tala : Aye! J'espère quil y a personne qui a fait qqchose ds toilette * essaie de se relever *  
  
Bryan : muwahahaha!! J'en ai aucune idée mais si c le cas bien fait pour toi!  
  
Tala : * la tête dans le bol * Tu vvvaaa mmmee le ppaayyerr!  
  
Bryan : AWAYE FLUSH!!!!!!  
  
Tala : OO'''''''' * la tête dans le bol * ( mon pove tala )  
  
Bryan : Haa! Muwahahah!  
  
Tala : * se déage du bol et criss un coup de poing dans yeule de bryan *  
  
Bryan : Sacrament x_X  
  
Tala : voila! È____É * tout mouillé *  
  
Pendant ce temps-là dans le placard...  
  
Kai : Ian!!!! Dégage!  
  
Ian : Non c po moi ki dvrais mais toi! J'ai ton cul dans face!  
  
Kai : è____é tavise po de parler en mal de mon cul!  
  
Ian : jme gênerai po!  
  
Kai : tayeule ou jte shot!  
  
Ian : ¬¬'''  
  
Kai : Dégage IAN!!! JEN AI ASSEZ DE RESTER ICITE JFONCE!!!! * donne un gros coup de pied sur la porte et la porte revole sur la fenetre qui pète*  
  
** le blizzard innonde tout la chambre **  
  
Kai et Ian : OO'''''' SHIT! NOOOOOOOONNNN!!!  
  
Dans la salle de bain...  
  
Tala : OO'''' PK YON HURLER EUX AUTRES!!! YON PO FAIT DE BÉTISES! * cours voir ce qui se passe * * arrive devant la porte et vois la chambre innonder de neige et complètement glé comme dasn un pôle nord * OO''''''''' NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN TOUT EST A RECOMMENCER JMAI FORCER LE CUL POUR FAIRE LE MÉNAGE ET VOILA QUE TOUT CE BAZAR REVIENT VOUS POUVEZ PO SAVOIR COMMENT JEN AI ASSEZ JUSQUAU PLUS PROFOND DMON CUL DE VOUS TOUS!!!!!!! SACRAMENT JAI PO MES HEURES DE SOMMEIL PI EN PLUS FAUT ENCORE QUE JFASSE LE MÉNAGE PAR VOTRE COLISSE DE FAUTE VOUS AGISSEZ VRAIMENT COMME DES JEUNES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J,EN AI PLEIN LE CASSE DE VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * perd les pédales et gueule *  
  
Kai, Bryan et Ian : OO''''  
  
Bryan : Il a vraiment perdu les pédales! OO'''  
  
Tala : È_____É * saute sur les trois autres sauvagemnt et leur donne des coups de poing *  
  
Bryan : X_X hey! Wow!!!  
  
Kai : calme toé criss de fou! X_X  
  
Ian : x_X té juste un maniac de la propreté!  
  
Tala : È__________É  
  
** se battent tous en même temps **  
  
Le garde : * passe devant la chambre et voit la chambre comme dans un pôle nord en dessus dessous et les gars se battre entre eux * STOP!!!!!!!!  
  
Les autres : OO'''' UH! OH!  
  
Le garde : Oui uh! Oh! Tentot cétait net et maintenant C ENCORE SALE! BANDE DE PORC VOUS ALLER ME LAVER CA! IMMÉDIATEMENT EXÉCUTION! VOUS AVEZ DLA CHANCE QUE JE SOIS PATIENT! * s'en va *  
  
Kai : * fait le doigt dans le dos du garde * va faire foutre!!!  
  
Tala : È______É * enragé *  
  
Ian : ¬_¬'' calme toé!  
  
Tala : è_____________é VOS YEULE LA C PO MOI QUI VA FAIRE LE MÉNAGE MOI JY ÉTAIT POUR RIEN!!! JEN AI PLEIN LE CUL DE FAIRE LE MÉNAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Ça veut dire que moi itoo!  
  
Tala : * pogne Bryan par le collet * OUI!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : OO''' relaxe!!!  
  
Tala : Non po tant que cette chambre sois propre et net!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : T__T non jy étais pour rien!  
  
Tala : * pogne bryan a nouveau par le collet et tend son poing vers sa face * DIT TOI QUE C POUR MON BIEN!!!!  
  
Bryan : OO''' vi vi!  
  
Tala : È_____É jespère!!!  
  
Kai : tu va surement po me donner dordes!!!!!  
  
Tala : È____É * prends dla neige et lui criss dans face de Kai * TU TE TAIS ET OBÉIT!!!!!!  
  
Kai : è__________é * relance de la neige à Tala *  
  
Tala : è________é  
  
Bryan : * lance de la neige dans face de Kai *  
  
Kai : È________É * lance de la neige à Bryan et Ian *  
  
Ian : De kessé jai rien fait, c'est koi l'arnaque!!! * lance dla neige à Tala *  
  
Tala : * bourre la yeule de Ian de neige * J'savais que j'aurais du barré la porte a double clé!!!! È_________É  
  
Ian : J'tteemmerde!!  
  
Kai : * Met dla neige dans le chandail de Bryan * Muwahaha!  
  
Bryan : oO''' Haaaaaaaa!! HAAA!!! Sacrament c FROID!!!!!  
  
Kai : * se roule dans neige tellement qu'il rit *  
  
Tala : è___é * lance une boule de neige dans face de Bryan * CALME TOÉ TU MÉNARVE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : è______É * en profite pour sacrer un coup de poing à Tala *  
  
Tala : ¬__¬''' Mman jai mal! -______-''' J'vais te faire un échantillon d'un vrai gros coup de poing * criss un coup de poing ds yeule de Ian *  
  
Ian : X_X  
  
Tala : * rire moqueur * t'es trop ptit pour jouer ds la cour des grands!!!!  
  
** Un homme arrive devant la porte **  
  
Boris : MAIS C KOI TOUT CE BAZAR!!!!!!!!!! * gueule le plus fort *  
  
Les trois (sauf ian qui est a terre) : OO''' Non on est dans marde!! Dans la shit!!!  
  
Boris : OH QUE OUI VOUS LÊTES!! VOUS... * tombe à terre sec *  
  
Les trois : OO'''' Hein?  
  
Tala : J'pense qu'il a une crise du coeur! OO'''  
  
Kai : Oui, et par notre faute!  
  
Bryan : On sen colisses-tu de cte vieux laid à chier on a pas besoin dlui! * en donnant de kick sur boris à terre si yé vivant ou pas * D'après moi yé mort! -___-'''  
  
Kai : ¬__¬''' T'en mieux pour lui!  
  
Tala : * part à rire comme un maniac *  
  
Kai et Bryan : ¬___¬''' kessé qui lui prends, y tue Ian yé pète sa coche pi la y devient fou en riant pour a rien.  
  
Tala : * continu à rire * alors ki va jouer au meurtrier et cacher le corps!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬_¬ euh? Non! Pas moi!  
  
Bryan : -___-' non po moi non plus mais ta manière d'agir et de parler est digne d'un meurtrier!!  
  
Tala : OO'''  
  
Kai : Y marque un point! * part à rire peu à peu *  
  
Tala : è________é Expliquez vous!  
  
Kai : T'as tuer Ian! T'as encore tuer Ian regarde yé à terre!  
  
Ian : x_X  
  
Kai : Et maintenant! T'as tué boris en lui causant la crise cardiaque! Muwahaha!  
  
Tala : È__É J'VOUS SIGNAL QU VOUS MA BANDE DÉPAIS VOUS ÉTIEZ LA AUSSI DONC LOGIQUEMENT VOUS LETES AUSSI!  
  
Bryan : ¬__¬''' arrête de dire logiquement ca te donne un air d'intello!  
  
Tala : È_É  
  
Kai : ¬___¬ un intello hmmph!  
  
Tala : Mes sacraments de caves!!  
  
** le blizzard entre par la fenêtre **  
  
Les trois (sauf Ian) : oO'''' * gèlent tous *  
  
Tala : * dans le blizzard * Ahhhhh! Y fait frête!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬__¬''' messemblait que t'étais habitué au froid puisque t'es russe!  
  
Tala : Bah! Là! J'sais tu!  
  
Bryan : -_____-' J'vous connais pas!  
  
Tala et Kai : * donne un coup de poing * Oui l'épais té ak nous!  
  
Bryan : x_X  
  
Tala : * se plain à nouveau * Mes dents son en train de sécher colisse!  
  
Kai : Tayeule ou je serai obligé de te défoncé la face!  
  
Tala : Non!  
  
Ian : * se relève * DMAIN C la veille de NOEL!!!!!! * croit avoir vu le père noel *  
  
Les trois autres : ¬_¬''' yé le père noel jlai po vu!  
  
Ian : Bah oui! Checker!  
  
Les trois : Comment veux-tu qu'on voit ak cte blizzard * défonce la face de Ian *  
  
Tala : ¬___¬ kessé qui raconte lui ak sa veille de noel!  
  
Ian : * se relève * VIVE LE VENT VIVE LE VENT VIVE LEN VENT DHIVER BOULE DE NEIGE ET VENT SOUFFLANT ET BONNE ANNÉE GRAND-MÈRE!!! * chante *  
  
Tala : è______É tu chantes faux, j'ai limpression que tu chantes ak ton nez!!!!!!!!!! * assome Ian ak son poing *  
  
Bryan : pove Ian pour une fois jle plain... -_______-'''  
  
Kai : J'vous connais po! -__-''' C le honte de me tenir ak vous moi jtun solitaire et jme demande cqui moblige a rester ak vs!  
  
Tala : Bah! Surement ke toi aussi tu me considère comme ami! ¬_¬ * sourire en coin *  
  
Kai : OO''' Eurk! * sétouffe * Non oublie ça!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Next chappie c la veille de noel!!!!! La ca vo être drole jsens jai déja toutes mes idées jcrosi bien clau!!! Contente? Ouin... ¬_¬'''' Bref! Jte laisse ma travailler sur mon chap!  
  
Et un grand merci à ceux qui mont laisser un review!  
  
Bisous à tous!  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


	6. Un ange descendu du ciel, eurk!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
Le lendemain...  
  
Kai : * ronfle dans son lit *  
  
Tala : * dans un autre lit biensure! Se réveille à cause des ronflements de Kai * KAI!! KAI!!!! KAI!!!!!! CRISS DE PORC RÉVEILLE TOÉ!!!  
  
Kai : * tjrs endormi *  
  
Tala : è____é J'vais péter ma coche si tu te réveille po!  
  
Kai : * tjrs endormi * -__-zzzzzz  
  
Tala : * se lève et lève le matela de Kai qui le fait tombé * Muwahahaha! * gros sourire *  
  
Kai : x_X Aye! J'étais en train de faire un beau rêve!!  
  
Tala : Vi en rêve! * pense croche *  
  
Kai : è______É TALA!!  
  
Tala : Et vi Tala! Mais seulement Tala n'as pas dormi de la nuit a cause des ronflement de son voisin de chambre, que je ne nommerai po le nom!!! J'ai été éveillé toute le nuit à cause du blizzard qui souffle dans le chambre! Pi té criss de ronflements!!!  
  
Kai : è______é pove con!!!!  
  
Tala : è___é * lance à oreiller à Kai et sen va *  
  
Kai : OO'' Tala! Mon criss!  
  
Tala : Cause tjrs...  
  
À la cuisine...  
  
Tala et Kai : OO'  
  
Ian : Tah dam! * plein de neige *  
  
Bryan : * se main le main sur la face de honte *  
  
Kai et Tala : OO'' De kessé!  
  
Bryan : Ne lui demander même po!  
  
Ian : Quoi c noel c demain et aujourdhui c la veille donc jsuis sortie dehors pour aller abatre un sapin et voila il reste juste a décoré! ^^'  
  
Les trois : OO'''  
  
Ian : Koi? Regardez moi po dmeme!  
  
Les trois : OO'''  
  
Ian : è___é réveillez-vous! Rester po dmeme!  
  
Bryan : ¬___¬''' noel ak ste bande de caves! C plutot une torture!  
  
Kai : Ah! Ouin ben moi jai une tonne didées pour vos cadeaux * regard malicieux *  
  
Tala : OO''' ca sent po bon par ici ta tu te lave tu Kai!  
  
Kai : è____é * criss un coup de poing a Tala *  
  
Tala : Hé!! X_x  
  
Ian : -___________-'' wais! La vous aller m'aidez!  
  
Kai : * savant pk y veut de laide * Ah vi explique toi pk tu veux notre aide!  
  
Ian : ¬__¬''' Jtu obligé!  
  
Kai : Yeah!  
  
Ian : -________-'' J'suis trop ptit!  
  
Les trois : * part à rire *  
  
Ian : è___É  
  
Kai : bwahaha! Ok j'veux bien taider! * avec un idée derrière la tête *  
  
Tala : OO''' * se sent impliquer en voyant la face de Kai *  
  
Bryan : -_-'  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
** tlm décore le sapin en silence **  
  
Tala : ¬___¬'' criss que c plate pk moi jme suis embarquer dedans!  
  
Bryan : moi a'ec! ¬_¬  
  
Kai : Vos yeules!  
  
Tala : * part à rire tout seule *  
  
Kai, Ian & Bryan : ¬_¬' kesse qui te prends?  
  
Tala : * continue à rire * C'est kan ton foulard ya pogner en feu!  
  
Ian : -_______-'' mon dieux c koi ca!  
  
Bryan : Ctune longue histoire! La chambre à pogner en feu! Pi kai était en feu! AYE! J'VIENS DE REMARQUER QQCHOSE COMMENT CA TÉ ENCORE VIVANT APRÈS CETTE INCENDIE!!!! OO'  
  
Ian : J'en ai aucune idée!  
  
Bryan : En tk Tala té en retard!  
  
Kai : * qui en a plein le casse * * attache tala sur une chaise ak une guirlande de sapin * AYE! TALA JTAI ATTACHÉ AK TA COULEUR PRÉFÉRÉE ROUGE!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAAH!  
  
Tala : OO''' Aye! Non vous allez po faire la même chose qu'à Bryan!  
  
Bryan : * se retournant entendant ça * * sourire malicieux * pourquoi po!?!  
  
Tala : OO''' NON!!  
  
Kai : Ta ris plus hein?!?  
  
Tala : O.O'''' NONNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Kai : ARRÊTE DE GUEULER TU ME REND SOURD!!!!! * met une boule de noel dans yeule de Tala pour ki se la ferme *  
  
Tala : OO''  
  
Bryan : Qu'allons nous faire subir a notre cher ami Tala!  
  
Kai : Mhh! J'sais pas! * regard malicieux *  
  
Tala : OO''' * de plus ne plus effrayé par leur tête * ( mon pove tala )  
  
Ian : ¬___¬''' * regarde la scène *  
  
Kai : Oh! Vi jai un idée ca mai venue à la tête de même! Tu va faire un STRIP TEASE!!!  
  
Tala : OO''''''  
  
Bryan : Koi té po sérieux!!!!  
  
Kai : Biensure que jle suis!  
  
Bryan et Tala : OO''''  
  
Bryan : si té sérieux jme ferme les yeux!!! Oo''  
  
Tala : * réussi à enlever la boule de sa bouche * KOI!!!!!!! NON JVAIS PO MENLEVER CE QUE JAI SUR LE DOS!!!!!!  
  
Kai : biensure que oui!  
  
Tala : O_O'' NON!!!  
  
Kai : Aller!!!!!  
  
Tala : NON C NON!!! JMEXIBERAI PO!  
  
Bryan : Oh mon dieux jsuis traumatizé par ton comportement pervers kai!!!  
  
Tala : MOI ITOO!!!!!!!! AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! COLISSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai : * s'approche de Tala *  
  
Tala : OO''' TOUCHES MOI PO!!!!! BRYAN IAN!!!!! FAITES QUETCHOSE CTE PERVERS TENTE DE ME TRIPOTER OU JSAIS TU KOI!!!!! GO!!!  
  
Bryan : Non shui trop traumatizé * ferme les yeux allongé sur le divan plus loin *  
  
Tala : OO'''' IAN!!!  
  
Ian : Nope j'suis trop occupé à faire mes choses!  
  
Kai : muwahahaha!  
  
Tala : OO'''' KAI! C PO DRÔLE!!!  
  
Kai : * tombe à terre voyant la tête de Tala en riant *  
  
Tala : Oo'' Euh?  
  
Kai : Bwahahaha! Un moment jai cru que tallais pissé dans tes culottes maudit!!!! Haaa! T'étais tellement traumatizé!!!  
  
Tala : è_____É * donne un coup de pied a kai * TOÉ LA JTE HAIS LA FACE!!!  
  
Kai : X_X * continu à rire * Merde jris trop de ta gueule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'étais trop! Bwahahahaha!!!  
  
Tala : È____É sti d'enculé!!  
  
Kai : Haaa! Haaa! * se roule à terre *  
  
Tala : * crache sur Kai ki se roule a terre *  
  
Kai : OO'''' sti denculé toi meme! Eurk!  
  
Tala : sti de fif!  
  
Kai : È__É les insultes vulgaire ca va faire!!!  
  
Tala : TAYEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * donne un coup de poing a Kai et Tala sans raison apparente *  
  
Tala et Kai : x_X mais ques-ce qui te prends!!!!! È____É  
  
Bryan : Vous me tapper sur les nerfs à force de vous attendre quereller pour a rien!  
  
Kai : Ok! Go! Viens nous montrer que tai tanné!!!!!  
  
Tala : ¬__¬'  
  
Bryan : Ne joue pas ak mes nerfs!!!  
  
Kai : Jme gênerai po.  
  
Bryan : * saute sur kai et l'attache ak une guirlande * Muwahaha!  
  
Kai : -__-'''' BRYAN!! * à terre les attaché de partout *  
  
Bryan : * met son pied sur Kai *  
  
Kai : OO'' wow! ATTENTION!!!  
  
Ian : * regardant la scène nowhere et se pogne dans le guirlande *  
  
Kai : * se débat * BRYAN CRISS DÉPAIS LÂCHE MOI!!!!  
  
Bryan : * rit comme un maniaque *  
  
Ian : Calmez vous donc! * tjrs pogner dans les guirlande *  
  
Tala : * se dégage des guirlandes qui lattachaient et fonce sur Bryan mais s'enfargent dans la guirlande avec laquelle Ian était pogner * * tombe *  
  
Ian : OO''' * tombe sur la sapin kan Tala c enfargé dans sa guirlande *  
  
** la sapin tombe sur Kai, Bryan et Tala **  
  
Tala, Bryan & Kai : OO''''' ÇA PIQUE EN CRISS!!!!  
  
Tala : OO''' wow jvais me rammasé ak des épines dans le cul!!!  
  
Bryan : OO'''' Et moi donc!!!!! Ça me pique a un endroit que je ne nommerai po!  
  
Kai : IAN TON SAPIN YÉ PIQUANT! STI! PROCHAINE FOIS TEN PRENDRA UN FAUX!!!!! Pi toé Bryan ta p-e po de bas!  
  
Bryan : è____é  
  
Ian : ^^''' * part à rire *  
  
Les trois : Oh!! Toé mon ptit arnaqueur!!!!  
  
Ian : * continu à rire *  
  
Tala : * se dégage et pogne Ian * Toé là jaurais tellement envie de téfouèrer la face! De tla défoncé comme tu peux po limaginer!!!!!!  
  
Ian : OO''' Calme tes nerfs c'est temps-ci té po mal énarvé tu gueules a chaque criss de fois! Faut po que tu stresses trop tu va avoir des boutons!  
  
Tala : Ok, jme rentiendrai po!!! * sacre un coup de poing dans yeule de Ian *  
  
Ian : x_O wow!  
  
Kai : Ouch! * essaie de se dégager du sapin *  
  
Bryan : Maudite MMARDE!!!! KAI ARRÊTE DE BOUGER LA SAPIN! CA ME PIQUE EN COLISSE!  
  
Kai : Penses-tu que moé ça pique moins!!!!  
  
Bryan : Criss! ARRÊTE!!!!!! C TU DURE À COMPRENDRE ÇA ME TRANSPERSE LA PEAU!!!!!  
  
Kai : ET TOUT ÇA PAR LA FAUTE DE IAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * regarde Kai un moment ak un sourir malicieux *  
  
Kai : * de même * T'as compris!  
  
Bryan : Ouais!  
  
Ian : x_X Quoi pk me regarder de la sorte!  
  
Kai : * Pogne Ian par le collet * Oh! Toé le ptit cul! On a un rôle pour toi!  
  
Ian : OO''' Ah vi et laquel!  
  
Bryan : Que dis-tu d'être lange du sapin!!!  
  
Tala : * en arrière commencant à rire imaginant Ian lange du sapin *  
  
Bryan : Et j'ai justement la ptite robe ak des ailes! Tu va être adorable! Esti que tu va être cute mon ptit Ian!!!!  
  
Ian : OO''' NON PLIZZZ!!!!!  
  
Kai : * part à rire *  
  
Bryan : * enfile la robe a Ian et l'attache de partout *  
  
Ian : OO''''' NON!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : Comme haaa ca haaa tu pourra haaa plus bouger haaa! Tu pourras veiller sur notre... haaaaa notre sapin! Haaaaaa... * se roule par terre *  
  
Tala et Kai : * pleure en riant *  
  
Bryan : * met Ian au top de sapin * * part à rire ne pouvant plus respirer * Haaaa!! Haaa!!! Haaa!!! HAAA!!  
  
Tala : Ian té tout haaa cuttie! Haaa!  
  
Kai : * en crampant et en pointant ian du doigt * bwahaha! Check toi Ian ta lair dun vrai ptit ange dhabitude tu ressemble plus a un nain de jardin!!! Haaa!!!  
  
Ian : è______é LA VRAI HONTE DE MA VIE!!!!  
  
Kai : Rassure-toi tu va rester toute la nuit à veiller sur notre sapin!!!  
  
Bryan : * lance une guirlande dans face de Ian * Dsl ca me tentait trop! Haaa!  
  
Ian : * rouge de honte * vous allez me le payer!  
  
Tala : Ak ta taille et dans la situation à laquelle tu te présente ta aucune chance! Haaa! * se roule en terre *  
  
Ian : Bande de CONNARDS!  
  
Tala : Haaa! C'est po moi le connard c toi puisque té complètement ridicule!  
  
Kai et Bryan : * derrière en crampant *  
  
Tala : T'es po mal cute ak une robe pi des ailes! Sexy! Haaa! * rire moqueur *  
  
Ian : * encore plus rouge de honte *  
  
Tala : Esprit quon a dla chance de tavoir comme ange ds notre sapin! * moqueur *  
  
Kai : Oh! Sa tu le dit * en crampant de plus en plus *  
  
Bryan : Oh! Noon, j'en peut plus jai des crampes partout arrêter dme faire rire! Haa!  
  
Kai : * frappe Bryan juste à côté * Voilà la tu ris plu tu souffres!  
  
Bryan : O_X'' grr!  
  
Tala : C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie et qu'on te trouve laid mais on doit y aller!  
  
Ian : OO''' non vous aller po me laissez dmeme!  
  
Kai : Pk pas!  
  
Bryan : * partant à rire *  
  
Kai : J't'ai dit de po rire * refrappe Bryan *  
  
Bryan : OO'' * frappe kai *  
  
Kai : OO'''' OUCH! Calme toé stune jk!  
  
Bryan : Ben jlai prenant po sous cette angle! È_É J'suis tjrs sérieux!  
  
Kai : Mon cul!  
  
Bryan : Eurk jveux po le voir non merci!  
  
Kai : Quoi il te plais po!!!!  
  
Bryan : NON!  
  
Kai : -____-'' épais!  
  
Bryan : toi même  
  
Ian : hé! Ho! Descendez-moi! J'ai le vertige!!!  
  
Bryan : Hein? Depuis kan les anges ça se plain!  
  
Ian : Sacrament!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! È_É  
  
Bryan : Hein? Des anges c po suposé sacré ils ne sacrent jamais!  
  
Ian : J'SUIS PO UN ANGE!!!!!! AWAYE LÉPAIS DÉTACHE MOI!  
  
Tala : -__________-'''  
  
Kai : ¬___¬'''  
  
Tala : Oh! Oui avant de partir on va mettre la ptite musique de noel! Ça va taider à dormir!  
  
Ian : NONNNNNNNNN!!!! OO'''  
  
Kai : Tu verras ca va taider et tu va ty habituée!!! Et tu lavais chanter hier! Ça ne te fera po de tort de lentendre ak quelqun qui chante po faux, prends exemple ne chante po ak le nez!!  
  
Ian : È_____É QU'INSINUE-TU?!?  
  
Kai : T'as un gros pif!  
  
Ian : è_É Et?  
  
Kai : C'est ton seul défaut en tant qu'ange venue du ciel!  
  
Ian : È____É J'SUIS PO UN ANGE COLISSE!!!!!!  
  
Tala : Oh! Que si!  
  
Ian : Allez tous au diable!!!!  
  
Bryan : Ian un bon ange comme toi est suposé être gentil avec ses prochains po les envoyez au diable! Un vrai ange est bon et sincère!!  
  
Ian : BANDE DE CAVE KAN VOUS ALLEZ ENREGISTRÉ DANS VOS PTITES CERVELLES QUE JSUIS PO UN ANGE!!  
  
Tala : Oh! Oh! Ian ta bien dit petites cervelles, les petites cervelles n'enregistre po ça y sont trop épais pour enregisté koi ke ce soit!  
  
Ian : * rouge de frustration * ALLEZ VOUS ARRÊTER!!!! BANDE DE CONARDS!!!!!! STI!!!!! TABARNAK! COLISSE! SACRAMENT!!  
  
Kai : SHHHUUTTT! Les ptits enfants n'ont po a dire ses genre de mots il pourrait prendre exemple!!!  
  
Ian : * encore plus rouge * COLISSE DE BANDE DE PD!!!!!!! * se débat et le sapin tombe et ian tombe la face premiere à terre * OO''' ouch!!!!!  
  
Les trois : Oh! Uh! J'pense qu'on devrait y aller! CHOW!!!! * s'enfuit *  
  
Ian : Muwahaha! Ayez peur devant ma grandeur!!!  
  
Tala : * arrêtant de courir * OO''' ouin pk on le fuit té full minus!  
  
Kai te Bryan : OO''' c vrai ca pour une fois que tu dit qqchose de sensé!  
  
Tala : Et cela dois-je le prendre pour insulte ou compliment! È___é  
  
Kai : Les deux!!! * frappe Tala ki tombe des escaliers *  
  
Tala : * à terre * x_X  
  
Ian : GRRRR!!! * saute sur Kai et Bryan dans les escaliers *  
  
Kai : Wow! Pour un nabeau yé kan même fort!!!!  
  
Bryan : x_X Tayeule ne lencourage po!  
  
Ian : * sacre des coup de poing à Bryan et Kai *  
  
Kai : X_X ok Ian! Calme toé!  
  
Bryan : x_X tait toi et fait toi battre...  
  
Ian : Mes bandes de!!!  
  
Kai : * s'énerve et pousse Ian * Ok la jen en plein le cul!  
  
Bryan : -__- * soupir de soulagement *  
  
Ian : C moé qui en plein le cul ici!!!  
  
Kai : ¬__¬'' oh ouin...  
  
Tala : -_____-'''  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Voila pour le chap 6!! Yé venue kan même vite la! Fake clau jattends ton review! Fake jte laisse chow!  
  
Bisous à tous!  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


	7. Un Noël de plus en plus bizarre!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPITRE 7  
  
Le lendemain... Kai ds sa chambre à mijoter qqchose...  
  
Kai : * pogner ak le scotch tape pi l'emballage * Grr! Sacrament de scotch!!!!!!!! * essaie de se décoller du scotch * Voila les cadeaux que jvais offrir y vont avoir le surprise de leur vie!!! * sourire en coin *  
  
Tala dans son coin à l'abris des regards...  
  
Tala : Muwahahaha! J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand y vont recevoir leur cadeau de Noel!  
  
Ian dans son placard... ( dans son placard XDDD )  
  
Ian : * pogner ak lemblallage tellement quil est tassé * C po lidéal de faire ca ici! Maudit!!! Grrr! Voila y vont être content de voir ça! Leur tête * commence à rire *  
  
Kai : * lance son rouleau de tape sur la porte du placard * IAN TA GUEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : è__é''  
  
Bryan dans sa chambre seul...  
  
Bryan : Muwahahahaa!!! Esti que jai hate de voir leur tête!!!  
  
Quelques heures plus tard... à table...  
  
Kai : * ferme les yeux et ignore les trois autres *  
  
Tala : * se méfie des trois autres *  
  
Bryan : * reste trankil sans un mot *  
  
Ian : * avec un sourire malicieux en coin * * commence à chanter * VIVE LE VENT VIVE LE VENT VIVE LE VENT DHIVER BOULE DE NEIGE ET VENT SOUFFLANT ET BONNE ANN...  
  
Bryan : TAYEULE * kick Ian hors de sa chaise *  
  
Ian : OO'' Ouch! Criss de cave j'avais le droit de m'exprimer!!! T'as oublié que Noel c une faite d'harmonie et d'amour!  
  
Bryan : Pour moi noel ca signifie rien, et d'l'harmonie yen a po, pi dlamour ak toi! * frisson de dégout *  
  
Ian : Pove épais po de cte sens la!!!!  
  
Bryan : J'ai le droit de penser cque jveux! È_é  
  
Kai : Oh vi! J'allais oublié j'ai fait une bûche de Noël juste pour vous!  
  
Tala : Mon cul depuis kan tu sais cuisiner?  
  
Kai : dpuis tjrs! * cachant son sourire *  
  
Tala : ¬__¬'' mon cul ds le fond t'essaie de nous empoisoné!  
  
Kai : po du tout * sors sa bûche de noel du four *  
  
Bryan : Stu normale que ta buche est en feu? OO'''  
  
Kai : * regarde son plat et éteint les flammes * Non! Non c'est normale!!!  
  
Ian : J'ai jamais vu de buche en flamme kan ca cuit?!?  
  
Kai : Tais-toi et goute!!! * en donne une part à tout le monde *  
  
Bryan : -_-''' j'sais po mais jai un mauvais présentiment!  
  
Kai : Goûtez et taisez vous ou lautre option jvous shot tous! * sur le point déclater de rire *  
  
Tala : ten mange po!  
  
Kai : Euh? Non jai po vraiment faim j'ai mal au ventre! * fait le souffrant * Mon VENTRE!!!  
  
Tala : Tes dans ta smaine!!! * part à rire *  
  
Kai : è____é * frappe Tala * Tayeule!!!  
  
Tala : è_é sti dmerde!  
  
TLM (sauf Kai) : * goûte * OO'''''' * se casse les dents * MES DENTS!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : Merde c'était un vrai bûche!!!  
  
Kai : * finit par éclater de rire * Haa! Vous êtes trop facile a berner!!! Merdeuh! Checkez vos yeules!!!! Merde de vrai cons! C po pour a rien quon appelle ca buche de noel!  
  
Tala : È_____É la c la goute qui fait déborder le vase!!!! * frappe kai * J'en ai assez toi et tes tours de criss!  
  
Kai : x_X Aye!  
  
Bryan : J'aurais du sentir vnir ca criss! * donne un coup de pied dans lestomac de Kai *  
  
Kai : OO'' * souffrant *  
  
Ian : è______é  
  
Kai : Ok la! C beau!!!  
  
Tala : * prends le reste de bûche de Kai et la four ds la face de Kai * Awaye mon ptit kaichounet mastique ta nourriture comme du monde si non tu va mourrir étouffé et ses justement mon intention!!! * enfonce la bûche de bois dans gueule de Kai *  
  
Kai : OO'''  
  
Bryan : -_____-''' Vas-y Tala gêne toi po!  
  
Tala : Muwahaha! Ça goute bon Kai! Dit-moi!  
  
Kai : * en train détouffer *  
  
Ian : ¬__¬''' * regarde la scène nowhere *  
  
Kai : Taallaaa!!!!  
  
Tala : Oui Tala c mon nom!!!  
  
Kai : C'est beau jabandonne!!!  
  
Tala : Mon oeil! J'suis po facile a convaincre!!!  
  
Kai : J'avoue té le plus fort!  
  
Tala : * arrête * Bon! T'avoue enfin que shui le plus fort!!!  
  
Kai : * saute sur tala sans hésitation * Muwahaha! Tu m'avais dit que tu étais po facile a convaincre ya seulement fallu que je dise une phrase en l'air vraiment! Mais ca ne me surprends po de toi! * pogne Tala par le cou *  
  
Tala : oO''' Shui po un poulet fake lâche moi!!!  
  
Kai : Oui té juste un vulgaire machin truc!  
  
Tala : è__________É Lâche moi!!!  
  
Bryan : ¬___¬''' Est-ce que on les connais dit moi!  
  
Ian : Non...  
  
Bryan : c ce que je pensait!  
  
Kai et Tala : * en train de s'étrangler *  
  
Bryan : Regarde les faire de vrai sauvageon!  
  
Ian : -_______-'''  
  
Bryan : Oh! La jpense croche!!  
  
Ian : OO'' de koi?  
  
Tala : * S'assit sur le torse de Kai * muwahaaha! Té po en posture de te défendre!  
  
Bryan : OO''' y sont en train de faire...  
  
Ian : OO'' T'AS VRAIMENT LES IDÉES TORDUS!!!  
  
Bryan : ^^''' dsl fallait que ca sorte!  
  
Ian : ¬_¬''' Toi aussi jte connais po!  
  
Bryan : Tu peux répèter ça!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : JTE CONNAIS PO TA TU ENTENDU COMME DU MONDE!!!  
  
Bryan : * commence à se battre ak Ian *  
  
Tala : Muwahaha! Kai! T'es vraiment po fort pour un mec qui se fait passer pour un dur et musclé!!!!!  
  
Kai : è___É  
  
Tala : * pogne kai par le foulard et le pitch dans les corridors *  
  
Kai : * tombe à terre * Hey! Wow on relaxe ses nerfs jai seulement voulu vous faire une surprise cétait partis dune bonne intention tu sais!  
  
Tala : Tu sais koi tes bonnes intentions jlai ai au plus profond dmon cul!!!  
  
Kai : è___É bon mange la marde dabord!!!  
  
Tala : * frappe kai *  
  
Kai : CONNARD!!! * sacre un coup de poing ds lestomac de Tala *  
  
Tala : oO''' Ca ctait bien visé!  
  
Kai : è____É et jai po fini ak toi! * repogne Tala et le fonce contre le mur *  
  
Tala : x_X J'vois les étoiles!!!  
  
Kai : * sourir en coin *  
  
** Ian et Bryan fonce sur Kai et Tala près des escaliers et ils déboulent tous les escaliers **  
  
Tala : * déboule ak les autres * C koi votre criss de but de venir nous foncé dsus dans une situation dmeme on est occupé a se chamaillé ca se voit po!  
  
Ian : * en train de débouler * Ben non! ¬_¬  
  
** finit tous par tombé par terre près du sapin de Noël **  
  
Bryan : x_X Les CADEAUX!!!!  
  
Ian : Ouin! X________x  
  
Tala et Kai : x_X voyeules au lieu de dire des détails plus ou moins désobligeants!!!!  
  
Ian : x___X  
  
Kai : * se remet dla chute ds les escalier se frotte le tête * héhéhé! J'ai des cadeau a chacun a vous donné! Voila pour toi toi et toi! * donne à tout le monde ses cadeaux a donné *  
  
Bryan : C tu un blague ou c vrai! * méfiant *  
  
Kai : J'suis sincère vous m'aviez dit que Noël était une fête de paix et d'harmonie!  
  
Bryan : Oh ça! Ça c Ian qui a dit ça po moi! ¬__¬ * visant Ian *  
  
Ian : J'ai raison et?  
  
Bryan : non rien!  
  
Kai : Vous les ouvrez! * d'une voix sincère *  
  
Tala : * ouvre son cadeau et vois des chips avariés ak un mot * è___É * lis le mot * Cher Tala! J'te souhaite joyeux noel meme si tu le mérite po! J'tai offert ce sac de chips avarié voyant que tu adore manger les chips avarié sous ton lit! J'espère que tu va aimé! De kai ton suposé ami - meilleur voeux! * déchire la carte * È____É MON SACRAMENT!!!!!!! Tes meilleurs voeux fou toi le ou jpense!!!!  
  
Ian : * Ouvre son cadeau et vois une pair de soulier plate forme haute et commence à lire la carte * Cher ptit Ian, et jinsiste sur petit jespère que mon cadeau te plaira, ce sont des soulier plate forme pour que tu fasse plus grand kan tu va les porter vu ta taille on aura dit que personne nest devant soi! Jte laisse! Joyeux noel muwahahaha! De Kai ton supérieur!! * frustré * STI DE CONNARD!!!! MON SUPÉRIEUR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * ouvre son cadeau aussi et voit une barbie et lis la carte * Cher Bryan! Check ton cadea UNE BARBIE! Men! Comte toi chanceux tu va avoir une amie!!!! ET J'INSISTE SUR LE UNE!!!! Haaaaa! Haaaa! De kai avec toute mon affection! * criss la barbie au poubelle et déchir la carte * TU PEUX TLA GARDER TA BARBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! JTEMMERDE PI TON AFFECTION JPEUX MEN PASSÉ!!!!!  
  
Tala, Bryan et Ian : * saute sur Kai en même temps et le tabasse *  
  
Kai : x________X OK!! MERDE BANDE DE PD! LÂCHEZ-MOI JLAI COMPRIS LA! STI QUE VS DIGÉREZ PO LES BLAGUES!!  
  
Tala : è__é c'est plutot une insulte!!  
  
Bryan : Ok! Là c a mon tour dvous donner mes présents!!! * sourire en coin *  
  
Tala : * rit encore * Haa!  
  
Bryan : Tu ris pk aujuste? T'es vraiment en retard! È_é  
  
Tala : Toi pi ta barbie sti! Kai ya bien fait de tla donner! * crampant *  
  
Bryan : è____É * lance son cadeau qui lui est destiné à Tala dans face *  
  
Tala : x_X sti de gay è__É  
  
Bryan : Ouvre pi tait toé! * se retenant de rire *  
  
Tala : ¬¬''' * ouvre et voit une photo dans un cadre, il prends le cadre et voit Kai et lui s'embrasser sur la photo * OO''' C KOI CETTE HORREUR LA! J'AI JAMAIS EMBRASSÉ KAI, PLUTOT MOURIR!!! OU TA POGNER CA!!!  
  
Kai : * pogne la photo pour voir * OO'''' NON NON!! JAI JAMAIS FAIT SES ACTS AVEC UN LAID COMME LUI!! J,SUIS PO AU GARS MOÉ!  
  
Bryan : * se tort de rire * haaa!! Haaa!! Esti que vous devriez voir vos tête! Tala x Kai, Tala x Kai, Tala x K... * recoit un coup de poing de la part de Tala *  
  
Tala : Ouin JLAI COMPRIS!!!  
  
Kai : È____É EXPLIQUE NOUS COMMENT TA POGNER C PHOTO LA JAI JAMAIS EMBRASSÉ SA YEULE TALA * frissons de dégouts *  
  
Bryan : Ctun... haaa ctun montage haaa photo!!!!!!  
  
Tala : ¬¬' et dpuis kan tu sais faire du montage photo...?  
  
Bryan : J'sais po!  
  
Kai : c logique ta raison! ¬_¬'  
  
Ian : -_____-'''  
  
Bryan : Vous fête un bo couple non?  
  
Kai et Tala : è___É Tu va voir c qui qui fait le plus beau couple!  
  
Bryan : Ok, la jarrête voila pour toi Ian ¬¬'''  
  
Ian : Ça sent po bon... * ouvre son cadeau lentement *  
  
Bryan : grouille ou jte shot!  
  
Ian : c bo les menace! * ouvre le boite et voit une robe * OO'''''' NON!!!!  
  
Bryan : Muwahaha! T'es un ange non?  
  
Ian : CRISS DE BANDE DE PD JSUIS PO UN ANGE!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : ¬____¬'' combien de fois faudra que je te dis QUE LES ANGE NE SACRE PO!!!!!  
  
Ian : * soupir de découragement *  
  
Tala : ¬___¬''' Une chance que jai po eu cte robe là jpense que porter une robe est encore pire que me voir en photo embrasser Kai -___-''  
  
Kai : tayeule ¬__¬  
  
Bryan : Et enfin voila pour toi kai! * se retient de rire passant à la réaction de kai voyant son cadeau *  
  
Kai : Bryan ARRÊTE DAFFICHER CTE SOURIRE LA HYPOCRITE!!!  
  
Bryan : * se calme * non!  
  
Kai : C mieux la! * ouvre la boîte et voit une boîte de condoms * È______É kessé ca patantes la! Quest-ce qui ta pris dme donner ça!!!! sti de PD!!!  
  
Bryan : * par à rire * ta voulu faire des cochoneries a Tala fake normalement il est normale de se protéger!!!! Haaaaa!  
  
Kai : * rouge de gêne et de honte * Maudite cave! C la pire chose quon mes fais * saute sur Bryan et lui sacre de coups *  
  
Tala : OO''' Ak MOI!! Oh NON!!!  
  
Kai : JAVAIS PO LINTENTION DFAIRE CE GENRE DE TRUC LA SI JSERAIS GAY!! HIER JAI JUSTE VOULU NIAISER!!!!! NON MAIS C KOI C PERVERSITÉ LA!!! TU PENSE VRAIMENT CROCHE! * continu a frapper Bryan *  
  
Bryan : Ok fine jarrête!!! X_X  
  
Tala : -______-''' jai honte!!!  
  
Kai : * lâche Bryan et le laisse tombé à terre * hmmph!  
  
Bryan : Ok x_X jsuis mort!  
  
Tala : Ok le jvais les donner mes cadeau! Pi si vous êtes po satisfaits aller tous manger de la marde!!!  
  
Kai : Et ça va être le cas * en chuchotant *  
  
Tala : J'tai entendu KAI! Vu que tu dis ça jte donne le tient tout de suite!!!  
  
Kai : hmmph! * ouvre le paquet ou recoit un nouveau foulard * Tala té po sérieux! * surpris *  
  
Tala : * essaie dafficher un air sincère * Oui biensure que jle suis!  
  
Kai : oui ben merci... * bête *  
  
Tala : De rien voyons! * sourire en coin de plus en plus gros *  
  
Kai : Uh? Vous pouvez me dire dou vient stodeur la!  
  
Tala : * éclate de rire * Merde! Cte foulard la ya trainer ak une moufette pi tu va sentir la moufette toute le long! * se roule à terre *  
  
Kai : OO'''' * s'en va *  
  
Bryan, Tala & Ian : * part à rire de kai *  
  
Kai : vous rirez moins tentot vous verrez!  
  
Tala : * donne les cadeaux a Ian et Bryan * Awayez grouillez ouvrez le!  
  
Ian : -___________-'' jvais encore me faire ridiculisé!  
  
Tala : de toute manière tu les déja!  
  
Ian : è____É  
  
Bryan : * soupir et ouvre le cadeau * J'espère que je vais po me faire ridiculisé * regarde dans la boite, voit... * OO'''' UN PAIR DE BOXER! C KOI LA RAP! MERDE!  
  
Tala : Ben ouin, mé check ya des coeurs * commence a se roule à terre *  
  
Bryan : ¬__¬''' * rouge de honte * TU PEUX TE LES GARDER LES COEUR SON BIEN ASSORTIS À TA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX! * pitch les boxer dans face de Tala *  
  
Tala : OO'''  
  
Ian : KOI!!! KESSÉ ÇA! UN ANEAU!!!!!  
  
Tala : Ça va avec le cadeau que Bryan ta offert! C un auréole! POUR METTRE SUR TA TÊTE STI QUE TU VA ETRE ADORABLE!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : è______é sti!  
  
Tala : LES ANGES CA NE SE FRUSTRE PO!  
  
Ian : È_______É  
  
Bryan : -______________________________-'''  
  
Ian : è_______é * pitch les cadeaux destinée à Tala et Bryan dans face *  
  
Tala et Bryan : x__X  
  
Ian : Awayez ouvrez!  
  
Tala : Wow sont plutot gros té cadeaux!  
  
Bryan : pi mal scotché!  
  
Ian : BAH DITE MOI SI C FACILE FAIRE CA KAN TÉ TASSÉ DS TON PLACARD!!!! KAI ME LAISSAIT MEME PO SORTIR DU PLACARD!!  
  
Bryan : -_____-'' sti dcon té po obligé dlécouter c juste un pd!  
  
Kai : * de loin * JVOUS AI ENTENDU GANG DE CONNARDS!!!!!  
  
Tala : ¬__¬'  
  
Tala et Bryan : * ouvre leur cadeau et voient une autre boite ouvre la boite et voit une autre boite.... jusquà ce qu'ils arrivent ak une mini boite * -_____-'' kessé ça!  
  
Ian : * part à rire *  
  
Tala : té joke sont po drôle tu nous fait croire que le cadeau yé big pi on se ramasse AK UNE BOITE QUI POURRAIT YENC Y RENFERMÉ UNE ALIANCE!!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : * part à rire de plus belle * Merde STI QUE VOUS ÊTES CONS!  
  
Bryan : Répète ça et tu te retrouve au tapis en un clin doeil ¬_¬'  
  
Ian : -______-'' jai peur!  
  
Tala : * soupir * * regarde ce quil y a ds le petite boîte * * ya rien * È___________É * pitch la boîte sur Ian * Ton cadeau c du vent garde le!  
  
Bryan : * fait de même * fou toi le dans le cul!  
  
Ian : OO''  
  
Kai : * hurle * SACRAAAAMMMMMEEEEEENNNNNTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : * voit Kai dans les toilettes * * part à rire voyant Kai *  
  
Kai : TALA AIDE MOÉ MON FOULARD YÉ POGNER DANS TOILETTE!  
  
Tala : * se tord de rire devant Kai * comment ta haa fait?  
  
Kai : Tayeule ou tu sais cqui tattends!!!  
  
Tala : Non jtaiderai po! Après tout ce que tu a fait! Non oublie ca! * ignore kai *  
  
Kai : Tala aide moi ou jme sers de ta tête en tant que pompe à toilette!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : TA QQCHOSE CONTRE MES CHEVEUX!!!!!! È_____É  
  
Kai : oui il servirai bien comme chandelier et comme pompe à toilette! GROUILLE AIDE MOÉ!!!  
  
Tala : blah... blah... blah...  
  
Kai : * tire son foulard des toilettes * AIDE MOI OU JTE PEND PAR LE COU!!!  
  
Tala : du blah... blah... épais détache ton foulard!!!  
  
Kai : OO'' Oups!  
  
Tala : * sapproche de la chaine deau * * et tire la chaine *  
  
Kai : OO''''''' TALA!!!! KESSÉ QUE TU FAIS!!!!!!  
  
Tala : J'fais mon bouleau a tant que ton rival!  
  
Kai : Messemblait que tu me considerais comme friend!!  
  
Tala : Beurk! Des paroles en lair!  
  
Kai : -______-'' c ce que je pensais! * détache son foulard * T______T NON MON FOULARD YÉ TOUT SALE!  
  
Tala : sèche tes pleures! Ouark! Va te laver tu sens encore la mouffette!!!  
  
Kai : è___É  
  
Pendant la nuit...  
  
** TLM dort à part Ian **  
  
Ian : è____É * n'arrive po a dormir * * se lève de son lit et se dirige vers la cuisine * È___É sti de bande de pd! Vous aller le regretter dmavoir suspendu à larbre en tant que ange!!! * a un idée et se déguise en père noel * (Ian en père Noel en lutin ca irait mieux mé bon XDD) Niark yé trop gros cte costume la le père noel devrais faire un régime! * sors dehors ds le blizzard monte dans le toit et glisse *  
  
Pendant ce temps là...  
  
Kai : * se réveille entendant des pas de pieds dans le toit * * pitch un soulier * C PO POSSIBLE DE DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : * vient de se réveiller et lance sa pantouffle ds face de Kai * È___É COMMENCE PAR TE TAIRE!!!!!!! COMME SI LE PÈRE NOEL ÉTAIT SUR NOTRE TOIT! TU Y CROIS PO JESPÈRE!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : * se dirige vers la chambre de Kai et Tala * LE PÈRE NOEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala et Kai : ¬__¬'  
  
Tala : dit-moi po que tu crois a ses histoires la!!! ¬_¬'  
  
Bryan : MAIS OUI!!!! LE PÈRE NOEL NOUS DONNE DES CADEAUX SEULEMENT SI ON A ÉTÉ GENTIL!!  
  
Kai : daccord mais si tu té battu ak nous tout le long pense que avoir une chance davoir un cadeau! ¬_¬''  
  
Bryan : OO'''  
  
Tala : * part à rire * Ahh! Merde Bryan c fait pogner!  
  
Bryan : è__É bande de con! Si vous y croyez po tant pi! Allez tous au diable!!!  
  
** attends quelqun tombé sur le toit **  
  
Les trois : OO''' Kessé ca!  
  
Tala : Vous savez ou Ian est passé?  
  
Bryan : non? Surement ds le placard! * regarde dans le placard ya personne *  
  
Tala : Ian? ¬__¬'' po grave! On sen criss de lui!  
  
** attends quelqun tombé dla cheminer **  
  
Bryan : * avec un lueur despoir dans les yeux * LE PÈRE NOEL!!!!!!!! LE PÈRE NOEL YA FAIT TOUT CE CHEMIN POUR NOUS VOIR!  
  
Tala : parle pour toi ¬_¬''  
  
Kai : -________-''' sti que tu peux être jeune kan tu veux!!!  
  
Bryan : ben koi!  
  
Kai : ah rien!  
  
** vont tous voir dans le cheminer et voit le père noel tout sale **  
  
TLM : OO'''' LE PÈRE NOEL!?!?!?  
  
Tala : ¬___¬''' comme vous pouvez être petit!  
  
Kai : Comme vous avez un gros nez!  
  
Bryan : LE VRAI PÈRE NOEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala et Kai : ¬_¬''' ta besoin de gueuler! C po le père noel!  
  
Kai : * penser * pourtant ca me fait penser à quelqun!  
  
PN ( pour père noel qui est Ian en faite ) : * essayant dimiter le voix du père noel * OH! OH! OH! MAIS QUE FONT TOUS CES JEUNES GENS RÉVEILLÉ VOUS ÊTES SPOSÉ ETRE AU LIT! C PO BIEN CA!  
  
Kai : VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DNOUS PARLER COMME SI ON SERAIT DES PTITS ENFANT CA STRESSE! CHECKER MOI JAI LA TÊTE DUN ENFANT DE 5 ANS?  
  
PN : OH OH OH!!! SOIS UN PEU PLUS POLIE! TU NAURA PO DE CADEAU!  
  
Tala : * met sa main sur la face mort de honte * merde...  
  
PN : ohohoh!  
  
Kai : ARRÊTER DE DIRE OHOHOH! CA STRESSE PI EN CRISS!! VOUS ÊTES PLUTOT MINCE POUR LE PÈRE NOEL!!!  
  
Bryan : ON SEN FOU C LE PÈRE NOEL YAHOOOO!  
  
Kai : è______é BRYAN TU VA PO CROIRE CTIMPOSTEUR!  
  
Bryan : Aye! C surement un costume pour cacher son identité!  
  
Kai : * se frappe la tête * maudit!  
  
Tala : ¬____¬'' alors si vous êtes le père noel ou est le sac de cadeau que vous trainer!!?  
  
PN : Oh oh oh! Attend jeune homme mon sac arrive faut juste attendre quil tombe de la cheminer il est coincé!!!  
  
Kai : * enragé * LES OHOHOH! TAISEZ VOUS A'EC!!!! TABARNAK!!!  
  
** la sax tombe sur la tete du faux pere noel **  
  
PN : x_X OHOHOH mon sac est plutot lourd!  
  
Kai : * derrière bouillonant de colère *  
  
Tala : -____________-''' la honte!  
  
Bryan : C'est koi mon cadeau dit!!!!!  
  
PN : OhOH! Pour toi mon ptit Bryan c'est ça! * donne son cadeau a Bryan *  
  
Tala : ¬______¬''' duh!  
  
Bryan : * content ouvre son cadeau * DES LÉGUMES! T_T  
  
Tala : * part à rire * Ha! Bryan c fait berné par le père noel!!!!  
  
Kai : * penseur et douteux * Dit père noel pourquoi un si gros nez!  
  
PN : Euh? C'est pour mieux sentir le lait et les biscuit kan je rentre! Mais la jpeux po sentir que vous en mavez laisser!  
  
Kai : ¬¬' Pk une si petite taille et si mince?  
  
PN : Pour mieux passer dans les cheminer avec mon poids davant cétait po possible!!!  
  
Kai : ¬¬'' Ah vi!  
  
Tala : Vous me faite penser a quelqun  
  
PN : * commence à avori des sueurs froides * Ah! Oui et a qui!  
  
Tala : Ce qui est louche c que Ian ne soit po la et que vous vous me faite penser à quelqun a Ian plus précisement!!!  
  
PN : Non c moi le vrai père noel!!!  
  
Tala : ¬¬''' Yeah right!!!  
  
Kai : IAN!!! CRISS DE NAIN ANGE!!! VIENT ICITE!!!  
  
PN : Euh? Attendez ohohoh! Je reviens jdois aller celler mes rennes!!!  
  
Bryan : T__T  
  
PN : * monte dans la cheminé avec difficulté *  
  
Tala : C LOUCHE!!!  
  
Kai : moi avec jtrouve que c bizare!  
  
Ian : * arrive plein de cendre *  
  
TLM : * se retourne et voient Ian * OO'''  
  
Tala : Comment ça se fait que tu sois plein de cendre et glé!?  
  
Ian : ^^''' Oh ça c rien jai laver la cheminer tentot! Euh? Tu vois!!!  
  
Tala : * sapproche avec un regard douteux *  
  
Ian : OO''  
  
Bryan : È____é YÉ OU LE PÈRE NOEL JVA LUI FAIRE BOUFFER C CADEAU PAR OU JPENSE!!!  
  
Kai : * douteux * T'aurais du etre la le père noel était la!  
  
Ian : ^^''' ah vi! Je reviens! J'dois aller prendre ma douche oui c ca!!! ^^''''''' * sen va en courant *  
  
Tala : c de plus en pllus louche!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan : è___É * la rage au ventre * ma le tuer le père noel!  
  
Tala : ¬__¬''' enfin Bryan se resaisit!!!!  
  
Kai : ¬¬' Yahoo...  
  
PN : * arrive dla cheminer *  
  
Bryan : è_______É *sapproche du père noel et le pogne par le cou * toé la!!! TU VA MLE PAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * en le regardant de près il remarque que c Ian * * enlève la barbe de PN * OO'' Ian!!!!!  
  
Tala et Kai : Jle savais ke ctait lui le ptit cave!  
  
Bryan : * enragé saute sur ian et lui sacre des coup de poing * È______é jsavais que cétait toi Ian! P,tit cave!!!  
  
Ian : x___X  
  
Kai : Oh! Attends jai un compte à régler!!! * pogne Ian a son tour * Toé tarrêtait po de dire ohohoh! Pi jai dit que ca me gossait pi to po arrêter voila pour toi * sacre un coup de poing *  
  
Tala : * derrière mort de honte * merde, quai-je fais pour etre ak eux! Pove Ian jle plains!!!  
  
Ian : x____X  
  
Kai : È___É  
  
Bryan : Tu va le regrettez de mavoir fait croire que le pn était toi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ian : x_X  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Voila pour le chap 7 Clau jespère que tu la aimé! ¬__¬ donc jattends ton review et ceux des autres serait apprécier merci!  
  
Merde devine jai pris combien de page pour cte chap la! 20 PAGES!!!!!!!! MON NOUVEAU RECORD! ^______^ lol jte laisse chow!  
  
Gros Bisous à tous!  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


	8. Note de l'auteur Important

Yo men! Shu revenue!!!!!!!! Merci mon dieux! ^___^ jvais pouvoir continuer le chap suivant! qui apparaitra très bientot donc jvous laise!  
  
Chow!  
  
Sarah  
  
xoxox  
  
¬¬ juste me laisser un review pour ke je sache que vous avez lu mon fic! 


	9. Salope de la vie!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Tala: ¬¬''' *baille*  
  
Les autres: * endormie au tapis *  
  
Tala: È_____É Vous mentendez!?! Criss!  
  
Les autres: *tjrs endormie* -.-zzz  
  
Tala: ¬__¬ ok fine! * prends un lighter l'allume*  
  
Les autres: -_-zzzz  
  
Kai: * ronfle*  
  
Tala: Grrr! * pitch le lighter sur les pantalon de Kai*  
  
Kai: OO''''''''''''''' Yeouch!  
  
Tala: *part a rire* ATTENTION TAURA PLUS DE BAS KAI!  
  
Kai: *court au toilette*  
  
Tala: * attends Kai hurler*  
  
Kai: *de la toilette: SOULAGER!!!!!!!*  
  
Tala: *part a rire comme un malade*  
  
Bryan: * se leve toujours endormi* de kesser jai manquer qqchose!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬ oui! kai ki c bruler un endroit dont je ne nommerai po!  
  
Bryan: * part a rire * mdr!!!!  
  
Kai: *arrive devant Tala frustrer* È_________É non mais!  
  
Tala: * baille* t trop ennuyant! * le criss un coup entre les deux jambe!  
  
Kai: OO''' * se tort de douleur à terre* TABARNAK! X_X  
  
** On cogne a porte**  
  
Tala: *Va ouvrir la porte*  
  
Bryan: *Arrive derrière*  
  
** ils voyent une fille **  
  
Tala et Bryan: OO'''' hein?  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬ UNE SALOPE QUI VEUT NOUS VENDRE DES CAPOTES!  
  
La fille: è____é  
  
Tala: *COUPE LA PAROLE de la fille * Non attends jveux te demander qqchose! Ne monte po trop tes tarifs! parce que Bryan ya tjrs souhaitez avoir une aventure au lit ak une salope gourmande!  
  
Bryan: OO'''''' KOI!!!  
  
Tala: *pogne Bryan parle cou*  
  
Bryan: oO''  
  
Tala: Voila ton ptit client en manque! Donc tes tarifs!  
  
La fille: JSUIS PO SALOPE JMAPPELLE SARAH ET JSUIS LA PARCE QUE...  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''' c un nom digne d'une salope!  
  
Bryan: è_É Toé la!!!!!  
  
Sarah: è__________é *claque Tala* QUI TA DIT QUE JETAIS SALOPE!!!!!  
  
Tala: X_X ben c evident la maniere de thabiller! ma texpliquer puisque que tes blonde!!!  
  
Sarah: JAI LES CHEVEUX NOIRS ET QUESCE QUE TA CONTRE LES BLONDS!!  
  
Tala: X_X'' first of all, ta une cravate ¬_¬''' c nowhere mais bon... un colier au cou que les salope porte dhabitude! Une camisole dont on voit presque toutes tes boules une jupe raz plotte des bottes longues et talon hauts d'une PUTE!!!!! ca te va salope!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: È________É T'exagere ak mon habillement!!!!!!!!!!!!! * lui saute dessus*  
  
Tala: X_X ok! CA VA JME TAIT JPEUX PLUS RESPIRER! OO'''  
  
Sarah: pk me rgarder dla sorte!!!!  
  
Tala: * pervers* ATTENTION SALOPE TA JUPE MONTE ÉCARTE PO TES JAMBE JVOIS TON g-string!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sARAH: È________é sALLE PERVERS!!!!!!! * lui criss un coup de poing ds yeule*  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬''' *accoter apres le mur a regarder la scene* vraiement pathetic!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: * se leve*  
  
Tala: * a terre* X_X  
  
Bryan: ¬___¬ check pour ce que tala ya dit oublie ca c po vrai!  
  
Sarah: JAI DIT QUE JE NETAIS GUERE PROSTITUÉE!!!!!!!!!!! TABARNAK!!!! C TU DURE A COMPRENDRE!!!!   
  
Bryan: pourtant...  
  
Sarah: * regard furieux*  
  
Bryan: OO''' k jme tait veux po me ramaser comme lui en bas! ¬¬''  
  
Sarah: * entends quelqun lautre bout* *voit kai* ¬¬''' ye tu constiper pk il marche dmeme!!  
  
Tala: X_X ca c parce que jlui et bruler laffaire!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ t po mal cave!!!  
  
Tala: X_x tayeule salope de la vie!  
  
Sarah: * le kick ou jpense*  
  
Tala: OK! x_X JVAIS ETRE COMDAMNER A MARCHER COMME KAI!  
  
Bryan: FAUT SAVOIR SE TAIRE TALA!!! SAUF QUE TOI TEN A UNE TROP GROSSE!!!  
  
Tala: OO''' koi une grosse koi!!!  
  
Bryan: OO''' po du sens croche! ter po vite criss!  
  
Tala: ben la taurais du texprimer comme du monde!!! X_X'' sti que ca fa mal  
  
Sarah: Pove chou! é_è  
  
Bryan: ¬____¬ et moi ds tout ca!  
  
Sarah: * va aider kai*  
  
Kai: kesser que tu veux salope!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: * pogne les nerfs* AYE LA JEN AI PLEIN LE CUL DME FAIRE TRAITER DE SALOPE!  
  
Kai: va te changer dabord!!! ¬¬'  
  
Sarah: Grrr!! mon habillement quest ce que ta contre!!!! * lui criss un cou de poing ou jpense!* Jtais venue aller taider mais jpense bien que monsieur nen voulait po il voulait plutot souffrir!!!!  
  
Kai: X_X * a terre se tordant de douleur*  
  
Bryan: Pk elle se changerais elle est plutot sexy!  
  
Sarah: è_______É PERVERS!!!!!!!! * lassome*  
  
Tala: x_X * tjrs a terre* donc qui a la plus grosse yeule!  
  
Bryan: surement po moi!  
  
Tala: Tabarnak tayeule!  
  
Kai: x_X''' ca fa mal! Criss  
  
Les trois: x_X K.O par une salope!!!!!  
  
Sarah: *de loin* JAI ENTENDU!!!!  
  
lES TROIS: X_x * SLA ferme*  
  
Sarah: * fouille un peu partout ds une chambre* OO''' *vois une de kai pi Tala en train de sembrasser!* Sont plutot adorable! ^_^ OO'''' Une capote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -____-''' y me font peur la!  
  
Les trois: * arrive et voit Sarah fouiller dans leur chose*  
  
Bryan: *pogne les nerfs* CA SUFFIT TABARNAK!!!!!!! JEN AI ASSEZ!! TES JUSTE UNE PTITE FOUINEUSE NOWHERE QUI A PO RAPPORT ICITE!!!! * pogne Sarah pi la met au garde robe et l'embarre*  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' bon shu au garde robe et quesce que ca fou! la!  
  
Kai: attends tu va voir! *gros smile*  
  
Sarah: Attends une voix!  
  
La voix: Salut bebe!  
  
Sarah: * crit au meurtre!*  
  
Vla pour ce chap et le prochain va etre encore mieux ben jespere! ¬_¬ en tk! jespere que vs avez aimez jvous laisse!  
  
Chow!  
  
Bisous 


	10. Les gars pour l'amour du ciel!

BryanTITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Sarah: * crit* QUI A PARLER NE ME TOUCHEZ PO!!!!!!!!!! PERVERS PEU IMPORTE QUI VS ETES NE ME TOUCHEZ PO AGRESSEUR SEXUELLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les trois autres: * rit dla gueule de Sarah*  
  
La voix: ¬_¬''' c Ian, bebe!  
  
Sarah: * hurle* OO'' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! JVEUX SORTIR!!!!!!!!! STI DE CRUISEUR DEGAGE!  
  
lES TROIS AUTRES: OO' *entende Sarah hurler et des choses tomber ds le placard, le vacarme koi*  
  
Tala: Hollyshit! CALME TOI SARAH QUOIQUE TU POURRAIS EN SORTIR AK DES ENFANTS A LIMAGE DE IAN!  
  
Sarah: TAYEULE CONNARD!  
  
Ian: x_X wow elle frappe fort pour une fille!!!!  
  
Sarah: wi! et ce nest qune demo! jte ferai gouter a mon vrai poing pervers! Hmmph! moi ak un ptit nabeau! Forget about that! * arrogante*  
  
Bryan: *écoute Sarah gueuler* SURVEILLE TON LANGUAGE GIRL!  
  
Sarah: Shut your fucking mouth! è_É sortez moi dla!  
  
Kai: pk?  
  
Sarah: È_É GRRRR!!! *Defonce la porte*  
  
Ian: ENFIN LIBRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *embrasse les mur et le sol*  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' degoutant! tu devrais me remercier ptit pervers! Oh! toi sti de tabarnak! * saute sur Bryan*  
  
Bryan: OO'' JPEUX PLUS RESPIRER!  
  
Sarah: Sti! de *se retient*  
  
Bryan: tu te retient pourkoi pour me baiser! * pervers*  
  
Kai et Tala: * rit en silence*  
  
Bryan: Hein nestce pas!  
  
Sarah: è_____________É Je ne te frapperai po a condition que tarrete de me traiter de salope et c pour vous aussi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: Tu te retient hein! shu sure que tu meur denvie dme baiser!  
  
Sarah: * se retient de ne pas lui crisser un coup * è_É Connard!  
  
Bryan: Boufiace!  
  
Sarah: Salaud!  
  
Bryan: ignorante!  
  
Sarah: Guay!  
  
Bryan: Salope!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: È___________É *lui criss un coup de poing*  
  
Tala: Ca existe des lit!  
  
Bryan: ... *pervers*  
  
Sarah: *frue* bande de!!! *sen va*  
  
Bryan: * se leve* merde a va me le payer! Sti de salope fru dla vie! shu sure qua la voulu mle faire!  
  
Tala: -_-' reve tjrs!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ eurk * les imagine au lit* OO''' mauvaise image! Get out of my head!!!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬' shit! calme toé!  
  
Bryan: *a un idée derriere la tete!* Les gars ca vous dit de lui faire payer!  
  
Kai, Tala: ¬_¬' si tu veux!  
  
Ian: *embrasse le sol*  
  
Les trois: *se retourne en direction de Ian* eurk!  
  
Quelques heures plu tard...  
  
Les trois: *trouve Sarah ds cuisine*  
  
Bryan: Sarah!  
  
Tala: OO''' Mais que fa tu?  
  
Sarah: *en train de repasser son linge et y compris ses boxers*  
  
Tala: SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OU TA EU SA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬ parmi toutes les capotes que tu gardais! Et des boxer rose ta va surement bien!  
  
Kai et Bryan: * se tort de rire voyant ses boxer*  
  
Tala: T_T ARREEEETTTEEE DEEE FOOOUIIILLLLEEERRR DDDSSSS MESSSSS AFFAIIRRRESS PITTTIIIIEEERR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: é_è Pove chou! shu dsl! * le prends ds ses bras*  
  
Tala: * montre un regard malicieux* *pogne sarah par les pieds*  
  
Bryan: * pogne Sarah par les bras et l'emmene a lexterieur*  
  
Sarah: Que voulez vous!!!!!  
  
Tala: Tu croyais vraiment tu que je pleurais pour vrai t pathetique!!!!!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ pourtant tavais lair vrai avoue que tu pleurait tellement que tavais honte!  
  
Tala: è__É jai tu lair dun enfant de 5 ans!  
  
Bryan: en faite.... euh oui!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: È___É *lache Sarah un moment et lance une boule de neige ds yeule de Kai et Bryan* V'là!  
  
Kai: OO'''' CAVE!!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬ lachez moi! ou comptez vs mamenez assassins! je ne paniquerai po pour vs! *tourne la tete arrogante*  
  
Tala: * reprends les pieds de Sarah* Tu verras!  
  
Bryan et Tala: * pitch Sarah ds l'auto ds les sieges arrière*  
  
Sarah: OO'''' *sort par lautre porte*  
  
Bryan: * la bloque** gros smile po rassurant*  
  
Sarah: OO''''''''''''', HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STI EMBARQUE MOI PO DSSUS SHU PO TA PROIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STI DE PSYCOPATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ *sassit en avant ak kai qui conduit* *regarde la scene en arrière* kai pk ca serait po moi qui conduit! ¬¬  
  
Kai: J'ai 15 pi jai lage de conduire qui est tout le contraire de toi!  
  
Tala: è________É jsuis jeune d'un mois on sen criss ta meme po lage et meme po ton permi! TABARNAK DONNE MOI LE VOLANT!  
  
Kai: So what jai la maturiter!  
  
Tala: Mon cul!!!! Ta maturiter jlai au cul! au plus profond!  
  
Kai: KI A LES CLÉS! *met les clefs devant les yeux de tala* C MOI ET PO TOI LÉPAIS!!!  
  
Tala: è______________É oh coliss tu me tappe sur le systeme!!  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ Calme toi!  
  
Tala et Kai: OO''' * entende Sarah hurler super fort*  
  
Tala: * se retourne en arrière* Vas-y po trop fort ak la salope!  
  
Kai: Doucement! calme tes instinct animals!!!  
  
Bryan: è_________É jtai tu parler KAI!!!!!!! OUIN ET POURQUOI C PO MOI QUI CONDUIT!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''' gueule po toi tu toccupe de Sarah dac!  
  
Kai: *demarre la voiture*  
  
Tala: * fru sur son siege*  
  
Bryan: *ligotte Sarah*  
  
Sarah: Si tu conte me bouffer tu trouvera rien a bouffer jai po de po sur les os!!!!  
  
Bryan: ¬__¬  
  
Kai: * commence a parler en russe a Tala*  
  
Sarah: OO''' Hein?  
  
Bryan: *embarque ds la conversation*  
  
Sarah: mais que dites-vous! J'veux savoir!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: Tayeule Sarah!!!! jveux po tentendre!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Oh!!! * totalement offusquée* COMBIEN DE FOIS ON MA DIT DME TERRE JAI LIMPRESSION DETRE UNE CHIENNE A VOS YEUX SHUI HUMAINE TOUT COMME VOUS!!!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬'' ca ca reste a prouver ta lair dune chienne sale ak ton colier!!!  
  
Sarah: è_______________É Tabarnak de guay!  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬''' aller kai va plus vite!  
  
Kai: Dac!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *appuie sur le champignon*  
  
Tala: *tombe de son siège* OO''''''' CALME TOÉ TABARNAK ON EST PO DS UNE COURSE DAUTO!!!!!!!! STI!  
  
Bryan: *tombe sur la poitrine de Sarah*  
  
Sarah: OO''''' PERVERS !!!!!!!! DEGAGE HEUREUSEMENT QUE SHU LIGOTER TEN AURAIS MANGER UNE GROSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: Donc jpeux en profiter pour dire des perverserie!  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ vas-y amuse toi pendant quil est temps!  
  
Tala: -_- va po trop loin jveux po avoir un couple faire ca ds ma voiture flambant neuve qun PD chauffard est en train d'user!  
  
Kai: è_É C MA VOITURE ET LE PD CHAUFFARD EST MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: *lui criss un coup de poing* TAYEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala, Bryan: KAI STI CALME TOÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * GUEULE PARTOUT*  
  
Kai: C BRYAN CALISSS QUI MA DIT D'ACCÉLERER!!!!!!!!! STI CALME VS!  
  
Bryan: Viens po mettre le blame sur moi! è________________É  
  
Sarah: STI VOYEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les trois: OO'''  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬''' c mieux!  
  
Bryan: La salope on se tait! *lui bouche la bouche*  
  
Sarah: OO'''  
  
Tala: OO'''''''' les FLICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAI CALME TOÉ AK LE CHAMPIGNON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: MUWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Bryan: Jte le jure KAI C TOI QUI PAYE LAMENDE!!!!!!!!!! C PO MOI!  
  
Tala: NI MOI!!!!  
  
Les flics: VOUS ETES CERNER! ARRETER VS OU NOUS SERONT OBLIGER DY ALLER AVEC LA MANIERE FORTE!  
  
Kai: è________É *sort sa tete de la fenetre* voyeule les PD vous voyez po quuon est presser aller chier!! *fait le doigt et rentre sa tete ds lauto*  
  
Tala: OO'''''''' KAI!!!!!  
  
Kai: Calme toi vieux! Fait le tu va voir que c le fun!!!!  
  
Tala: *y pense* ah ptetre!! * sort sa tete de lauto se leve et baisse ses pantalons montre son cul aux flics*  
  
Bryan, Sarah, Kai: OO''' TALA TEN FAIT TROP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: EURK! MOI QUI EST A COTER JAI SON AFFAIRE EN GROS PLAN! oO' TALA CACHE MOÉ CA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: *rit dla gueule des policier et remonte ses pants* Haa! MDR! C VRAI QUE C LFUN!!!!  
  
Kai: LA TEN A TROP FAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y SONT FOU FURIEUX!  
  
Bryan: OO''''' MERDE!! LES FLICS DROIT DVANT!  
  
Tala: Vas-y doucement ak ma voiture!  
  
Kai: Après cque ta fait au flics et A MOI *frissons de degouts* jai po le choix!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: OO'' sen ai fini dma voiture!!!!  
  
Sarah: MERDE OU VS MEMMENER POUR LA MILLIEME FOIS!  
  
Bryan: è________É tayeule!  
  
Sarah: è__________________É OH TOI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: TOURNE Y NOUS RATTRAPE!!! STI QUE T CAVE DNOUS AVOIR TOUS MIS DE LA CRISS DE MARDE! STI! JAI PO ENVIE DE FINIR MA VIE DS UNE CELLULE PAR TA FAUTE JAI ENCORE FULL DE CHOSES A VIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'''  
  
Bryan: Moi avec!!!!!!!! OO'''' KAI!!!  
  
Kai: MERDE!! VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE 17 OU 3 ON EST SEULEMENT DES ADO QUI VEULENT VIVRE LEUR VIT ET AVOIR DU FUN!!!! GO! LA! VOUS ETES MOUMOUNES!  
  
Tala: C PO PAREIL CALISSS MOI JVEUX PO ME RAMASER AK DES CROTTER A PRISON DAC! C TU DURE A COMPRENDRE!!!!!!!!!!! È____é *FRAPPE kAI*  
  
Bryan: SHU DAC AK TOI TALA!  
  
Kai: OK LES MOUMOUNES *tourne brusque*  
  
Tala: *tombe de son siege*  
  
Bryan: *tombe encore sur Sarah*  
  
Sarah: salle pervers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: O_X TU VA TU ARRÊTE CALISS!!!   
  
Kai: CRISS CRISSS TA CEINTURE! MAUDITE MARDE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: jai po envie sa me gosse! fake arrête!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: *soupir de soulagment* les flics sont plus la on les a semer!  
  
Kai: Enfin!  
  
Tala: *sentends sur son dossier* En fin de conte jfinirai po ds une cellule! -.-'  
  
Kai: *reparle en russe a Bryan*  
  
Tala: *rit en silence*  
  
Bryan: *repond a kai en russe* *bande les yeux de Sarah*  
  
Sarah: BRYAN C KOI KE TU FAIS C PO DROLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI C POUR FAIRE CQUE JPENSE OUBLIE CA! JE NE LE FERAI PO POVE PERVERS!!!!  
  
Bryan: You shut your big mouth fucking bitch!  
  
Sarah: è___É jvoix plus rien!  
  
Kai: Ah! Ca c une surprise Sarah!!!  
  
Tala: Tu verra shu sure que tu va aimer! * gros sourire*  
  
Bryan: *apporte Sarah*  
  
** franchisent une porte**  
  
Une personne: Avez vs 18 ans?  
  
Kai: Oui pk m'dame!  
  
La madame: Vs etes plutot jeune aparament!  
  
Tala: Ns les petits adultes nous sommes tanner se faire traiter de jeunes *revolter*  
  
Bryan Kai: ¬__¬'.' la honte son derriere degueux au police pi maintenant son histoire dadulte XD  
  
Sarah: Hein?  
  
Bryan: Tayeule! è_é  
  
La madame: OO''' c bo la!  
  
Les trois et Sarah les yeux bander: *continu leur chemin*  
  
LA SUITE ----- 


	11. Les gars pour l'amour du ciel! partie 2

BryanTITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 9 (suite)  
  
Sarah: LES GARS ARRÊTER! *attends des bruit po rassurants* OO''  
  
Kai: A qui lhonneur douvrir ses yeux!  
  
Tala: Moi!  
  
Bryan: Non MOI!  
  
Kai: LES GARS NE VOUS CHICANER PO C MOI QUI VA LOUVRIR DE TOUTE FACON!!!!  
  
Sarah: peut importe juste menlever ctaffaire la jveux pu etre aveugle!!!!  
  
Tala: * enleve le foulard!*  
  
Sarah: OO'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' *reste traumatizer!  
  
Les trois: *rit dsa gueule*  
  
Sarah: *voit des danseuses nues ds un bar* *se ferme tout de suite les yeux* REMETTEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE LE BANDEAU! CREVEZ MOI LES YEUX C AFFREUX!!!!!!!!!! VS ETES PERVERS CALISSS AIDEZ MOI!  
  
Kai: *gros smile*  
  
Tala: Calme-toi! Assis toi!  
  
Bryan: Monsieur jveux 4 gros verres de vodka!  
  
Sarah: shu po alcoolique  
  
Bryan: voudrait essayer!  
  
Sarah: jpo capable de boire ses dames en avant du stage me gene tabarnak!!!!! *baisse la tete pour ne po voir le stage* messemblait que la musique et tout etait suspect!  
  
Kai: Calme toi tu ne trouve po quyon des....  
  
Sarah: TAYEULE NE PRONONCE PLUS RIEN!!!!! *fermes ses yeux et va devant le stage* COLISSE DE TABARNAK ALLER VS METTRE KKCHOSE SUR VOTRE DOS C LE HONTE DE MA VIE JAI PO ENVIE DVOUS VOIR A POIL DONC VOUS SAVEZ KOI FAIRE BANDE DE SALOPE YA PEUT CES 3 LA QUI ME TRAITE DE SALOPE MAIS YA PO PLUS SALOPE QUE VS!!! DEGAGER VOTRE FUCKING BUTT DU STAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TLM: *regarde Kai Tala et Bryan*  
  
Les trois: OO''''  
  
Les stripteaseuses: *sen va*  
  
Sarah: C mieux!!!!  
  
Tala: è____É hey tlm nous a viser par ta faute sti de vache!!! pi fallait po les faire sen aller!!!  
  
Kai: Nevermind ya deja une stripteaseuse devant ns!  
  
Sarah: *claque Kai* non mais quesce qui te prends ma fois!!!!!!  
  
Kai: x_X  
  
Bryan: *finit son verre* ¬_¬ *regarde la scene* *detourne son regard voit le G de Sarah sortir* *le tire*  
  
Sarah: X_O''' *pleure tellement que ca fa mal* yeouchhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: *gros sourire*  
  
Tala: pk tirais po sur le stage faire juste un strip tease!  
  
Sarah: KOI" MOI MONTRER MON CORPS DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE NON C PO MON STYLE PO COMME C CRISS DE SALOPE PAYER JUSTE POUR CA! SCUSER MOI MES VOUS ME CONAISSER PO BEN! OKAY!!!!  
  
Bryan: Juste un!  
  
Sarah: NOPE!!!  
  
Tala: ¬__¬ GO!  
  
Sarah: *se calme et bois son verre* OO''' C DÉGUEUX!!!!! COMMENT VOUS FAITE POUR BOIRE CA!!!!  
  
Tala: Simple tu bois et tu y devient attcher comme jviens dfaire! * se saoul la gueule*  
  
Sarah: *sens le verre* C degueux ca sent fort!  
  
Kai: *deja ivre mort*  
  
Bryan: *commande un autre verre*  
  
Sarah: ¬__________________________¬'' my god!!! *essaie de boire le verre*  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Sarah: *ivre morte*  
  
Les gars: *aussi saoul*  
  
Sarah: En fin dcompte vous avez po ttort cc ssuppperr boonn!! * continue a boire*  
  
Bryan: *degueule en dessous dla table*  
  
Tala: *assis tout croche*  
  
Kai: *rit pour rien étourdi*  
  
Sarah: *tappe sur la table folle*  
  
Bryan: J'aurais du po en boire trop! *dégueule*  
  
Sarah: VIVE LA BIERE ET LALCOOL!!!! (c po vrai jbois po de biere voyons ¬¬)  
  
Kai: Haaa!!!  
  
Tala: OO''' * sur le point de degueuler*  
  
Sarah: *parle mal* et voilllaa un aautre quii degguueeuuulle!!!!   
  
Kai: ¬_¬ *tjrs saoul* arrete ma degueuler itoo!  
  
Sarah: Okkay que ddites vsss de quiiittterrr!!!!  
  
Bryan: dac...  
  
Tala: Okay...  
  
Kai: ok c bo! on y va!  
  
** quitte tous la place **  
  
Tala: Quui cccconnndduiiittt!!!?!  
  
Bryan: CC pooo mmmoiii!!!!!  
  
Kai: *shake* C poo mmoii shu trop eetttourdi!! Dac! Saarraaahhh???  
  
Sarah: Dsl OO''' *degueule derrière la voiture*  
  
Tala: ATTTEEENTTTIONNN MA VOIITTURRRE!!!!  
  
Kai: C PO TA VVOITURE *lui criss un coup de poing*  
  
Tala: x_X *se releve*  
  
Sarah: T'en fait po!  
  
** rentre ds lauto s'assisent tous derrrière **  
  
Sarah: jconduit ppoo!!!!  
  
Bryan: C pooo mmoooerr ccc sssure!  
  
Kai et Tala: Poo moiii nnnoonnn plllus fake vos yyeule!!!!  
  
Sarah: J'sais po ccondduirrre! Faakke!!!.... *voit tlm endormi sur elle* è___________É Hey!!!!!  
  
Tala: *endormi et l'assome* Tayeule!!!  
  
Sarah: x_________X  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sarah: Trop drole MDR!!! J'espère que vous avez aimer!!!  
  
Tala: J'mai saouler pove folle! jai lair stupide  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬ moi itoo  
  
Kai: *tjrs saoul*  
  
Sarah: OO''' * voit kai degueuler dvant sa gueule* YASHH!!!! JESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ AIMEZ AU PROCHAIN CHAP! bYE!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Bloody Valentine (ptetre) 


	12. Collée à ta peau! MDR! XD

BryanTITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Sarah: *tjrs malade a terre*  
  
Tala: *la kick pour voir si est tjrs vivante* ¬_¬''' Sarah!  
  
Sarah: è__É TU GOSSES! *lui pogne la cheville*  
  
Tala: * y tombe a terre* X_X OW! MON DOS! MA COLONNE VERTÉBRALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: -_- arrête de parler jai mal a coeur par votre faute! jai ete saouler par votre faute!  
  
Tala: x_X c toi qui a continuer a boire ton verre vien po ns blamer!  
  
Sarah: AU FAITE TA VIDER COMBIEN DE BOUTEILLE hier?  
  
Tala: * sur le point de degueuler* une dizaine! XD OO'' okay arrete de parler de biere okay?  
  
Sarah: OO'' *sur le point de degueuler* Merde!  
  
Tala: -.-' Ma degueuler ds po long!  
  
Bryan: * arrive ak sa bouteille*  
  
Sarah, Tala: OO'''' *sen va au toilette*  
  
Bryan: OO'' mais quesce quil ont c po dla biere c du COKE ¬_¬'  
  
Ds les toilettes...  
  
Sarah: dégage les filles dabord!!!  
  
Tala: ki ta dit ca fou toi cte regle la ds le cul!  
  
Sarah: jdegueulerai po a deux sur un bol de toilette po question *se retient*  
  
Tala: Pense tu que jveux plus po pour rien que jte demande de sortir!!!!!  
  
Sarah: MA TE DEGUEULER DSUS SI NON!!!  
  
Tala: Oh LES MENACES!!!  
  
Sarah: OUI ET T MIEUX LES ÉCOUTER CRISS!  
  
Tala: è___________É  
  
Sarah: *pousse Tala*  
  
Tala: ¬_________________¬'''  
  
Sarah: *degueule ds le bol*  
  
Tala: ah! degueux!  
  
Sarah: *verte malade* ta juste a po regarder!  
  
Tala: Tentendre rejetter toute la biere dhier ca me fait degueuler! Eurk! *va degueuler ds po long*  
  
Sarah: *verte malade les yeux cerner* J'ai po dormit dla nuit tellement que jetais saoul!!!!  
  
Tala: Moi jai dormit comme un enfant! En passant *pervers* ctait ben confortable!  
  
Sarah: è_________É *tire la chaine* *le frappe derrière la tete et sen va*  
  
Tala: OO''' *va degueuler*  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ que faisiez vs en vous entendait gueuler CHICANE DE COUPLE!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Wtv! *voit Bryan* OO''' n'APPROCHE PO! J'veux plus voir de biere pu une seule goute meme!!!!  
  
Bryan: Sti de conasse c du coke!  
  
Sarah: OO'' Oups...*regarde l'heure* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Kai, Bryan: OO''' Mes tympans!!!!  
  
Sarah: J'dois filler a lécole T__T NON!!!!!  
  
Tala: *sort de la toilette* ¬__¬ ca va deja mieux  
  
Sarah: *court prends ses choses et sort toute bien habiller*  
  
Kai: ¬_¬' Ah! LA TA PO LAIR SALOPE MAIS DUNE FILLE A SA MAMAN!  
  
Sarah: è___________É JHAIS QUON ME TRAITE DE FILLE A SON AFFAIRE!!! FAKE TAYEULE!  
  
Kai: -_-'' Si tu le souhaite salope mais maintenant fille a son affaire affaire!!!  
  
Sarah: è___É STI DE FIF!!  
  
Sarah Tala: OO''' *sont attacher*  
  
Bryan: * gros smile* MAINTENANT TU VA ETRE OBLIGER DALLER A LÉCOLE AK LUI!  
  
Sarah: *lui saute dessus mais tombe*  
  
Tala: ¬_¬... té attacher a moi!  
  
Sarah: X_X a jai oublier!  
  
Bryan: *exhibe son derrière* Héhé!  
  
Sarah: è_É *enragée*  
  
Tala: OO''' C KOI LÉCOLE!!! VEUX PO Y ALLER SI C POUR ME FAIRE TRIPOTER PARTOUT PAR LE MEDECIN! __ LES MEDECINS SONT DES PERVERS!  
  
Sarah: J'SUIS FUTUR MEDECIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: ah! ¬¬ wtv! dsl!  
  
Sarah: è_É oui tetais mieux!  
  
Bryan: Donc jai hate de voir la premiere journer de Tala a lécole ak Sarah!  
  
Kai: *supplie a genoux* dmain! tu peux tu memmener! *affiche un smile innocent*  
  
Sarah: ¬___¬''' maybe! tout depent de ton attitude ak moi!  
  
Kai: ^_______________^  
  
Sarah: -_-'' arrête t decevant!  
  
Tala: OO''' VEUX PO T__T  
  
Sarah: Aye pleure po voyons c super le fun ben po vraiment mais bon... go! NON! TON HABILLEMENT!!!!  
  
Tala: QUESCE QUE TA CONTRE!  
  
Sarah: C Weird!!!!!!  
  
Tala: è__________É *lui pogne le cul*  
  
Sarah: OO''' AYE! *le claque*  
  
Kai: *pervers* Vous etes attacher donc cela signfie que vs allez etre obliger de vous suivre et y compris a la douche et kan vs vous changez!!!!  
  
Tala Sarah: BRYAN! TABARNAK DE FIF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: * gros smile*  
  
Tala Sarah: *Va le frapper*  
  
Bryan: X_X Merde...  
  
Kai: Now Tala tu dois aller te changer!!!  
  
Tala: Non shu correct dmeme!  
  
Sarah: Moi jai deux options soit me promenez ak un type habiller weird et me faire devisager ou soit que je fais innapercu! Entre les deux je choisit la deuxieme!  
  
Tala: OO''' Non jveux po que tu me VOYE PERVERSE!!  
  
Sarah: C po pour ca que jveux que tu te change niaiseux!  
  
Kai Bryan: *les pousse ds la chambre et bloquent la porte*  
  
Tala Sarah: OO'''  
  
Sarah: Heureusement que jsuis changée *soupir*  
  
Tala: OO'' NON!! JRESTE DMEME!!  
  
Sarah: Ma fermer mes yeux! Promis! *se retourne*  
  
Tala: *regarde si elle ne ment po* ¬_______¬ tu va en manger une grosse si jte surprends en me regardant!  
  
Sarah: *les yeux fermer* jme dmande pourkoi tes gener shu sure que ta un criss de beau corps!  
  
Tala: è________É *lui pogne le cul*  
  
Sarah: è______________É *claque Tala*  
  
Tala: HAAAAAAAA! RETOURNE TOI JAI PO FINI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
À l'extérieur...  
  
Kai Bryan: *écoute et rit dleur gueule*  
  
Ds la chambre...  
  
Sarah: OO''' *bave*  
  
Tala: è______________É COLISS TOURNE TOI!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: *bave* Oo'  
  
Sarah: Fine scuse moi *fouille ds garde robe* *lui donne une chemise une cravate et une pair de pants*  
  
Tala: OO'' what's that! I won't wear that for sure! * prends la cravate* What's that weird thing!!  
  
Sarah: è________É Tu porte ca ou jmoccupe de toi!  
  
Tala: OO''' Ok! MAIS COMMENT ON MET CA!  
  
Sarah: Met dont ta chemise pour commencer shu sure que t capable de mettre ca ¬¬ les manche vont sur les bras!  
  
Tala: è_________É shu po niaiseux jsais ca! arrête ou jte pogne le cul!  
  
Sarah: è________É Sacrament... Mets te pants pi ma taider!  
  
Tala: Eh rgarde po ou si non!  
  
Sarah: c BO LES MENACE!!!!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ how and where do we were that weird thing now?  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ just like me! Let me show you ¬__¬ la honte my god!!!  
  
Tala: OO'' c LAITE! JVAIA AVOIR DLAIR DUN GARS BIEN EDUQUER!!!! NON!  
  
Sarah: Tala!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: ¬_____¬.. fine then i'll wear it!  
  
Sarah: *L'aide a lui mettre*  
  
Tala: OO'' c trop serrer la!!!! SARAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: è_________É ha! ha!  
  
Tala: SARAH! CALISS!!!  
  
Sarah: dsl ctait trop tentant!! tu vois  
  
Tala: -_-' ah okay!  
  
Sarah: XD T ADORABLE!! AH OUI! MA TE METTRE DU GELE! *prends la bouteil de gele* OO'' *degueule voyant une bouteil*  
  
Tala: OO''' NON!! *tire Sarah et defonce la porte et tombe a terre ak Sarah*  
  
Sarah: OO'''  
  
Tala: X_X tu mecrases!  
  
Kai Bryan: *les regarde* y sont habiller dla meme maniere sauf que Sarah a un habit bcp plus feminin! XDDD  
  
Bryan: Attention descend ta jupe!!!!   
  
Sarah: è___________É *ne peut se lever*  
  
Tala: X_X Sarah!  
  
Sarah: Dsl! ^^''' *aide a relever Tala*  
  
Tala: x_X *debout*  
  
Bryan: Alors prêt pour lecole les jeunes!  
  
Sarah: è__________É Tayeule!  
  
Kai: XD  
  
Tala: T_T veux po y aller! si c pour me faire tripoter!  
  
Sarah: Dkoi parles-tu tripoter XD  
  
Bryan: En faite yer tromatizer dpuis sa plu tendre enfance ya ete ''agresser'' si jpeux mle permettre mais c Tala qui exagère la mot est trop fort! ...  
  
Sarah: C bo! On part! * quitte ak tala qui traine a terre*  
  
Tala: OO''' Yeouch mon butt!!!  
  
Bryan Kai: ¬________________________________________________________¬'' Yeouch!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ ma po prendre lautobus aujourdhui! jai po envie dme faire devisager ak toi!  
  
Tala: OO'' et c tu loin!  
  
Sarah: 3 km!  
  
Tala: XD NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Tu fou rien las-bas donc ca va te faire de lexercise mon ptit glouton!  
  
Tala: tu ma appeler mon ptit glouton! ^^  
  
Sarah: ne reve po trop! plutot mourir! ¬_¬'''  
  
Tala: -_-''' dommage!  
  
Sarah: XD  
  
Presque arriver a lécole...  
  
Sarah: *tjrs po fatiguer*  
  
Tala: *en sueur full fatiguer* Sarah! Arrête jai les jambe en compote  
  
Sarah: c ce que jai dit ter un glouton! Jcommence en koi aujuste! ¬¬ profite pour te reposer!  
  
Tala: *saute ds larbre*  
  
Sarah: *pend ds le vide en dessous de larbre* OO''' TALA!!!  
  
Tala: ¬¬''  
  
Sarah: Fine ¬¬ *regarde son agenda! CA VA MAL KAN TA UNE MAIN DE LIBRE!!!  
  
Tala: *ignore*  
  
Sarah: Bon jcommence en ED.PHY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: OO' *tombe de larbre* T PO SERIEUSE!!!!  
  
Sarah: ^^ je le savais que ca marcherais *donne un baiser sur lendroit de sa bosse sa tete*  
  
Tala: ¬___________¬' grr!  
  
Sarah: En faite jcommence en anglais ensuite Bio, art com pi ¬¬ mon cours de musique XDDD   
  
Tala: Super Horraire! ¬___¬''' NON!  
  
Sarah: Non mais shu pogner ak toi toute la journer et ptetre le restant dma vie! OO'''''''' NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!  
  
Tala: *pervers* Ah! Ouin...  
  
Sarah: Bon let's go! *prends une grande respiration* jvais avoir lair conne ak un PD coller a ma peau!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: è_É le PD C MOI JTE SIGNALE!!!  
  
Sarah: *traine Tala jusqua l'école*  
  
Tala: OO''  
  
Sarah: *ferme les yeux pour ne po voir les gens qui la fixe jusqua lentrer de lécole*  
  
Tala: SARAH!!!!! YEOUCH CA FAIT MAL! ARRÊTE!  
  
Sarah: *lemmene a son casier* CHECK TOI TU TLA FERME TOUTE LA JOURNER PO UN MOT EST-CE CLAIR! *regard furieux*  
  
Tala: OO''' *tromatizer* oui oui!  
  
Sarah: J'm'en vais en anglais!!! Donc tu me suis sans un mot meme pendant le cours tu va te faire passer pour mon cousin TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS LOINTAIN! D'AC!!!  
  
Tala: Relaxe quand tu dit tres jai limpression que ta honte  
  
Sarah: c ca!!  
  
Tala: è___É Gr! Fucking bitch!  
  
Sarah: TAYEULE!!! ON EST ARRIVER!!!! *lassome ak son cartable* *arrive a sa place* Tu tassis a terre ya po de place!!!  
  
Tala: è__________É *la pousse et s'assit*  
  
Sarah: è_____É  
  
** la cloche sonne **  
  
Sarah, Tala: OO'''  
  
Le prof: Hi everyone!  
  
Sarah: -_- ca yes son discours langlais suce!  
  
Tala: -_________- on peut tu parler en russe icite?  
  
Sarah: TAYEULE *lassome ak son cartable*  
  
Le prof: * se retourne en direction de Sarah et Tala*  
  
Sarah Tala: OO'''  
  
Le prof: Miss Wong please would you present me that new student?  
  
Sarah: No I can't!  
  
Tala: OO'  
  
Sarah: *rougit tout le monde la regarde* No I can't  
  
Le prof: Why?  
  
Sarah: He's... he's... ¬_¬'' He's me cousin '' lointain ''!  
  
Tala: Quel anglais!  
  
Le prof: ¬__¬'' ah I understand!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Tala: *Endormi ds sur le bureau de Sarah en bavant *  
  
Sarah: ¬__¬ eurk! *ennuyer*  
  
Le prof: Wake up Miss!  
  
Sarah: OO''' *se réville* OUPS!  
  
Tala: *se réveille* en koi!  
  
Le prof: Give me the number 1's answer!   
  
Sarah: OO''' My homework isn't even done!!!!! * met ses mains dvant sa bouche et se dit quelle aura du fermer sa grande gueule*  
  
Le prof: DETENTION!!!  
  
Sarah: OO'' No please don't I'd do anything! Please don't *se colle après les jambe du prof* (pensez po croche c po ca)  
  
Tala: J'AI TOUJOURS LES MENOTTES!! Oo'  
  
Sarah: T___T  
  
Le prof: ¬_¬'' Fine then you'll stay after class to wash all the desk! (mon anglais craint)  
  
Sarah: I'M NOT ''CENDRILLON'' oO''  
  
Tala: *rit dsa gueule*  
  
Sarah: YOU DON'T LAUGH AT ME *gros smile*  
  
Tala: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!? oO'' I'll stay too! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BIG MOUTH!  
  
Sarah: è___________É SHUT UP WILL YA!  
  
Le prof: ¬_¬ ok go back to your place NOW!!!  
  
Tala: -___________-''' The shame of my whole life! XD  
  
Sarah: ¬__________¬'  
  
Quelques heures plus tard... au cours de bio...  
  
Le prof: Aujourdh'ui on a un labo sur le sang!  
  
Sarah: DU SANG!!!!!!!!!!! X_x SHU MORTE DAVANCE!!!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Sarah: *regarde laiguille pour se piquer (un labo de gr sanguin) traumatizée* NON! JPO CAPABLE!  
  
Tala: ¬___¬''' veux po le faire! OO'' Si tu veux jvais me faireu n grand plaisir de te piquer!  
  
Sarah: OO''' MON CUL TU VA ME FAIRE PISSER LE SANG EN ME LENFONCANT!!  
  
Tala: Non shu po con!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬ sa reste a prouver!  
  
Tala: ¬__¬' T'inquiete *prends laiguille*  
  
Sarah: *se ferme les yeux*  
  
Tala: -_-' calme toi *prends la main de Sarah*  
  
Sarah: OO YEOUCH!!!!!  
  
Tala: ¬_____________¬''' jai rien fait!!  
  
Sarah: oups! *referme ses yeux*  
  
Tala: *la pique pour vrai*  
  
Sarah: OO''' YEOUCHHH!  
  
Tala: Maintenant tu peux crier!  
  
Sarah: *se regarde le doigt* OO''' JPISSE LE SANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEN NON TSÉ TU LO PO ENFONCER M'SIEUR!!!! STI!!! JSENS QUE JE VAIS *sévanouit*  
  
Tala: OO''' *tombe a terre avec*  
  
Les autres: OO'' *regarde Sarah et Tala à terre*  
  
Tala: ^^'''  
  
Les autres: ¬_¬  
  
Tala: è_É AWAYEZ YA RIEN A VOIR TABARNAK!!!!!  
  
Sarah: *se releve* -_- ou suis-je?  
  
Tala: la OU LA HONTE ET LE DESESPOIR Y REIGNE NON MAIS TA PO VU A CAUSE DE TOI SHU SURE QUE NOUS SOMMES LA RISER DE LÉCOLE!!!!  
  
Sarah: NON M'SIEUR MENFONCE LAIGUILLE!  
  
Tala: è___________É NON JAI SEULEMENT APPUYER UN PEU! STI C TOI QUI FAIT LA FOLLE COMME SI CA SERAIT LA FIN DU MONDE!!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' me sent mieux!!! OO''' pisse encore le sang coliss!!!  
  
Tala: -_- *soupir*  
  
SUITE --- (jsais yer po mal long) 


	13. Collée à ta peau! MDR! XD partie 2

BryanTITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 10 (suite)  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' Bref c mon tour *gros smile*  
  
Tala: Non! *essaie de sechapper*  
  
Sarah: No Tala tu reste et tu ne peux mechapper on est menotter  
  
Tala: OO''' NON!!!  
  
Sarah: écoute tu me la fait *pogne la main de Tala et le pique*  
  
Tala: OO''' YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! T ALLER BRUSQUE!!!  
  
Sarah: tu bougeais comme un animal en chaleur colisse! calme -toi!  
  
Tala: jpisse le sang!   
  
Sarah: * lassome ak son gros livre de BIOLOGIE*  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Tala: ¬_________¬'' Shu du groupe sanguin A+  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ Moi itoo! le honte comme toé!  
  
Tala: XD  
  
Sarah: Va te sucer un couille!  
  
Tala: Comment tu veux jy arrive meme po ¬.¬!  
  
Au cours d'art com...  
  
Sarah Tala: ** assi coller sur un chaise full ptite*  
  
Sarah: ___________ jai le bord dla chiase ds le trou de cul!  
  
Tala: _ moi avec! J'ai ca ds le trou de cul c comme porter un G!!!!  
  
Sarah: OO''' KOI TEN PORTE!!!!  
  
Tala: OO''' OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Sarah: yo! on est plus den le cours danglais, avoue que ten porte!!  
  
Le prof: Arrêter vos niaiserie vous deux!  
  
Sarah Tala: è________É colisse de prof!  
  
Le prof: koi?  
  
Sarah: Rien!  
  
Tala: ¬_______¬'''  
  
Le prof: vs deux c a votre tour en passant de passer a la chambre noir!  
  
Sarah: MDR! jverrai plus rien!  
  
Tala: OO''' t po sérieuse  
  
Sarah: *lui frotte la tete* po pour rien que ca sappelle chambre noir!  
  
Tala Sarah: *rentre ds la chambre noir*  
  
Sarah: OO''' *voir plus tala*  
  
Tala: OO''''  
  
Sarah: *cherche la lumière* *la trouve*  
  
Tala: SA VA BRULER LES PHOTO POVE IGNORANTE!!  
  
Sarah: Euh! c parce que cette lumiere est fait expres pour NE PAS bruler les photos! XD  
  
Tala: -_-'' dsl!  
  
Sarah: *commence a faire ses choses!*  
  
Tala: ¬_¬ tu fais koi!  
  
Sarah: J'fa mais photo! et jlai imprime!  
  
Tala: * a un idee derrière la tête*  
  
Sarah: ta un idée derrière la tete Tala!  
  
Tala: *baisse ses pantalon*  
  
Sarah: OO'  
  
Tala: *mon son cul sur la machine a imprimer!*  
  
Sarah: OO''' mais que fais tu!  
  
** la photo sort**  
  
Sarah: ** prends la photo * OO''' TON BUTT COLISSS ¬¬ CTAIT CA TON IDÉE! *fixe la photo* ^^ faut avouer que yer bo ton cul!  
  
Tala: -_-' biensure que oui!  
  
Sarah: ¬_______________________¬...  
  
Tala: *fait encore plein de photo*  
  
Sarah: FAIT LE EN GROS PLAN! *PERVERSE* ^^  
  
Tala: ¬___¬ si tu veux! et que compte tu faire avec!  
  
Sarah: Mon album des plus bo cul masculin!  
  
Tala: XD Non!  
  
Tala: *remonte ses pantalon* Bon Sarah c a mon tour! tu va minprimer tes boules!  
  
Sarah: è____________________________É Non! PERVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *essaie de sortir*  
  
Tala: è________________É té coller a moi donc tu ne peux sortir! Ha!  
  
Sarah: T_______T PERVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE!! *les imprimes*  
  
Tala: è________É hey! ta qqchose sur le dos!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: c ca ou dla marde! è_____É  
  
Tala: *pogne Sarah*  
  
Sarah: OO'' Arrête lache moi!  
  
Tala: *essaie dla photographier ak la machine*  
  
Sarah: tu me BAVE SUR LE DOS MERDE!!!! pk tu bave! OO''  
  
Tala: ¬¬  
  
Sarah: *se lève et remet sa chemise a lendroit* MON PERVERS *lui saute dessus* è__________________É OSTI DE PERVERS EN MANQUE!!! Une chance que ta po réussi!  
  
Tala: x_X JPEUX FAIRE PIRE DONC TAYEULE!!!  
  
Sarah: OO''' hey! TOSERAIS PO!  
  
Tala: Biensure!  
  
Sarah: è_é J'AI MAL AU POIGNET A FORCE DETRE COLLÉE A TOI!  
  
Tala: MOI JAI LIMPRESSION QUE TE COLLER A MA PEAU TABARNAK!  
  
Sarah: è_____________É DIT C TU BRYAN QUI A LES CLÉS! OH LUI LA FAUT QUE JLUI REGLE SON COMPTE!!!  
  
** plus de lumière **  
  
Tala Sarah: OO'''  
  
Sarah: *essaIE DE trouver le porte* C BARRER!! OO'' *QQUN LUI pogne le cul*  
  
Tala: Yen a dedans! *pervers*  
  
Sarah: è_____É *claque ds le vide car elle ne voit rien*  
  
Tala: Rater!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: è_____É té ou!!!  
  
Tala: *le met a terre*  
  
Chez Bryan et Kai...  
  
Bryan: *baille* -.-  
  
Kai: *pogne le cul de Bryan*  
  
Bryan: *sursaute* COLISSE DE GUAY! SI T EN MANQUE VA DONC POGNER CELLE DE SARAH! TU VEUX! NON MAIS FAUT VRAIMENT KE TU SOIS EN MANQUE POUR FAIRE CA TABARNAK!  
  
Kai: *pervers* c vrai que jle suis! *sapporche de Bryan*  
  
Bryan: OO'''  
  
Chez Sarah et Tala...  
  
Tala: XD! *en sueur sur Sarah*  
  
Sarah: *en sueur* J'en peux plus Tala arrête! S'il-te-plait arrête... arrête...  
  
Tala: *en sueur* Ca fait que commencer...  
  
Sarah: Non!  
  
Tala: Oh! que oui...  
  
** Soudainement la porte et le prof les voit **  
  
Sarah: x____X jpeux plus respirer et jcreve ya qqun qui a ouvert le chauffage!  
  
Tala: X_X jvais mourir deshydrater!  
  
Le prof: Wow! il y a eu une panne ca va! le chauffage a marcher pendant tout ca tps c po logique! ¬_¬''  
  
Tala Sarah: -_-'  
  
Le prof: Vos photos jpeux les voirs!  
  
Tala Sarah: OO''' MERDE!!! *court ak les photos*  
  
Le prof: Hey! OO''  
  
Un peu plus tard...  
  
Sarah: Moi jfox shu tanner!  
  
Tala: D'ac! shu tanner de porter staffaire la!  
  
Sarah: ah vi moi itoo!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jespère que vs avez aimez bref jvous laisse! (jsuis pressée)  
  
Bye! Au prochain chappie!  
  
xoxox Oublier po les review please!! TRES IMPORTANT! 


	14. CANICULE EN PLEINE ÈRE DE GLACE, FAN ENR...

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Sarah Tala: *arrive de lécole*  
  
Tala: OO''' HEY JAURAIS PU UTILISER MA VOITURE!! *essouflé* OH SHU CAVE!  
  
Sarah: ¬__¬ maintenant que tu le remarque!  
  
Tala: hey taurais pu mle dire jte signale!  
  
Sarah: No! c toi cpo mon prob pi jtannée detre collé a toi!!! BRYAN!!!!!!!!!!! VIENS QUE JTE PETE LA GUEULE! LES CLÉS!!!  
  
Bryan: *court partout* Oo'' KAI DÉGAGE! SHU PO GAY!  
  
Kai: Awaye reste!  
  
Tala: OO'' sont virer gay dpuis quon est partis!  
  
Kai: *court après Bryan*  
  
Sarah: è_______________É KAI! LAISSE LE DONC TRANKIL!!!!!!!! *saute sur kai*  
  
Tala: oO''' *est emporter ak Sarah* JSUIS TJRS COLLER A TOI NOUBLIE PO CA! SIBOUERE! x_X  
  
Kai: è_______É Hey!  
  
Bryan: -.- *soulagé*  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
Kai Bryan: *assis sur la table*  
  
//You look like ass you smell like shit// (une de mes chansons préférée de Sum41)  
  
Kai Bryan: oO' *entendent full fort une chanson*  
  
//So why are you a such a dick//  
  
Bryan: -_-jvais aller voir et dégage ne me suit po! è_____É va te chercher un autre gay autre que moi! *se dirige vers lendroit dou le bruit sort* OO''' *le bruit le fait dvenir sourd* OO''' *voit Sarah sauter sur un lit en faisant semblant davoir une guitarre ak Tala mort de honte coller a Sarah*  
  
Sarah: SO WHY ARE YOU A SUCH A DICK *chante la chanson et gueule* (jfais ca chez ns XD)  
  
Tala: OO''' SHUI SOURD!!! *coller a Sarah*  
  
Bryan: QUOI JENTEND RIEN!!!  
  
Tala: EST FOLLE!  
  
Bryan: KOI!?  
  
Sarah: *continue a gueuler la chanson* YOU WALK AROUNDS LIKE YOU'RE THE TITS!...  
  
Tala: è____É SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TABARNAK TA TU FINI!!!! JSUIS TANNNÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ STTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POOOOOOOOOOOUURRQUOI TT UNE EEEEEEEESSSSTTTTIIIII DEEEEEEEEE PLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Sarah: è__________É *arrête sec et le pousse* OO''' *oublie quel est collé et tombe avec*  
  
Bryan: *ferme le systeme de son et les regarde a terre* -_-' Donc? Le trip était koi de gueuler dla sorte jsuis sourd la!  
  
Kai: *arrive et saute sur Bryan*  
  
Bryan: Oo'' Sarahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aide moi!!!!!!! PLIIIZZZ!!!!  
  
Sarah: *soupir* ¬__¬ voila ! t servit t tjrs pervers et voila que tu pourra exercer t perverseries sur Kai!  
  
Bryan: Oo''' NON!!!  
  
Tala: -_-'  
  
** On cogne a la porte **  
  
Sarah: OO'' jvais ouvrir viens Tala... ¬__¬'''  
  
Bryan: Et moi! AIDE MOI!!!  
  
Kai: *lèche la figure de Bryan*  
  
Bryan: OO''' Sarah T_T  
  
Sarah: * va ouvrir la porte* *voit un colli* OO'' c koi?  
  
Tala: OO''  
  
Sarah: ¬__¬ J'ai une main donc aide moi a louvrir Tala!  
  
Tala: --' dac!  
  
Sarah: OO'' *ouvre* DE LARGENT!!!! CA VIENT DE KI?!?  
  
Tala: De largent $_$  
  
Sarah: * bave* $_$ Yeah! MA COURIR LES BOUTIQUES!!!  
  
Tala: BOUTIQUES = FILLES PI ON VA RIRE DMA GUEULE!!!!  
  
Sarah: *fait les bo yeux* Tala!  
  
Tala: *le regarde* Oo''' ¬_¬' bon okay!  
  
Sarah: MERCI! *lui donne un baiser sur la joue*  
  
Tala: *sévanouit*  
  
Sarah: OO'' *tombe a terre ak lui* ¬_¬''' Bon de ki vient ce 1000 $ $___$ MY GODNESS!!!! jpourrais acheter ce que je veux! de ki ca vient MES PARENTS DPUIS KAN IL MEN DONNE AUTANT!!!!  
  
Tala: *se lève*  
  
Sarah: ^^ 1000 $  
  
Tala: OO'' KOI C VRAI!!!  
  
Sarah: *court voir Kai et Bryan*  
  
Kai et Bryan: *au lit*  
  
SArah Tala: OO''' MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?  
  
Bryan: T_T il me colle a la peau  
  
Kai: *le tripote*  
  
Bryan: T_T SARAh...  
  
Sarah: è___________É *pousse kai hors du lit* OO'' *voit kai a poil* t a poil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ferme ses yeux*  
  
Bryan: Moi JLE SUIS PO! MAIS JMEN ALLAIS LETRE!!  
  
Sarah: rhabille TOI KAI!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: OH MY GODNESS I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!  
  
Kai: è_É *se rhabille*  
  
Bryan: T___________T ya voulu me baiser merci Sarah!  
  
Sarah: è_______É la po fait pour toi! J'AI 1000 $ EN POCHE JVAIS ALLER FAIRE LES BOUTIQUE TU VEUX VNIR AK MOI!  
  
Bryan: Oo'' OUIIII!!! VEUX PO VOIR CE SALE GAY!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''  
  
Kai: ... hmmph!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬' J'avoue que jaurais préféré voir toi pi tala faire ca! *sadresse a Bryan*  
  
Bryan Tala: Oo'''  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' forget about that okay? Y FAIT CHAUD A MOMENT DONNER!  
  
Kai: Ouais chaud bryan!  
  
Bryan: OO''' * se met derrière Sarah*  
  
Tala: x_X *tombe a terre* J'creve!!!  
  
Sarah: *tombe aussi* Hey! ¬¬ non mais depuis kan il fait aussi chaud en russie! vous pouvez mle dire on est en plein hiver!  
  
Bryan: *va voir a la fenetre* OO''' PLUS DE NEIGE GROS SOLEIL DE PLOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: * en sueur* FA CHAUD!!!!!!  
  
Tala Bryan: X_X fa bcp trop CHAUD!!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ COMBIEN DE COUCHE VOUS PORTER DE CHANDAIL DITE?  
  
Tala: euh?  
  
Sarah: è_É idiot! *va vori ds leur garde robe* XD JUSTE DU LINGE DHIVER! DONCU NE AUTRE BONNE RAISON POUR ALLER AU CENTRE DACHAT! UNE AUTRE CAPOTE VOUS EN AVEZ PARTOUT!!! XD  
  
Tala: ¬¬ c a noel passer! fake!  
  
Sarah: Sur ca suivez moi! *prends les clé*  
  
Tala: C MOI QUI CONDUIT!!!!!!!! NON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬'''  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, dans voiture...  
  
Tala: *gros smile full content y conduit*  
  
Sarah: *les mains ligotée a coté* -__-''  
  
Tala: Muwaha! v'la de la sorte tu pourra po rien toucher!  
  
Bryan: -_- *soulagé* Po de kai ds les environ le paradis!  
  
** soudainement un bruit **  
  
Kai: *pogne Bryan ds le siege arriere*  
  
Bryan: oO''' SARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tala: oO''' *ajuste le rétroviseur pour voir Bryan en arrière* FAITE PO CA DS MA VOITURE!!!!!!!!!!! YO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: *l'embrasse sur la bouche*  
  
Bryan: OO'''''  
  
Tala: OO' *voit Kai promener sa main ds ses pantalon* _ *retourne son retroviseur* FAITE PO CA TABARNAK!!  
  
Sarah: -_-''' PK C PO TOI ET BRYAN KI FA CA!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ c ton fantasme de nous vori dmeme!  
  
Sarah: Oo' Euh? Ptetre!  
  
Tala: XD  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard... au centre dachat...  
  
Tala: On y est!  
  
Kai: oO' Déja moi qui commencer a avoir du plaisir!  
  
Bryan: Sarah T_T * presque a poil*  
  
Kai: * presque a poil*  
  
Sarah: _ jvois rien *sort de la voiture*  
  
Tala: OO''' J'suis tjrs colle a toi! attention!  
  
Sarah: _ dépèche! veut po voir ca!  
  
Bryan: *se rhabille et sort rapidement*  
  
Kai: OO''' ATTEND MOI BRYANCHOUNET!  
  
Bryan: OH! MY GOD SARAH ATTENDS MOI! *se met derrière Sarah et Tala* AIDEZ MOI!!  
  
Sarah Tala: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Kai: ¬__ ¬''' J'LAISSE TOMBER YÉ PO TOMBER SOUS MON CHARME FATALE!  
  
Au centre d'achat...  
  
Sarah: ^__________^ Yahoo! MON ENDROIT PRÉFÉRÉE!  
  
Tala: ¬___¬ yay! *sarcastique*  
  
Bryan: OO''' *VOIT KAI KI ARRIVE EN ARRIÈRE LES BRAS CROISÉE* Get out of my way fucking gay!  
  
Kai: è_É jai laisser tombEr!  
  
Bryan: *soupir de soulagement*  
  
Kai: è___É tit cave!  
  
Tala: My god comme leur relation a changer!  
  
Sarah: XD Vi Tala dac ak toi!  
  
** SOUDAINEMENT une fille aux cheveux noir et au yeux bleus arrive**  
  
Tala: OO''' ELLE TE RESSEMBLE SARAH *pointe la fille*  
  
Sarah: È_____________é HEY! BITCH! SHE'S COPYING ME!  
  
Tala: -_-'  
  
Sarah: ¬¬''' WTV!  
  
La fille: ** arrive a tout allure** KAIIIIIIIIII!!! YEAAAAAAAAH!!! CHUIS TA PLUS GRANDE FAN!!!!!!! MEME SI JE SAIS PO POURQUOI!!! YEAAAAAH!! OH REGARDE C TALA BRYAN PI SARAH!! ALLO TLM!! *saute sur kai*  
  
Sarah: Oh shu presque dsl dlavoir traiter de bitch tala et jai presque honte quelle soit venue!  
  
Tala: -_-'' t méchante tu c!   
  
Sarah: è_____É *la frappe* Tu sais que jtai rien dmander et c moi qui te paye tes choses donc!!!  
  
Maxou: ^^ Salut!  
  
Bryan: VOILA KAI TU POURRA ENFIN EXERCER TES PERVERSERIE SUR ELLE JUSTEMENT ELLE TE VEUX!  
  
Sarah: è_____É hey! C MA PHRASE *le frappe*  
  
SUITE --- 


	15. CANICULE EN PLEINE ÈRE DE GLACE, FAN ENR...

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Maxou: ¬__¬''' les probleme ne se regle guere par la violence SARAH!  
  
Sarah: J'ai le droit de dire et faire cque je veux *ton arrogant*  
  
Maxou: è____É Sarah-Lya Wong!  
  
Sarah: ___ NEVER CALLING ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Maxou: *répète son nom*  
  
Sarah: è________É JDÉTESTE CA SONNE FAUX!  
  
Maxou: *répète son nom*  
  
Tala Kai Bryan: -__________-''' CATFIGHT!!! GO!!  
  
Sarah: è________É MXOU SI TU NARRETE PO DES MAINTENANT JE TE PÈTE LA GUEULE!  
  
Tala: YEAH! UNE BAGUARRE DE NANA!  
  
Kai: ¬_____¬'' merde tu ma fa peur tala!  
  
Bryan: -__-' c défénitif y vont ce battre!  
  
Kai: J'veux voir ca!  
  
Sarah: è__É  
  
Maxou: ^_^ Sarah-Lya Woooooonnnnnnggggg!!!!  
  
Sarah: è_________É ne JOUE PO AK MON NOM!  
  
Maxou: Tala VALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKOOOOOOOVVVVV! Kai HIWATARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII! Bryan euh? ¬¬''' c koi ton nom de famille!  
  
Sarah: le pove chou est né ds un chou personne a osé le mettre au monde tellement quyé laid! XD  
  
Bryan: è_________É what's you big deal! *kidnappe Sarah et le transporte sur son épaule*  
  
Tala: SHU COLLÉ A ELLE MDR!!!  
  
Sarah: oO'' NON JRETIRE CQUE JAI DIT!!!  
  
Bryan: è___É JAI RIEN ENTENDU!  
  
Kai Maxou Tala: ¬__¬'''  
  
Sarah: BRYAN!! È__________É sti DE FIF!  
  
Maxou: Throw her in the garbage!!!! è_____É  
  
Sarah: T_T NON MA ETRE SALE MA SENTIR MAUVAIS BRYAN! COLISSS NON! Oo' noooN!  
  
Bryan: *la met ds poubelle* è__É V'LÀ!  
  
Tala: *hors de la poubelle* *rit dla gueule de Sarah* Wow! Dégage ya un odeur putride qui rode icite!  
  
Sarah: T__T NON! *sort de la poubelle*  
  
Kai Maxou Bryan: *rient tous de sa gueule*  
  
Sarah: è_____É Hey! J'VOUS INTERDIT DE RIRE!  
  
Tala: ¬__¬ C VRAI CQUE JAI DIT! CA SENS MAUVAIS!  
  
Sarah: è_____É  
  
Tala: oO'' Ma être malade faut absolument qu'on décolle!!!!  
  
Maxou: Donc suivez le guide!!!!  
  
Tala: oO'' Vite je suffoque la!  
  
Bryan: YOUCHH! N'APPROCHE PO SARAH!  
  
Kai: MDR!! *se bouche le nez* DÉGAGE! TU SORS D'OU DUNE BOUCHE DEGOUT!!  
  
Sarah: è___É bande de!  
  
Maxou: XD LE CANADIAN TIRE! BON C MIEUX QUE RIEN!  
  
Sarah: è____É OUI VITE JVEUX PO VOIR CTE !!!!  
  
Tala: è____É tu va en manger une!  
  
Sarah: Oh! I'M SO AFRAID!!! MOMMY!! SNIVEL! ¬¬''  
  
**rendu au Canadian tire XD**  
  
Maxou: Quelle bande de loser! Il mette des hache a 2 piaces ds une vitrine! Pathétique!!  
  
Bryan: ¬___¬  
  
Kai: Oh! Bande de moumoune *casse la vitre et lalarme déclenche*  
  
LES AUTRES: oO''' KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: ¬__¬'' ca fou rien!  
  
Maxou: *prends la hache* J'vous la couple!  
  
Tala Sarah: oO'' ATTENTION LA!!  
  
Maxou: *coupe les menottes*  
  
Tala: x_X NON JPISSSE LE SANG! HAAAAAAAA! MA MAIN EST COUPÉ!  
  
Maxou: Oo'' M'EXCUSE!!!  
  
Sarah: *voit Tala qui pisse le sang tombe a terre*  
  
Tala: Bwahaha! Quell naive ctait dla peinture!  
  
Maxou: è___É *le claque* Gr!  
  
Sarah: x_____X *a terre*  
  
Kai: LES FLICS TABARNAK!!!!  
  
TLM: *court*  
  
Tala: -_______-''' dite moi pk jai autant de bonté! *prends Sarah* MDR! L'odeur craint!  
  
Maxou: Oo'' *court* HAAA! *crit comme si elle se ferait tuer*  
  
Bryan: oO'' Calme toé!!!! Y VONT PO NOUS POGNER! C JUSTE DES VIEUX CROUTONS!  
  
Kai: oO'' MOI ELLE MA CASSE LES OREILLES!  
  
Tala: x_X EST LOURDE!! C LA DEUXIEME FOIS QUE LES FLICS NS POURSUIVENT! et C ENCORE DE TA FAUTE KAI!  
  
TLM: *se dirigent ds les escaliers roulants*  
  
Maxou: OO'' ATTENTION CASSER VS PO LA GUEULE LA!  
  
Kai: OO''  
  
Maxou: ^_^ KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!!  
  
Kai: è__É KOI! Quesce que tu veux jfuis tu vois po! *a faillit ce péter la gueule* TU VOIS TU MA DISTRAITE!!!  
  
Maxou: é_è VOULAIS TU DIRE ALLO!!  
  
Kai: Ok a une condition que tu ne pleure po! Salut!  
  
Maxou: ^^  
  
Bryan: XD  
  
Tala: *fatigué* EST LOURDE!!!  
  
Maxou: ¬__¬ oO'' V'la un endroit!  
  
Tala: è__É Ok la *pitch Sarah a terre*  
  
Sarah: x_x *se lève* OUTCH! CA FA MAL!  
  
Tala: ¬__¬'' MDR! Va te changer!  
  
Bryan: HOLLYSHIT HAVE A LOOK WHERE WE ARE!  
  
TLM: Oo''' MERDE! *voit des object érotiques XD*  
  
Une dame: Avez vous 18 ans?  
  
Sarah: OO''' *traumatizée*  
  
Kai: euh oui! Pk?  
  
Maxou: KAI!! *lui fou son poing ds yeule* YA RIEN DIT NOUS NAVONS QUE 5 ANS!  
  
TLM: *s'enfuit*  
  
Sarah: XD PK AVOIR DIT 5 ANS!  
  
Maxou: préfère avori 5 ans que rester la! Sa ma traumatizée!  
  
Sarah: XD Franchement!  
  
Bryan: XD!  
  
Sarah: MDR! Ma aller faire les boutiques! Faut que je change de linge!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬''' Tu peux me payer quelques trucs!!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ PK! J'ai que 1000$ dollars et jle partage juste ak Tala pi Bryan et ptetre Kai!  
  
Maxou: T__T Oh juste un peu *la supplie*  
  
Sarah: *soupir* fine mais a des conditions!  
  
Maxou: MICI! ^^  
  
Sarah: $___$ A-M-N-É-S-I-A!!!  
  
Les gars: _ c une boutique de fille!!!!  
  
Sarah: *tire Tala* Tu va maider!  
  
Tala: oO'' NON!!!!  
  
Maxou: ^^ trop oqp pour aller suivre Sarah *coller après kai*  
  
Kai: -_________-''' Non encore plus pire qualler ds la boutique de Sarah!  
  
Maxou: OO'' KOI è__é  
  
Kai: ¬_¬' Non rien!  
  
Tala: XDDDD Veux po! Check la on rit dma gueule *voit des fille rire de sa gueule*  
  
Sarah: *trop oqp a prendre du linge* Tu me tiens ca ca ca et ca ca ca et ca!  
  
Tala: OO'' *étouffer ds le tas*  
  
Sarah: ^____^ Tala tu souffres po trop!  
  
Tala: x_X *sous la pile* NON C BIEN AU MOINS ON POURRA PLUS ME VOIR!  
  
Sarah: *se dirige a cabine* OhOh! Tala tu ne rentre po!  
  
Tala: ¬__¬'' Ah! Dommage!  
  
Sarah: Pardon! PERVERS _  
  
Tala: *essaie de rentrer*  
  
Sarah: _ *lui ferme la porte au nez*  
  
Tala: Youch!  
  
Sarah: Tala! Mon ptit coeur ^_^ lance moi un morceau!  
  
Tala: è__É Elle ne pait rien pour attendre *lance un morceau de linge*  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
Maxou: *endormi sur Kai sur un banc*  
  
Kai: _ est sur le point de baver sur moi!  
  
Bryan: *baille* ¬__¬ *regarde kai et maxou*  
  
Sarah: Tala!  
  
Tala: è___É Sti de tabarnak jen ai assez! *lance la pile*  
  
Sarah: x_X MDR! TALA!!  
  
Tala: now are you happy? ¬_¬''''  
  
Sarah: è___É  
  
Tala: *pervers dun coup* *tente de regarder par la craque*  
  
Sarah: *voit un qqun* _ HAAAAAAAA!! *ouvre la porte*  
  
Tala: x_X Un plein patante solaire (patante XDD jme rapelle po c koi ki était la XD en tk)  
  
Sarah: oO''' TALA! MEXCUSE!  
  
Tala: Youch!  
  
Sarah: ¬__¬'''  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
SArah: *sort enfin de la cabine*  
  
Tala: Enfin!!!!! OO'' *voit Sarah vêtu du style punk : une camisole déchiré ak une cravate noir au cout la ceinture punk la jupe carotté rouge les souliers ak les chausettes weird le bracelet punk au poigne*  
  
Sarah: Nice isn't it! *se regarde au miroir*  
  
Tala: _ ca me traumatize!  
  
Sarah: è__É Au moin jsens bon!  
  
Sarah: *va payer son linge*  
  
Tala: *file en douce*  
  
Sarah: Tala? è__É MERDEUX!  
  
Maxou: *se réveille* OO''  
  
TLM: *voit Sarah en tenu de ''délinquante''!* OO''' what?  
  
Sarah: KOI JADORE CE STYLE JAI DROIT!  
  
Kai: Ah si tu veux! OO''  
  
Bryan: Bah c y va ben pareille! XD  
  
Tala: OO'  
  
Sarah: *regarde Tala*  
  
Tala: XD KOI? ENCORE!  
  
Sarah: *tire Tala et lemmene ak elle*  
  
Tala: OO''  
  
Maxou: HEY! TU ME ODNNE DE LARGENT SARAH! ^^''  
  
Sarah: Grrr! J'suis trop gentille *donne la moitié dson argent*  
  
Maxou: Mici!  
  
Tala: XD  
  
Bryan Kai: XD t trop gentille Sarah!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' ouin ouin ouin...  
  
Maxou: Ah! C nul cque tu porte! Toi itoo Bryan non mais check toi ak ton patante de fourrure! XD! En 2k ma refaire votre garde robe! Sarah jpense ques aller faire des cochonerie ak Tala! XDDDD *imagine ds la cabine dessayage* EURK! *pogne Kai et Bryan*  
  
Avec Sarah et Tala...  
  
Sarah: *rentre ds une boutique ak Tala*  
  
Tala: -_-'' Sarah... Non shui correct dmeme!  
  
Sarah: Non C nul cque tu porte t sexy mais jvais te donner un air plus rebelle et moin moumoune pi encore plus sexy! XD  
  
Tala: XD NON!  
  
Sarah: On a une longue journée dvant nous!! *court va pogner un tas de linge*  
  
Tala: XD!!  
  
Sarah: Oh! MDR! Un g-String pour toi!  
  
Tala: OO''' NO WAY! CA VA PO ALLER AU GSTRING!  
  
Sarah: *perverse* Hey! svp! *fait les bo yeux*  
  
Tala: -_____- dac!  
  
Sarah: *prends un coupe de linge et pogne tala au cabine dessauage*  
  
Tala: OO'' Hey! TU NE RENTRE PO AK MOI!  
  
Sarah: ^^ aller fait po le timide! Enleve cque tu porte maintenant!  
  
Tala: è_É NON!  
  
Sarah: Fait semblant quon jour a vérité conséquences!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬' ouin mais kan t po kitte c dure! ta rien enlver!  
  
Sarah: moi oublie!  
  
Tala: è__É tu vois!  
  
Sarah: Enleve et promis jenleve un morceau!  
  
Tala: è___É  
  
Sarah: Tala...  
  
Tala: ¬__¬.. k mais jgarde mes boxer!  
  
Sarah: -.- ok! *lui déchire cqui porte sur son dos*  
  
Tala: oO''' Hey! P'TITe PERVERSE!  
  
Sarah: Now that's better you're too slow you know!  
  
Tala: OO'' Arrête dme fixer dmeme _  
  
Sarah: *se resaisit* Oups!  
  
Tala: Tu bavais XD  
  
Sarah: oups!  
  
Tala: XD J'suis ak une salope! jai tjrs su quelle létait  
  
Sarah: Ma te mettre de faux tatoos!  
  
Tala: OO'  
  
Sarah: *lui embarque dessus sur le dos*  
  
Tala: OO'' SARAH!!!  
  
Ceux a lextérieur: *entendent la cabine shaker et des personnes hurler* OO''  
  
Sarah: *lui met un tatoo sur le dos*  
  
Tala: OO'' Va po trop loin la!  
  
Sarah: Ma ten faire plein les bras pi sur le cul pi en bas *perverse*  
  
Tala: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Avec Maxou Kai et Bryan...  
  
Maxou: ^_^ première étape bronzage!  
  
SUITE --- 


	16. CANICULE EN PLEINE ÈRE DE GLACE, FAN ENR...

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Maxou: ^^ BRONZAGE VOILA! REGARDER VOTRE TEINT! VOUS ETES PALE COMME DES DRAPS!  
  
Bryan: So?  
  
Kai: Quesce que ta contre!  
  
Maxou: Vous faite PEUR!! Stop speaking just follow me! *les pogne*  
  
Kai Bryan: OO'''  
  
Maxou: VEUT 3 PLACE POUR UN BRONZAGE! ^_^  
  
Kai Bryan: MON TEINT DE PÊCHE!  
  
Maxou: VS VOULEZ DIRE MON TEINT DE SPECTRE!! NON MAIS BANDE DE MOUMOUNES! è____É Kai!! Si non ma te donner a Sarah ak ses perverseries!  
  
Kai: ¬__¬'' *pervers* ca me dérange po!  
  
Maxou: *essaie de trouver un idée pour le forcer*  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ et toi tu te bronze po jvois ta ligne de G qui a laisser une marque pâle ta po été bronzer a ctendroit la dit? *pervers*  
  
Maxou: _ POVE CAVE! *lui criss un coup de poing*  
  
Kai: XD c vrai ca!  
  
Maxou: è__É tu veux gouter a mon punch ou koi!  
  
Kai: Du jus biensure! ^_^ yen a au fraises *tente de faire chier maxou*  
  
Maxou: è___É joue po ak les mots ca marche po!  
  
Kai: pourtant ca marche mon but était de te mettre en colère!  
  
Maxou: Suis-je en colère!!!! la!!   
  
Kai: Oui! X_x  
  
Maxou: Non JSUIS EN CRISS! LA! LE MOT EST TROP FAIBLE!  
  
La dame du comptoir: -_-'' My god! Suivez moi! J'vais vous montrer ou aller *les amene ds une salle ak 3 machine a bronzer*  
  
Maxou: MAINTENANT! vous enlever cque vous avez sur le dos SUR LE CHAMPS!  
  
Bryan Kai: OO'' HEY PEUX GARDER AU MOIN MES BOXERS! XD  
  
Kai: PERVERSE!!!  
  
Maxou: HEY RGARDE TOI AVANT DE PARLER!  
  
Bryan: *fait signe que non* pas question ma ptite cochone!  
  
Maxou: MOI JVOUS DIT PO CA POUR MON PLAISIR COMME COMME DES GENS QUE JE CONNAIS QUE JE NE NOMMERAI GUERE!!! *vise Sarah, Tala Kai et Bryan*  
  
Kai: ¬___¬'' Sure about that girl?  
  
Maxou: ARRETE DMAPPELER GIRL JSUIS AUSSI VIEILLE QUE TOI!  
  
Bryan: Ah ouin... environ 2 ou 3 ans de différence!  
  
Maxou: pi on sen fou moi jvous dit po ca pour vous fixer comme SARAH pi baver ensuite!!! PO COMME STE CONNE LA!  
  
Kai: *entour maxou de ses bras* dit moi tu va po blamer sarah après quelle tait donner 500$! dit?  
  
Bryan: XD t ben donc chienne! ak 500$ de sa part!  
  
Maxou: è___É OK DABORD ALLER REJOINDRE VOTRE PTITE SARAH POUR QUA LAILLE VOUS BAISER ET SHU SURE QUE C CE QUELLE FAIT AK TALA! ¬¬''' pove tala!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬'' D'ac j'm'en vais! *sen va*  
  
Kai: Moi itoo *s'en va*  
  
Maxou: o_O'' hey NON! *les rattrappe* Ok JRETIRE CQUE JAI DIT T__T PLEASE STAY WITH ME DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Kai ¬__¬''' pk!?  
  
Maxou: è________________É *les pogne et barre la porte a clé* MAINTENANT VOUS NE POUVEZ PLUS PARTIR! *cache les clé*  
  
Kai bryan: ouin ouin ouin... cause tjrs...  
  
Maxou: è___É ma VS MONTRER CQUE JAI!  
  
Bryan: Show me what you've got! *exhibe son derrière*  
  
Maxou: è_____É *déchire les vêtement de Bryan sur son dos et le criss ds machine* UN DE MOINS NE RESTE KE TOI MON PTIT KAI CHÉRI!!!!!!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps la ak Tala et Sarah...  
  
Tala: -___________-'' Tu ma tatouer partout meme au endroit que je ne nommerai po! T_T  
  
Sarah: ^____^ T encore plus sexy tatooer grrr!  
  
Tala: -____-'' ah okay my god!  
  
Sarah: Ca te donne un coté sensuel!  
  
Tala: OO' HOLLY SHIT! XD  
  
Sarah: MET LE G QUE JTAI PRIS!  
  
Tala: XD Non! Please you won't do that?  
  
Sarah: Of course!  
  
Tala: è___É coliss de perverse!!  
  
Ceux a lextérieur: *totalement traumatizé par le bruit*  
  
Sarah: Tala... svp *soupir* Juste pour me faire plaisir *dit son nom d'une voix douce* Taallaaaa...  
  
Tala: XD POURQUOI FAUT QUE JE CEDE! on peux mle dire! *le met totalement gêné*  
  
Sarah: Oh! God! HOW SEXY YOU ARE!  
  
Tala: XDDD ARRÊTE DE PRENDRE CTE VOIX LA!  
  
Sarah: XD MAIS JPEUX PO MEMPÊCHER DE PRENDRE CTE VOIX LA!  
  
Tala: VITE GROUILLE JDÉTESTE MEXHIBER DONNE MOI CQUE JAI A PORTER PI QUON EN FINISSE!  
  
Sarah: OO' *le regarde san arrêt et bave*  
  
Tala: è___É *lui frotte la tête* J'savais que ca te réveillerais  
  
Sarah: OO'' JAI DLA STATIQUE!  
  
Tala: Hmmph! *srabille* XD J'suis habillé comme toi du meme style!  
  
Sarah: *sattache a son bras*  
  
Tala: -_____________-''  
  
Sarah Tala: *sort enfin de la cabine*  
  
TLM a lextérieur: OO''  
  
Une personne: ¬¬ yon tu baiser ds la cabine?  
  
Sarah: OO'' *se regarde* mes cheveux! XD (j'avait les cheveux en brousaille)  
  
Tala: *se regarde* OO''' *voit qu'il est en sueur pi quil est lui aussi décoiffer* XD  
  
Sarah: *paye rapidement et quitte la boutique en courant ak Tala*  
  
Ak Maxou Bryan et Kai...  
  
Maxou: Rien que mieux qu'un bronzage! O_O *entendent kai et Bryan qui frappe sur la porte pour sortir pi en hurlant qui vont perdre leur teint* -_____-''' VOS YEULE PI CALMER VOUS!! STI VOUS ETES PO EN GLACE OU EN CHOCOLAT!! TABARNAK! è__É VOUS ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS!  
  
Kai: è__É coliss OUVRE CETTE MACHINE INFERNALE!  
  
Bryan: T__T ...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
La dame: *ouvre les porte*  
  
Maxou: Yay shu bronzer! Quel teint c super! ^^ *va voir Kai et Bryan*  
  
Kai: T_T  
  
Bryan: T_T' Non!  
  
Maxou: *les frappe*  
  
Kai Bryan: OO''' YEOUCCHHH C COMME SI JAURAIS UN COUP DE SOLEIL ARRÊTE!! ON SE LEVE C BO!!  
  
Maxou: _ Awaye!  
  
Kai: * se leve ak dla difficulté* Yeouch!  
  
Bryan: X_x ca sent les oeuf cuit c tu moi?  
  
Maxou: _ Niaiseux  
  
Kai: ¬¬ joli maillot de bain! *voit Maxou ds un maillot de bain rose flashant*  
  
Maxou: XD è___É HEY! C PO MON GOUT MA GRAND MERE MOBLIGE A LE PORTER!  
  
Kai: avoue que tu laime tu le porte alors que ta grand mere ets po la!  
  
Maxou: o_O'' c vrai ca!  
  
Kai Bryan: XD  
  
Maxou: *sort de la place de bronzage* jme sens comme a hawaii! *prends ses lunettes de soleil*  
  
Kai Bryan: *marche comme des constipés*  
  
Maxou: XD My god! Quickly on a autre choses a faire votre linge!  
  
Kai: _ jai mal partout jai pogner un coup de lumiere!  
  
Bryan: Tu la dit!  
  
Maxou: MOUMOUNES STI GO!! *les tire par les oreilles*  
  
Bryan Kai: YEEOUCHHHHHHHH!  
  
Maxou: *les traine a la prochaine boutique* _ bande de moumounes! *voit une boutique exotique et non érotique XD* Sounds cool!!!!!  
  
Kai: No SOUNDS PAINFULL!!!!!  
  
Bryan: OUIN! YEOUCH MY EARS!!!  
  
Maxou: *rentre des boutiques* *tlm la regarde bizarement la voyant trainer deux mecs par les oreilles XD* WHAT DO YOU WANT!? YA RIEN A REGARDER STI MÉLER VOUS DVOS AFFAIRE STI! *les lache a terre* V'la maintenant vs rester la jvais prendre quelques morceau pour vous! ¬¬ ne vs inquieter po jvo po aller au G comme Sarah jle sens qua lui a fait porter ca!  
  
Kai Bryan: -_- merci maxou toi au moin  
  
Bryan: mais javoue que jaurais du fun ak Sarah!  
  
Maxou: XDDDDD MY GOSH! *prends une coupe de linge et tire kai et Bryan ds une cabine*  
  
Les gens a lextérieur: OO''' 6 pieds font tu un tripe a 3 ds une place public!  
  
Maxou: VOS YEULE C PO CA!!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ Hey! faut po que jme montre en boxer dvant lui!  
  
Kai: pense tu que jai envie dte voir a poil!  
  
Bryan: Koi A VA NOUS FORCER A NOUS METTRE A POIL!  
  
Kai: O_O'' C VRAI CA MAXOU C TU VRAI?  
  
Maxou: *montre son gros smile* Muwaha! Go! Porter ca! *montre leur G!  
  
Kai: _ veux po que toi et Bryan me voyez a poil!  
  
Maxou: XD YA PO LONGTEMPS TÉTAIS AU GARS ET BRYAN TA DÉJA VU A POIL SARAH MA DIT QUE TÉTAIS AU LIT AK LUI! MAIS LUI BRYAN NE LE SOUHAITAIT PO LE POVE! STI DE BI SEXUELLE!  
  
Bryan: XD ... no comment!  
  
Kai: è__É HEY DROIT DE LA PERSONNE!  
  
Maxou: XD si tu le dis te maintenant met CA! *saute sur Kai et Bryan*  
  
Kai: *AUSSI PERVERSE QUE SARAH!*  
  
Bryan: Moi jmen fou!  
  
Kai: XD Bryan! POVE CON!  
  
Pendant ce tps... ak Sarah et Tala...  
  
Sarah: *coller au bras de Tala* T mieux habillé dmeme! Sa fait ressortir ton criss de bo corps!  
  
Tala: XD si tu le dit!  
  
Sarah: OO'' UN PERCING TALA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: O_O'' NON! CA FA MAL JHAIS SOUFFRIR ET JAI GUERE 18 ans!!! DONC JPEUX PO QUELLE DOMMAGE ^_^"  
  
Sarah: No you will! *pogne Tala au kiosque de percing*  
  
Tala: OO'''  
  
Sarah: Tala! ^^  
  
Tala: O_O'' voit les machines de percing full gros!  
  
Sarah: Tala... ten fait po moi jai les oreilles percer!  
  
Tala: O_O'' NON!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *Tala s'enfuit*_ *court rejoindre Tala*  
  
Tala: Veux po! O_O *traumatizé*  
  
Pendant ce temps la...  
  
Maxou: *embarquer sur kai t bryan a poil* Muwahaha!  
  
Bryan: _ arrête de baver sti de chienne sale!  
  
Maxou: _ HEY! *le frappe*  
  
Kai: -______-'' ca tjrs été ton fantasme de faire un tripe a 3!  
  
Maxou: -___- maybe so!  
  
Kai: XDDDDDDDDDD My god, salope!  
  
Maxou: *les tripote*  
  
Bryan: _  
  
(partie sensurée)  
  
Kai Bryan: O______O''  
  
Maxou: Now you wear that understood!  
  
Kai Bryan: Oki! o_O'' *met le G XDD*  
  
Maxou: Grrrrrrrrrrr! *leur claque le cul*  
  
Kai Bryan: _ HEY!!!!!!! COLISSS! PERVERSE DE SALOPE!!  
  
Maxou: vous avez de bo cul ^_^ maintenant mettez ca!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Kai Bryan: *sortent vetu a la hawaiienne : chemise hawaiienne ak short et sandale* XDDDDD  
  
Maxou: *sort un peu plus tard de la cabine et sort : habillée: maillot de bain ak une serviette autour de la taille et les sandale*  
  
Kai Bryan: meme cristie de chose! XDD  
  
** rejoingnent Tala et Sarah*  
  
Les 5: *se regarde* O_O''  
  
Tala Sarah: Des moumounes!!! *rit dleur gueule*  
  
Tala Bryan Maxou: Des DÉLINQUANTS PI DES FANTOME CHECK LES AU LIEU DE BRONZER YON PALI!  
  
Sarah: è____É!!! HEY VOUS VOUS ÊTES DES PUTAIN DE HOTDOG PASSER AU FEU! o_O'' mon POVE BRYAN EN QUOI LA TU MIS!!!!!!! YÉ TOUTE BRONZER PI YÉ EN MOUMOUNE! MA LUI METTRE UN AIR PLUS DÉLINQUANTS PI PLUS HOT! YOU'LL SEE!  
  
Sarah: *pogne Bryan et en un instan revient ak Bryan pâle comme avant ak les style rockeur/punk* Vla YÉ PLUS SEXY!  
  
Maxou: XDDDD NON!! HEY!!! PÉTASSE!  
  
SUITE --- 


	17. CANICULE EN PLEINE ÈRE DE GLACE, FAN ENR...

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: J'AI DÉDIÉE DE FIC À WHITE CATZ CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE CLAU! ELLE TENAIT À SE QUE JE METTE UN CONFLIT ENTRE KAI ET TALA DANS MA FIC MAIS JAI DÉCIDÉ ENCORE MIEUX DE LUI FAIRE UN PTIT FIC JUSTE POUR ELLE! ^_________________^ La p'tite gâtée!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Tala: Aye la! Arrêter ça! ¬_¬'' ca devient pathétique et stupide!  
  
Bryan Kai: CATFIGHT!!!  
  
Sarah Maxou: _ Vos yeule vous deux! Pi toi itoo Tala!  
  
Les gars: ¬_¬'  
  
Sarah: *le étoiles aux yeux* *court vers quelque part avec bryan et tala*  
  
Maxou: -_-'' ou elle est partie maudit!  
  
Kai: -_-'' J'sais-tu!  
  
Maxou: Aller faire des cochonneries ¬___¬'' *dégouté*  
  
Sarah: ^__________________^ SKATE!!  
  
Bryan: o_O'  
  
Tala: -_-'' Si c pour des achats de fille pk mavoir prit! HEIN! è__é  
  
Sarah: Calme toi té rouge la! *met dla glace sa tête*  
  
Tala: *tombe à terre* x_X  
  
Bryan: -_-'' peux men aller la! Jsuis tanné!  
  
Sarah: TROP HOT LE SKATE!!!  
  
Bryan: _ té skate ou punk!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' jpense que jsuis les deux! mdr!  
  
Bryan: J'suis victime de tes caprices coliss! Veux partir la jen ai au cul des boutiques! Ma pire journée de ma vie!  
  
Sarah: whatever! *prends une planche pi lessaie* Cool! Trop ROCK!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬'' LACHE LE ROCK OK! MOI JSUIS TANNÉ DAVOIR CES MAUDITE CHAINE APRÈS MES PANTALON JSENS QUE MES PANTALON VONT TOMBER TELLEMENT QUE C LOURD!!!  
  
Bryan: _ AVERTI MOI QUAND TES PANTS TOMBERA VEUX PO VOIR CA! XD  
  
Tala: ¬_¬'' NON! TIT CON!  
  
Bryan: è_É J't'interdit dmapeller de la sorte! *les poings*  
  
Tala: *baille* ENNUYANT!  
  
Sarah: aye arrêter!  
  
Tala: *pousse Sarah par accident* O_O'' OUPS!  
  
Sarah: o_O'' AHHHHHHHHH! *sort de la boutique ak la planche a roulette sous les pieds*  
  
Tala: MERDE! ENCORE LES FLICS AK LALARME! COLISS C QUAND QUE CTE JOURNÉE DE CUL VA ARRÊTER! C LA TROISIÈME FOIS!!!  
  
Bryan: *pogne un skate pi pogne tala en chemin* XD t lourd sti!  
  
Tala: Qui ta dit dme prendre en chemin!  
  
Sarah: MDR! J'sais plus ou aller! J'controle plus la criss de planche!!! O_O''  
  
Tala: è___É Bryan lâche moi! *dans les bras de Bryan*  
  
Bryan: -_-'' Arrête de te débattre on va se casser la geuule sttiiii!!!!  
  
Tala: BRYAN TABARNAK!!! O_O''' *est raprocher de Bryan* o_O'' BRYAN COLISS!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! AVEZ-VOUS FINI DME REGARDER STI JSUIS PO A VENDRE YA AUTRE CHOSE A REGARDER!!! STI YA RIEN R-I-E-N!!! JSUIS JUSTE SUR UNE PLANCHE RIEN DÉTONNANT STI! ARRÊTER DME REGARDER!!! È___é  
  
Bryan Tala: O_o'' MDR! TLM NOUS REGARDE! *entendent qqun dire qui faisait un beau couple* MDR! VOSYEULE ON EST PAS GAY!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' MDR! FIN DU VOYAGE DANS LES BAS D'ESCALIERS ROULANTS!!! PEUX PO ARRÊTER LES FLICS NOUS SUIVENT!! MDR!  
  
Tala Bryan: O_o'' sérieuse!  
  
Avec Kai et Maxou...  
  
Maxou Kai: *sur le banc et bailler* *voient soudainement les 3 autres dans le pétrain ak les flics en haut de lescalier roulant en train de fuir* O_o'' Y SONT ENCORE DANS LE PÉTRAIN!  
  
Sarah: HA! TASSEZ -VOUS YA PASSAGER QUI VEUT PASSER! *passe dans les escaliers*  
  
Tala Bryan: Sarah ATTENTION TU PORTES UNE JUPE MDR!  
  
Sarah: è_É regarder po la *tient sa jupe*  
  
Tala: O_O'' NOUS SOMMES MORTS!! LES FLICS SONT DERRIÈRE ET UNE ESCALIERS NOUS ATTENDS EN AVANT!  
  
Bryan: LES ESCALIERS C SURE! _  
  
Sarah: *déboule de lescalies la première* *tombe au pied de maxou et kai* x_X Quel chute! Trop ROCK!  
  
Bryan Tala: *Tombe itoo sur Sarah* ON EST PO MORT!  
  
Sarah: x_X MOI SI A CAUSE DE VOTRE POIDS PUTAIN! DESCENDEZ! JSUIS PO UN COUSSIN AMMORTISSANT!  
  
Maxou Kai: ¬__¬''' héhé...  
  
Tala: è_É J'en ai assez jquitte!!! *marche en claquant du sol fru et senfarge sur une planche et tombe dans la fontaine* O_O'  
  
Bryan: -_-'' tu porte po de blanc jespère!!!  
  
Kai: XD ark! mdr!  
  
Maxou: -_-'' *la main dans face morte de honte voyant Sarah aidant tala a sortir de la fontaine* JLES CONNAIT PO! *sen va!*  
  
Sarah: Aye tu porte tu du blanc? *perverse*  
  
Tala: è_É *la pitch dans leau*  
  
Sarah: LEAU EST TU PROPRE!!!  
  
Tala: J'sais tu! *L'immerge deau*  
  
Sarah: X_X JAIME PO LEAU STI! ARRÊTE!  
  
Bryan: *regarde la scène*  
  
Kai: LE COUPLE CHANCEUX! ¬__¬'' mdr!  
  
Maxou: *plus loin* c tu fini la yon tu sortis de leau! jveux po me faire passer pour une conne!  
  
Kai: Bah c po necessaire tu les ptetre!!!  
  
Maxou: è__É *fonce sur kai pi le pitch dans leau*  
  
Kai: EURK!  
  
Bryan: -_-'''  
  
Maxou: JUSTE POUR ME CALMER LES NERFS!! *pitch bryan dans leau*  
  
Bryan: x_X HEY! JAI RIEN FAIT PTIT SALOPE!  
  
Maxou: V'là et la seule qui reste sec est moi!  
  
Les 4: tu pais rien pour attendre!  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
Bryan: J'suis encore mouillé!  
  
Sarah: Tu porte tu du blanc?  
  
Bryan: hey!  
  
Sarah: Tu porte tu du blanc?  
  
Tala:   
  
Sarah: Tu porte tu du blanc?  
  
Kai: tabarnak! è_É  
  
Maxou: XDD Oui kai ten porte tu?  
  
Kai: È____É COLISS! arrêtez moi ca!  
  
Sarah: *regarde derrière et voix les flics* LES FLICS A NOUVEAU!!!!  
  
Les autres: OO'' HA!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *cours la première*  
  
Les autres: *la suive*  
  
* passent dans une boutique de jouet*  
  
Sarah: Un GUN DEAU! COOL! *idée*  
  
Maxou: Ah j'sais ou tu veux en venir!! *prends un gun d'eau*  
  
Les gars: -_-'' c koi votre big idea!  
  
Sarah Maxou: *arrose les flics* MUWAHAHA!  
  
Bryan: ARRÊTER CA VOUS FAITE LA MEM GAFFE OU TALA A MONTRER SON CUL!  
  
Tala: aye ctait lefun! ¬¬ ptetre...  
  
Sarah: O_o'' MDR! courons le plus vite possible!  
  
Maxou: *continue a courir* mdr! un ptit cul me colle au jambe!!!  
  
Les gars: *part a rire*  
  
Maxou: Oh vous!  
  
Sarah: XD Veux sortir de cet enfer!  
  
Kai: XD la il ménarve c vieux laid a chier dnas un uniforme de jsais tu po tro koi!  
  
Bryan: XD FUYONS!  
  
* passent dans un rayon de cuisine*  
  
Sarah: Muwahaha! *lance des couteaux*  
  
Les autres: mdr! tu fais peur!  
  
Sarah: Ha! ha!  
  
** passant de un rayon de ''niaiserie'' *  
  
Bryan; j'AI UN IDÉE! *prends des ''dynamite pi les lance aux flics derrière* Ha! Rgardez leur yeules! MDR!  
  
Kai: *en lance* C trop crampant eux ak leur yeule!  
  
Tala: XD c koi cte bombe la? ?_? *le lance au flics*  
  
Les autres: O_O' MDR TALA CÉTAIT UNE BOMBE PUANTE!  
  
Sarah: ca sent les oeuf pourries!!!  
  
Tala: Oups! erreur! faut regarder le bon coté on va être débarassé!  
  
Maxou: meme a sa moi jsors *va a la sorti*  
  
Kai: DÉBARASSER! TABARNAK MERCI MON DIEUX!!!  
  
Sarah: ON SACRE PO KAN ON PARLE AU BON DIEUX CA VA LE FAIRE PLEURER OK!  
  
Kai: C MA MANIÈRE DE PARLER FAKE TAYEULE!  
  
Sarah: VEUX TA GOUTER A MON COUP!  
  
Kai: Ouhhh! J'ai peur!  
  
Maxou: *les étoiles aux yeux* I-C-E C-R-E-A-M C-O-N-E!!!! *la bave au lèvres*  
  
Sarah: *regarde maxou et kai étranglé dans les mains* -_-'''  
  
Tala Bryan: ¬_¬'' *soupir* wtv...  
  
Maxou: *cours aller s'en chercher*  
  
Sarah: XDDDDD  
  
Kai: x_X mdr!  
  
Sarah: t suposé etre mort *lui met son pied*  
  
Kai; X_X  
  
Maxou: Quel saveur voulez vous?  
  
Tala: wtv.. jsuis déja glé dmeme! ok!  
  
Bryan: XD non merci!  
  
Maxou: è__É DÉCIDEZ!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' okay then i'll take a chocolate one!  
  
Maxou: C notez les autres? ^_^  
  
Tala: È_é JAI TU LAIR A ETRE AU CREME GLACÉ MOI JEN BAVE PO CHAQUE FOSI QUE JEN VOIX C COMME SI TU VERRAI UN BO MEC!  
  
Bryan: Est bien sortit pareill! XD  
  
Kai: X_X Ok dabord moi jen veux un au vanille!  
  
Maxou: mm! Vanille!  
  
Kai: O_O' Euh! J'AI RIEN DIT NON JEN VEUX PO!  
  
Maxou: NON! LAISSE Faire et c trop tard pour changer de davis! TALA BRYAN! DÉCIDEZ OU JVOUS MET MON PIED AU CUL!  
  
Tala: Fine ¬¬ jveux un au fraise tint! contente ¬¬  
  
Bryan: YÉ PO QUESTION! -_-''   
  
Maxou: è_É *pogne le collet de Bryan* Tu va accouché ou si non!  
  
Bryan: OU VEUX TU QUE CA SORTE!  
  
Maxou: XD non!! DIT MOI TA SAVEUR OU JTE BUTT!  
  
Bryan: ¬__¬'' it's ok then jvais prendre un au euh? jsais po au euh? caramel eurk jaime po cte saveur!  
  
Maxou: Tant pis! *cours aller les chercher*  
  
Sarah: *folle de rage en train dassomer kai pendant quyé inconscient*  
  
Bryan: XD ELLE A ENCORE PLUS MAUVAIS CARACTÈRE QUE MOI JPENSAIT QUE CTAIT MOI! MDR! *pogne Sarah par le bras pi la traine*  
  
Sarah: -_-'  
  
Tala: XD J'ai mal au ventre soudainement! *voyant maxou arriver*  
  
Bryan: *se cogne la tete après la table* ¬¬jhais la creme glacé jai jamais manger ca!  
  
Kai: XD  
  
Sarah: vous verrez c super bon!  
  
Bryan: yeah right!  
  
Maxou: ^_^ voila! *les donne a tlm*  
  
Sarah: ¬__¬'' mici! ... my god  
  
Bryan: O_O' c koi!  
  
Tala: C froid en tk!  
  
Kai: Bande dignorants!  
  
Tala: *goute* ^_^ c bon!  
  
Bryan: XD donc il ne reste que moi qui nest po tomber sous le charme dune creme glacée diabolique!  
  
Sarah: XD quel cave!  
  
Tala: T_T Ma creme a tombé!  
  
Sarah: -_-'' Tala...  
  
Bryan: XD niaseux toi meme!  
  
Maxou Kai: -_________-'' on vous connait po!  
  
Sarah: -_-'' Tala... té con! arrête de pleurnicher! tu peux dmander a maxou!  
  
Tala: Maxou?  
  
Maxou: hmpph! J'ai plus dargent donc oublie! *se tourne la tête*  
  
Tala: Sarah?...  
  
Sarah: Plus dargents dsl! ^_^'''  
  
Tala: TT_TT NON! Bryan vu que tu le mange po tu peux mle donner!  
  
Bryan: ¬__¬'' Non jle regarde te jlanalyse pour voir si yé diabolique!  
  
Sarah: XD MDR! C UNE CREME GLACÉE C PO VIVANT!  
  
Tala: T.T PLUS CREME GLACÉ!  
  
Sarah: -_-'' Ok tala jte partage la mienne!  
  
Tala: Merci! ^_^  
  
Sarah: O_O'' ET PAS TOUTe MA GLACE! *Tala en train de finir sa creme*  
  
Tala: ^_^mm!  
  
Sarah: T_T JEN AI PLUS TABARNAK! *pogne la creme glacé de Bryan*  
  
Bryan: hey! jlanalyse!  
  
Sarah: *le mange* AVEC KOI TA MEME PO DINSTRUMENT POUR CA!  
  
Tala: O_O'' *va bouffer le creme que Sarah a*  
  
Maxou Kai: SONT TU EN TRAIN DE SEMBRASSER OU KOI!  
  
Sarah: *tourne sa tete en direction de Maxou* NON!!!  
  
Bryan: T_T'' PLUS! Plus danalyse!  
  
Kai: XD  
  
Maxou: _ CALMER VOUS INSTINCTS ANIMALS MDR! DE VRAI SAUVAGE AK LES CREMES!!  
  
Tala Sarah: *fini la creme* T_T YEN A PLUS!  
  
Maxou: 0_O'' *cache sa creme*  
  
Kai: O_O'' Non *cache sa creme*  
  
Bryan: TT_TT  
  
Sarah: J'EN VEUX ENCORE!  
  
Maxou: QUI VEUX DLA BIÈRE DIT!  
  
Sarah Tala: O_O'' *va dans la ptit foret pour aller dégueuler*  
  
Sarah: *crit au loin* comment a su que jsuis malade a la biere?!?  
  
Maxou: Bryan mla dit ¬_¬''  
  
Bryan: J'sais po mais moi itoo jai envie de dégueuler *sur le point de burfer, va vite rejoindre les 2 autres dans foret*  
  
Maxou: _ jai plus faim la!  
  
Kai: O_O'' MOI ITOO JSUIS MALADE! *va les rejoindre dans foret*  
  
Maxou: (jete son cornet* J'aurais du me taire dégeux! bande de dégueux!  
  
Sarah: *revient verte* -_-'' TAIS TOI! STI!  
  
Bryan: *étourdie* c mieux!  
  
Kai: *vert* O_O'  
  
Tala: -_-'' *vert itoo*  
  
Maxou: O_O'' BANDE DE ZOMBIE SAOUL VERT!!!!  
  
Sarah: XD NON!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sarah: -_-'' mais caler icite!  
  
Maxou: YA PO JUSTE TOI MOI ITOO!  
  
Sarah: tayeule arrête de gueuler!  
  
Tala: XD ARRÊTER VOUS DEUX!  
  
Kai: ben non c koi ke tu fait tu gueule!  
  
Bryan: *la met dans face de honte* mdr...  
  
Sarah: STI JAI LE DROIT DE DIRE QUE JAI ÉTÉ CALÉE CA TE CAUSE UN PROB!  
  
Maxou: VI!   
  
Bryan: ¬_¬'  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' Juste un mot avant de quitter, veux des REVIEWS please jaimerais que vous me laissiez un ptit mot que ce soit de 1 ou 2 mots jmen fiche autant que jsais que vous lavez lu! jvous en pris merci!  
  
Maxou: C MOI QUI FAIT LES ANNONCE!! *frappe Sarah* V'Là! 


	18. BLOODY VALENTINE!

TITRE: Tala VS Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13 (pour le language VULGAIRE)  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Humour  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Bryan: *à terre épuisé* merde.... j'ai plus de force mes muscles sont en compote!  
  
Maxou: -______________-''' maudit... *assise toute croche sur une chaise*  
  
Kai: -_-zzzz *sur la table devant maxou*  
  
Maxou: XD J'ai en gros plan son cul c po pire!!!  
  
Tala: -_-zzz *à terre*  
  
Maxou: ?_? Où es Sarah aujuste? *va cherche partout*  
  
Tala: *se lève* Saaarraahhh....  
  
Kai Bryan: MDR! TAYEULE!  
  
//AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK//  
  
TLM: O_O'''  
  
//I NEED A LITTLE ROOM TO BREATHE//  
  
Maxou: CRISS A MET LA MUSIQUE FORTE PI EN TABARNAK!  
  
//'CAUSE I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE//  
  
Kai: XD MES OREILLES!!!  
  
//AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK//  
  
Tala: MDR! TAYEULE MAUDIT!  
  
//SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SHUT UP!//  
  
Bryan: SARAH CRISS!  
  
Maxou: SARAH! PUTAIN SI TU RÉPOND PO TU VA EN MANGER UNE PI UNE GROSSE A PART DE CA! *voit Sarah dans son coin ak ses livres ak la musique full fort*  
  
Sarah: O_o'' KOI?!?  
  
Maxou: *ferme son lecteur* MDR! DANS TES ÉTUDES! *prends les livres de Sarah* ¬_¬'' des maths! Pk des maths! NERDS!  
  
Sarah: HEY MA CHANSON PRÉFÉRÉE!!! MDR! Jme frustrerai po pour toi après mavoir appalé nerds! Jme préoccupe de mon futur!  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' Ah wi et ton futur c koi?  
  
Sarah: Medecin ou dentiste ou chose de se genre! Ca te cause un prob! Ak ton quotient intellectuel jpense pas que tu puisse atteindre de tel métier!  
  
Maxou: PTITE INSOLENTE! è_____É  
  
Sarah: Wtv... *continu a écrire*  
  
Maxou: *folle de colère sur place*  
  
Tala: *arrive* MDR! Que fais-tu LA PUNK-MANIAC!!  
  
Sarah: MES DEVS! appelle moi pas dmeme!  
  
Tala: XD C KOI?  
  
Sarah: LAISSE FAIRE! MERDE!  
  
Bryan Kai: *arrive*  
  
Sarah: è_É *pousse Maxou kai et bryan hors de la chambre* *claque la porte*  
  
Maxou Bryan Kai: O_O'' Mais?  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' *tend loreille sur la porte* Ah oui jpense croche la!   
  
Kai Bryan: *tend loreille ak*  
  
À l'intérieur...  
  
Sarah: J'ai quelque chose pour toi!  
  
Tala: O_O'' oui? *po sure*  
  
Maxou: *derrière la porte à l'extérieur* héhé! LET'S GO SARAH MONTRE LUI CQUE TA!  
  
Sarah: è___É TIT CONNASSE!  
  
Maxou: Boufiace!  
  
Sarah: pute!  
  
Maxou: pétasse!  
  
Sarah: Salope!  
  
Tala: -_-''  
  
Une voix: héh...  
  
Sarah Tala: O_O'' C KI!  
  
La voix: C IAN SARAH! PK PO VENIR ME LIBÉRER!!!  
  
Sarah: XD NON! *pogne Tala et défonce la porte*  
  
Kai Maxou Bryan: *écraser derrière la porte* XD OUWWWW!!!  
  
Sarah: MDR! YAURA PLUS DMONDE QUI VA ME DÉRANGER! *sembarre din toilette*  
  
Tala: O_O'' *pense croche* JVEUX PO PRENDRE DE DOUCHE NON MERCI!   
  
Sarah: *le claque derrière la tête* ¬_¬''' NON!  
  
Tala: x_X ALORS?  
  
Sarah: *lui tend un présent* (mdrr! )  
  
Tala: O_O' C KOI PO DES CAPOTE LA!   
  
Sarah: NO WAY!  
  
Tala: XDDDD! OKayyyy  
  
Sarah: ^_^ Ouvre le!  
  
Maxou: woowww! jattends de leau couler, sarah ak un beau mec a POIL dans douche! XD  
  
Sarah: è__É *frappe laporte* TAYEULE!! C PO CA!  
  
Tala: XD a parlait dmoi kan a disait bo mec mdrrrr!!  
  
Sarah: so open it! ¬_¬'''  
  
Tala: Fine... *ouvre voit un loup en peluche biensure qui tient un coeur ak une big boite de chocolat* ¬¬ la tu me fait des avances! O_O pensait que tallais moffrire de niaiseries plates!  
  
Sarah: no ¬¬ jai des cadeaux pour tlm! mdrrr! c en signe damitié meme si ca ne le semble pas ¬¬''' pk avoir dit ca merde!!!!  
  
Kai: J'ENTENDS DES BRUIT LA!!!  
  
Sarah: è_É  
  
Bryan: OHHH!! ATTENTION LA SUITE C PO POUR LES ENFANTS!  
  
Sarah: è________É MERDE ARRÊTEZ! STI! *ouvre la porte*  
  
Maxou kai Bryan: X_X  
  
Sarah: Bon! Même si vous le méritié pas jvous offre mes cadeaux! trop gentille moi!  
  
Bryan: =^_^= CADEAU! DONNE!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬''' oki... donc pour toi tient! *lui pitch dans face*  
  
Bryan: x_X Donc euh? XD *voit un faucon en peluche ak un coeur (mdrrr)* MDR! DU CHOCOLAT itoo! ^^  
  
Sarah: XD Ok toi maxou! *lui donne son cadeau*  
  
Maxou: O_O'' C LOURD! *louvre* UNE BRIQUE *tombe sur son pied* O_O'''''''' HAYEOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Bryan: ^_^ Chocolat!  
  
Maxou: T_T Tu va mle payer *pleure tellement que ca fait mal*  
  
Sarah: *donne le cadeau à kai*  
  
Kai: O_O' *louvre avec prudence* *voit un phénix en peluche ak un coeur* O_O'' C DES AVANCES !!!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ NON!  
  
Kai Maxou: PK BRYAN EN A EU PLU YA EU DEUX CADEAU! XD  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ lui jsais po...   
  
Maxou: ET TALA LUI C KOI???  
  
Sarah: mdrrr oublie ça *senfuit*  
  
Maxou: O_O''' JLA RATTRPE !! *cours après Sarah*  
  
Sarah: Arrête putain de bon sang! *cours* MAXOU!! ARRÊTE JSUIS TANNÉE! *cours se cacher derrière Bryan*  
  
Bryan: XD Hey!  
  
Sarah: Dis-y qu'elle arrête Bryan! Go!  
  
Bryan: -_-'' Maxou arrête!  
  
Maxou: *la rage a la face*  
  
Kai: ¬_¬'' Maxou arrête la té en train de dire que t jalouse!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' NON! *arrête*  
  
Tala: XD Mdrr! ca marcher kai t un vrai calmant!  
  
Kai: Tayeule!  
  
Maxou: *se calme* Moi aussi jai des cadeaux!! A toi kai le premier *lui tend le cadeau*  
  
Kai: ¬_¬''' Non! C un piege i can feel it!  
  
Maxou: biensure que non!  
  
Kai: XD Oki c bo! *voit un coeur en chocolat* UN AUTRE AVANCE! MDR! QUE JSUIS BO!   
  
Maxou: Pas du tout!!! Pour toi Sarah *gros smile po rassurant* *lui donne son cadeau*  
  
Sarah: ¬__¬''' It doesn't sound good! *ouvre la boite* O_O'' HEY! UNE BARBIE! JLA PRENDS PO TU PEUX TE TORCHER AVEC MOI JLA VEUX PO!  
  
Kai: -_-''' ah...  
  
Maxou: J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi attends reste la! *cours dans chambre et tlm attends du vacarme de scie*  
  
Les autres: O_O'  
  
Maxou: *arrive avec un gros cadeau*  
  
Sarah: O_O' Pour moi maxou ^^ merci t trop gentille  
  
Maxou: *masque sont sourir mesquin* De rien voyons ma Sarah!  
  
Sarah: *déballe* OO'' *Ian qui sort de la boite en lui sautant dessus*  
  
Maxou: J'suis sur que tu y serait coller et faut dire qu ton cadeau taime aussi!!! ^_^  
  
Tala: O_O'' MDR! T CHIENNE!  
  
Bryan: XD Font bo couple!  
  
Kai: XD SARAH! MDR!  
  
Ian: ^_^  
  
Sarah: Tala! T_T  
  
Tala: *fait signe que non* ts!  
  
Sarah: T_T Bryan stp jtai aider ak kai kan yétait gay!  
  
Bryan: O_O'  
  
Kai: ¬_¬'' hey droit de liberté de la personne!  
  
Sarah: Sti de bi! Tayeule! Bryan *lui fait les beaux yeux*  
  
Bryan: -_-''  
  
Maxou: *saute sur Bryan* Non! Tu la laisse!  
  
Bryan: x_X Hey!  
  
Sarah: T_T  
  
Tala: XD peux partir!  
  
Maxou: ^_^ *donne son cadeau a tala et bryan*  
  
Tala: O_O' *ouvre* XD une boite de biscuits! merci *sarcastique*  
  
Maxou: Si té po content va chier!  
  
Tala: Ben non merci jai po envie daller chier ¬_¬'  
  
Maxou: è_é Oh tayeule!  
  
Bryan: -_-'' *ouvre* My god what's that! XD Une photo de toi! XD pk?  
  
Maxou: ^_^ sais po!  
  
Bryan: XD  
  
Les gars: On se sent cheap on a pas de cadeau!  
  
Sarah Maxou: ¬.¬'' non spo grave voyons!  
  
Tala: Moi jai un cadeau! *embrasse Sarah sur la joue*  
  
Sarah: *étourdie et tombe a terre*  
  
Maxou: ¬.¬''' mdrrrr! O.O *Tala lui donne un bec sa joue* è____É NO C KAI KI ME DONNE DES BAISERS SA JOUE PO TOI *lassome*  
  
Tala: x_X  
  
Kai: ¬_¬'' tu sais ki voulait bien faire!  
  
Maxou: Non c toi! et non lui!  
  
Bryan: XD Me sens nowhere!!  
  
Maxou: XD Sarah se leve!  
  
Sarah: -.- my god jétais au septiemme ciel!  
  
Maxou: XD y ta po baiser! arrête ca!  
  
Sarah: è__É NON MAIS! *la claque*  
  
Bryan: O.o'' baguarre de filles attention!  
  
Maxou: è_É *se retient a quitte*  
  
Sarah: hmph! pétasse!  
  
** ATTENDS LA PLUIE FORTE ET LES ÉCLAIRS **  
  
Kai: O.o'  
  
Tala: ¬.¬'' koi ta peur kai!  
  
Kai: È__É NON PK!  
  
Bryan: MY GOD C LA FIN MY GOD SHUI MORT! *capote se cache derrière maxou*  
  
Sarah: O.O HEY! *quelqun lui colle au jambe*  
  
Ian: *mort de peur collé au jambe de Sarah* O_O'  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''  
  
Sarah: PERVERS! *le pitch a travers la fnetre!*  
  
TLM: IAN! O_O'' POVE LUI! T MIICHANTE SARAH!  
  
Maxou: -_-'' t cruelle Sarah tu sais ce qui lattends par un tps pareille!  
  
Sarah: è__É Wtv i don't care about him _ He was looking under my dress anyway!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' ouin mais!  
  
** ATTENDE QQUN HURLER**  
  
TLM: MDR! CTAIT KI!  
  
Tala: O_O'' *entend qqun ouvrir la porte et lorage fort* QQUN A PÉNÉTRER CHEZ NS!  
  
Sarah: _ WTV! C TON IMAGINATION!  
  
Kai: ¬.¬'' alors tala faisait son tough mais maintenant tala est devenu MOVIETTE!  
  
Tala: *lui criss un coup de poing * tayeule mon vieux!  
  
Bryan; CoLISSE ARÊTER C PTETRE VRAI KOI! JATTEDNS DES PAS ARRIVER VERS ICI!  
  
Sarah: O.O'' reste po la moi jvais me cacher!  
  
Maxou: MOVIETTE!!!!  
  
Kai: bébé!!!!  
  
Tala: O.O *cours se cacher*  
  
Bryan Sarah: *suit Tala*  
  
Maxou: ¬.¬'' moviette!!!!!  
  
Kai: *voit un ombre de qqun avec un couteau dans les mains* O_O'   
  
Maxou: Ça va kai? Quesce quil y a?  
  
Kai: *pointe lombre bouche-bée* llllaaaaa! *shake*  
  
Maxou: è_É *impatiente* mais koi!  
  
Kai: *bouche la bouche de Maxou et senfuit avec elle* *se cache dans une garde robe dans le couloir* Ne dit rien maxou!  
  
Maxou: Mais pk!!!  
  
Kai: SHHH!! chuchotte! * voit lombre de qqun de petit bossu et avec un couteau en main*  
  
Kai Maxou: O.O'' Un cambrioleur!  
  
Kai: Non c un meurtrier!!!  
  
Maxou: Mais c ki?  
  
**lombre part en direction de lautre chambre ou les autres se caches*  
  
Chez Sarah Tala Bryan...  
  
Sarah: _ tassé!!!  
  
Tala: O.O'' ATTENTION TES MAINS! _ ENLEVE LES DE LA! CA ME GENE!  
  
Bryan: X_X HEY SARAH TES MAINS FOUINEUSES!!! CA ME GENE QUILS SOIENT LA!  
  
Sarah: _ po ma faute on est tassé dans un mince garde rocbe a trois! *perverse*  
  
Tala Bryan: XD SARAH!  
  
** entende lorage**  
  
Bryan Tala: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sarah: O_O''' ATTENTION!! *voit un ombre de meurtrier* Shh!  
  
** lombre sapproche de lendroit ou ils se cache**  
  
Tala Bryan Sarah: O.O'''  
  
Chez Kai et Maxou...  
  
Kai: lombre est parti jpense nous pouvons sortir!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' jsuis morte de peur!  
  
Kai: T'en fait pas kai est la!! *lui fait un clin doeil*  
  
Maxou: XD ARRÊTE!  
  
Kai: Nous pouvons sortir now!  
  
Maxou: Si tu le dis!  
  
Kai Maxou: O_O'' *entendent les cris de Sarah Tala Bryan de la chambre avec du vacarme**  
  
Kai: MDRRR!! ILS SONT FONT SUREMENT TUÉ MAINTENANT!  
  
Maxou: veux po voir ca!!!  
  
Kai: Faut aller voir! *va voir cqui arrive*  
  
Maxou Kai: O.O *voit Ian le meurtrier en courant après Sarah, Tala Bryan ak un couteau près a les tuer*  
  
Maxou: O_O''' KAI!  
  
Kai: MDR!!   
  
Ian: *lance un couteau*  
  
Tala: *le recoit en plein dos*  
  
Sarah: TALA !!! ;_; TALAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Bryan: O_O'' MY GOD!  
  
Ian: *lance un couteau*  
  
Bryan: *le recoit en plein coeur*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' BRYANNN! *traumatizée*  
  
Ian: Ne reste que toi Sarah *siffle*  
  
Sarah: PERVERS! STI DE ZOMBI PERVERS!!!  
  
Ian: *lui saute dessus et la tue en lui plantant le couteau dans le cou*  
  
Maxou: Oh mon dieux Sarah! Tala Bryan! *tombe a terre*  
  
Kai: *la rattrape* O_O'''  
  
Tala Bryan Sarah: *se releve en pissant le sang* KAI MAXOU! NOUS VOULONS VOTRE PEAU VOTRE SANG! NOUS LA VOULONS REJOINGNEZ NOUS!  
  
Ian: Maxou! Kai!  
  
Maxou Kai: *senfuit sa caché dans la cave*  
  
Maxou: ;_; on a perdue Sarah Tala Bryan!  
  
Kai: T'en fait pas shh tais toi il approche!  
  
Maxou: Kai!!  
  
Kai: TAIT TOI!! *lui ferme la gueule* *regarde a travers la porte voit Sarah en zombie sanglant passant dans le couloir*  
  
Maxou: mm...!!! KAI!  
  
Kai: *fait signe de se tAIRE!* *regarde a nouveau voit Ian passé*  
  
Maxou: Kai! jattends du bruit!  
  
Kai: SHH!!! *lui bouche la bouche* *regarde et voit Bryan passé et marcher comme un zombie*  
  
Maxou: Kai ya qqun accoté! peux rien voir il fait noir!  
  
Kai: O.O qqun ma toucher!  
  
Une voix: Maxou Kai veux votre chair!!!  
  
Maxou: *hurle et senfuit*  
  
Kai: HA! *court*  
  
La voix qui était tala: Veux votre sang! MUWAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
** entendent les orages **  
  
Kai: O_O'' ca devient po mal affrayant on est dans un maison rempli de zombies!  
  
Bryan: Kaiii!  
  
Kai: O_O'' *court*  
  
Bryan: VEUX TA PEAU! KAIII!!  
  
Chez maxou...  
  
Maxou: kaiii... t ou je ne trouve pas sa drole *entend lorage* O.O *atteri sur qqun en reculant*  
  
Tala: MAXOUUUUUUUUUU!! VEUX TA PO!!!!  
  
Maxou: O_O VAS t en ! *se débat et senfuit*  
  
Tala: MAXOU MA CHÉRIE!  
  
Maxou: *cours lautre coté* *Sarah barre la route*  
  
Sarah: Tala empeche la de quitter!  
  
Maxou: *essaie de senfuir lautre bord* *Bryan la barre*  
  
Maxou: O_O  
  
Bryan: Maxouu! Veux te présenter qqun!  
  
Kai: *arrive ensanglanté en zombie!* Maxouu vient rejoint nous dans notre race!  
  
Maxou: _ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
TLM: MES OREILLES!!  
  
Maxou: Kai!  
  
Ian: muwahahahahahah!  
  
Maxou: Vous laurez voulu! *assome tlm ak ses technique de combat* (mdrrr shu sure ques po capable de faire ca ^^''')  
  
TLM: X_X mdrrr!  
  
Maxou: MOI REJOINDRE VOTRE RACE OUBLEIR CA! muwahha!  
  
Sarah: *se leve*  
  
Maxou: è_É *lui met le pied sur la tete*  
  
Sarah: x_X  
  
Maxou: Muwahaha! *voit kai se leva et lui met le pied a la tete*  
  
Kai: *la face écrasé* maxou shui vivant!!! arrête!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' c po une jk!  
  
Sarah: * se leve* Mdr! ma tête!  
  
Maxou: è_É *lui met le pied a tete*  
  
Tala: O.O MDR! JPISSE LA SANG! AU SECOURS!  
  
Bryan: O.o mdrrrr!  
  
Kai: O.O MOI ITOO!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *tombe à terre*  
  
Tala Bryan Kai: *tombe à terre*  
  
Maxou: wow! jai rien fait et il tombe a terre ¬.¬''  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' SHU MORTE!!!  
  
Maxou: Moi shu buffy the VAMPIRE SLAYER!!!!  
  
Kai: ON EST PAS DES VAMPIRES!!!!  
  
Sarah: è___É  
  
Bryan: ¬.¬' C vrai ca! CHOSE!  
  
Tala: -.-'  
  
Maxou: VOUS VOULIEZ MA PEAU AK KAI AU DÉBUT ITOO! MDRRR! pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit dvous traiter de vampires! C hot jme sens dans la peau de Sarah Michelle Gellar!  
  
Tala: Ki?  
  
Maxou: CELLE KI JOUE BUFFY NIAISEUX!!!!  
  
Sarah: Rêve po tro!  
  
Kai: -_-' Arrêter la!  
  
Maxou: *assome Sarah*  
  
Sarah: x_X  
  
Maxou: Vla dmeme a pourra plus parler et jvais pouvoir faire mon annonce! JAIMERAIS QUE...  
  
Les gars: *coupe la parole* LES REVIEWS SERAIENT APPRÉCIÉ!!!  
  
Maxou: è___É  
  
Sarah: *se leve* J'voudrai re....  
  
Maxou: *assome tlm* JVOUDRAIS DIRE UN GRAND MERCI À X-SPY, ET A MOI MEME POUR LES REVIEWS! MOI MEME O.O mdrrr! 


	19. Deux Filles VS Trois Gars

TITRE: Tala Vs Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Humour/Humour  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: ...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 13: Deux Filles VS Trois Gars  
  
Dans le coin de Sarah et Maxou...  
  
Sarah: héhéhé! J'M,ai procurer une appareil photo! *pense croche* (J'agis po dmeme en réalité okay? --')  
  
Maxou: ¬__¬''' Ah oui! Moi jai mieux jai une caméra pour immortalisé des moments!  
  
Sarah: *accroche son coude au bras de maxou* héhé! tu saisit!  
  
Maxou: XD SARAH! TAYEULE!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬ Merci! Bon c po que jmennuie mais jvais tester mon appareil!  
  
Maxou: O_O' préféère po voir!  
  
Sarah: ^_^ lalala! *quitte va faire un tour*  
  
Maxou: -_______-'''' my god!  
  
Sarah: *avance vers une porte ouverte un tout petit peu, voit kai en train de chanter* O_O'' my god il chante mal!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' ki chante dmeme! *voit kai*  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ kai!  
  
Maxou: Faut que jimmortalise!!! ^_^ *film*  
  
Sarah: XD Okay jvais aussi le prendre en photo! *prends une photo*  
  
Kai: *aveuglé par un flash tombe à terre* X_X  
  
Maxou: O_O'' oh oh Sarah pk avoir mit le flash! tu la tuer et le pire c que quand il va se réveiller!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: O_o' Oups!  
  
Maxou: --' en 2k allons voir un peu plus loin!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬''' mdr une chance que jai fait terre kai jserais sourde si non!  
  
Maxou: Tayeule!  
  
Sarah: *voit Bryan dans sa chambre en train de dormir en train de baver*  
  
Maxou: *rit en se retenant*  
  
Sarah: ^_^ un bo gros bébé tout cute!  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' euh... nevermind!  
  
Sarah: *avance et le prends en photo sans le flash*  
  
Maxou: phew!  
  
Sarah: ^_^ Tout cute!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬' *le film en train de dormir en banvant!*  
  
Sarah: *sallonge à coté et se prends en photo* ^_^ (pensez po croche svp --''' c po ca!)  
  
Maxou: XDDDDD SARAH! ARRÊTE CA!  
  
Sarah: ^_^ photo souvenir! trop marrant! XD  
  
Maxou: _ okayyyyy! shut on quitte la!  
  
Sarah: *accroche Bryan et tombe à terre* x_X  
  
Maxou: O_O'' NON SE RÉVEILLE!!!!  
  
Bryan: Koi *endormi*  
  
Maxou: *prends Sarah*  
  
Bryan: -_-zzz koi  
  
Sarah: *prends un photo*  
  
Maxcou: O_O'' *cours ka Sarah*  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬''' folle enragée!!!! *voit un photo* O_O''' MOI! è___É EN TRAIN DE DORMIR MA LES TUER!!!  
  
Sarah: -__________-'' mais yétait cute la pk po rester!  
  
Maxou: t rendu folle y va ns tuer!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: O_O''' *voit la porte de douche po barré*  
  
Maxou: *louvre un peu* O_o'' Tala dans douche...!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' tala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maxou: _ i don't need to see that!  
  
Sarah: I do! O_O'' *prends des photo* *pogne la caméra de Maxou* *film*  
  
Maxou: è___É HEY MA CAMÉRA!!!!  
  
Sarah: Un gros plan! XD  
  
Maxou: O_O''' HEY!  
  
Sarah: ^_^ Yé sexy! (jagis po dmeme --' me cale la--...)  
  
Maxou: O_O''' _ ma caméra est gacher ak ses images degradante!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ c po dégradant!  
  
Maxou: Ben la capote ak ma caméra!!!!! veux po avoir des image dégueux dedans!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ euh c parce que je film po ou jpense! Yé de dos de toute manière (jagis po dmeme okay? --''' plizz jvous en conjurene pensez po que jagis dmeme)  
  
Maxou: XD tu film son cul!!!  
  
Sarah: wtv! Oublie ca!  
  
Sarah: *redonne la caméra a maxou*  
  
Maxou: O_O'''  
  
Sarah: *avance dans douche en furie pi le prend en photo* WOW! UN MEC MOUILLÉ!  
  
Tala: O_O'' HEY!!! TABARNAK C KOI LE TRIP! O_O''' *PRENDS SA SERVIETTE PI COURS APRÈS SARAH*  
  
Sarah: O_O''' jai des photo de tala a poil mouillé dans douche!!!!!!  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬ *smile et va cacher la caméra*  
  
Sarah: TALA YÉ TOUT SEXY!  
  
Tala: _ HEY! T BON CHANCEUSE QUE JAILLE UNE SERVIETTE A TENIR PARCE QUE JTAURAIS DÉJA POGNER!!!  
  
Sarah: *grimace* Woowwww! Tala hyper sexy jen bave denvie!  
  
Tala: TAYEULE MA PTITE SALOPE PERVERSE!  
  
Sarah: è____É NAPPELLE PLUS JAMAIS DE SALOPE COMPRIS!  
  
Tala: men fou donne moi ca!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *continue a courir*  
  
Kai: ¬¬ * voit Sarah et tala courir devant lui* O_O'' elle a mes photo! *voit maxou* è___É *cours après maxou*  
  
Bryan: è___É TE VOILA MAXOU!  
  
Maxou: mdrrr! O_O''' *cours* PO JUSTE JAI DEUX MEC ENRAGÉ SUR MON DOS! *cours*  
  
Bryan: MAXOU VA CHIER DONNE MOI CA!!!!  
  
Tala: SARAH! STI! DONNE CETTE CRISS DAPAREIL DE SHIT!  
  
Sarah: J'EN BAVE!!!! *pour le faire chier*  
  
Tala: è___É *a une idée se cache dans un armoire*  
  
Sarah: O_O yé plus la bizarre en tk ca va me laisser le tps des développer!  
  
Tala: O_O'' déveloper!!! *sort de larmoire et saute sur Sarah*  
  
Sarah: O_O''' *éloigne la caméra autant quelle le peux* _ débarque tu me gêne surtout que ta juste un serviette!!!  
  
Tala: è___É DABORD DONNEEEEEUUHH!! OKAY!  
  
Sarah: non!!! ¬_¬'' lalala...  
  
Tala: *pogne la caméra* *se releve* JAI LE CAMÉRA!!!! *sa serviette tombe sur Sarah*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' TALAAAAAAAAAAA! CACHE CA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: O_O' *prends la serviette et cours dans salle de bain*  
  
Sarah: *évanouit*  
  
Maxou: ARRÊTER LA! JEN PEUX PLUS!!!! _  
  
Bryan: Tu nous donne ca!!!  
  
Kai: è___É Aller maxou tu peu plus fuir!  
  
Maxou: *pogner dans un coin ak Bryan et kai qui lentourent* _ hey pk!  
  
Kai: pk tu peux plus fuir!  
  
Bryan: reconnait que ta perdue ma ptite!  
  
Maxou: Never! *senfuit entre les jambe de kai*  
  
Bryan: XD Kai ferme tes jambes prochaine fois!  
  
Maxou: *cache la caméra en dessous du lit de Bryan* pense po quil va le trouver enfin jespere po!  
  
Kai: OU EST LA CAMÉRA!!!???  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬'' MAXOU!!!  
  
Maxou: ^_^ disparue! O_O *cours*  
  
Bryan: MAXOU!!!  
  
Maxou: *cours dans les salle de bain* O_O'' TALA!! A POIL _ *COURS*  
  
Tala: O_O'' la il mont tout vu de partout la!  
  
Maxou: *cour et voit Sarah a terre* ¬¬'''''''  
  
Sarah: *se leve et Kai Bryan senfarge sur elle* x__X  
  
Bryan: yeouch! x_X  
  
Kai: shui mort tout simplement mort x_X  
  
Maxou: muwahahahaha! c moi la gagnante!!!  
  
Tala: *sort habillé biensure* MAXOU!  
  
Maxou: O_O JSUIS TROMATIZÉE PAR TOI! PSYCHOLOGIQUEMENT!! A CAUSE DE TOI...!  
  
Tala: -_-'' DONNE MOI LA CAMÉRA!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ oh ca c po moi jai meme po voulu te filmé dmeme c Sarah uqe tu devrais tuer!  
  
Sarah: x_X non jsuis déja morte!  
  
Maxou: ¬___¬ aller sarha cours cours autant que le vent en emporte EN ENFER!!  
  
Sarah: x_X  
  
Tala: è___É *devant Sarah debout* donc! *tend la main pour lappareil*  
  
Sarah: ne lait pas jsais po ou est la caméra! c maxou!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ jlai perdue jsais po ou il est but maybe in your ass!  
  
Tala: MY ASS YOURSELF! ¬_¬'''  
  
Les gars: *cours après sarah te Maxou*  
  
Maxou Sarah: O_O C PARTI!  
  
Maxou: ta lappareil!!!   
  
Sarah: nom c a cause de toi quil nous ne veux ou ets la caméra!!!  
  
Maxou: Jsais po O_O  
  
Sarah: ou la tu mis!  
  
Maxou: *lui chuchotte a loreille* Den dessous du lit de bryan!  
  
Sarah: DONC VA LEUR DONNER  
  
Maxou: OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Sarah: WI!!!  
  
Maxou: NON!  
  
Sarah: WI!  
  
Bryan: SARAH MAXOU!  
  
Sarah Maxou: O_O''' CUL DE SAC!  
  
Kai: *les poings* en parlant de cul le votre sera plus la des que jen aurais finit ak vous!  
  
Sarah: PERVERS!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: XD NON PO DE CETTE MANIERE QIE JVOULAIS DIRE!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: XD  
  
Bryan: -_-'' pense tjrs croche cte fille la!  
  
Kai: Allez donner moi ca!  
  
Sarah: dans tes rêves! *apprche et le point du nez* dans tes rêves la caméra nous appartient et c po vous quiu allez nous le prendre vous avez déja mon appareil photo après tout ;_; mon appareil! donc manger la marde!  
  
Kai: è__É *enleve son doigt de son nez* hey! criss jai tu po envie de vous laissez de tel image! En passant pk comptez avoir la caméra les gars!?  
  
Les deux autres: *siffle* non rien....  
  
Kai: ¬_¬'' okayyyy...  
  
Maxou: _ *cours cherche la caméra et ferme la porte a clé derrière elle*  
  
Les autres: *cours devant la porte*  
  
Tala: *lit la pancarte* ATTENTION FOLLE DE CAMÉRA SVP ÉLOIGNEZ VOUS DICI AVANT QUELLE NE... XD CA PO RAP CTE PANCARTE LA! PO ÉVIDENT VENANT DUN FOLLE #2  
  
Sarah: folle #2 what does it mean! _  
  
Bryan: la blonde! t po vite  
  
Sarah: jsuis po blonde ya une grosse différence a avoir les cheveux noir et blond!!!  
  
Kai: cela signifie que t la folle #1!!!  
  
Sarah:*criss un coup de poing* KAI TAYEULE JAI RIEN DMANDER!  
  
Kai: X_X  
  
Tala: Maxou svp on te tuera po si tu viens ns donner la caméra *voix douce*  
  
Maxou: NON  
  
Bryan: allez maxou *fait sa voix douce*  
  
Kai: ouais stp! *voix douce itoo XD*  
  
Sarah: -___-''' mdrrr! ma etre malade!  
  
Kai: Allez maxounette!  
  
Tala: si tu sort kai va accepter de sortir avec toi! pi te faire un strip tease!  
  
Kai: O_O'' HEY!!! *le frappe*  
  
Tala: ouch! c vrai koi!  
  
Kai: tayeule ou ten mange une plus grosse!!!!  
  
Maxou: euh okay mais oublier le strip tease jsuis po pervers ak tala comme une certaine dont je ne nommerai guère le nom!  
  
Sarah: jme sens visé la!  
  
Bryan: évidement!  
  
Maxou: *sort et donne la canéra*  
  
Sarah: NNNNOOONNNN!  
  
Maxou: kaikounet! XD  
  
Kai: -_-'' *maxou accrocher a son cou*  
  
Tala Bryan: *sen vont*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *les suit*  
  
Tala et Bryan: *démolissent la caméra* muwaha!  
  
Sarah: TALA BRYAN NON! *prends la caméra*  
  
Tala: XD SARAH LACHE CA!  
  
Sarah: *prends la caméra* vla! *prends la video*  
  
Tala: ¬¬ peux la démolir!  
  
Sarah: wi!  
  
Bryan: *sur le point dla détruire*  
  
Maxou: NON MA CAMÉRA *prends la caméra*  
  
Sarah: *met la video dans un VHS* vla!  
  
Bryan Tala: O_O''' *voit kai chanter* *part a rire* sti qui chante mal!  
  
Kai: *arrive ka maxou tjrs attaché* O_O'' HEY! *cache lécran* _ arrêtez! *mort de honte*  
  
Sarah: t plutot adorable arrêteuh! *pouse Kai de lécran*  
  
TLM: O_O* voit bryan en train de dormir en bavant*  
  
Bryan: O_O'' NONNNN! *cache lécran*  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ *pousse Bryan*  
  
TLM: *rit dla gueule*  
  
Sarah: t full cute ta lair dun gros bb tout mimi!  
  
Bryan: T_T NON!  
  
TLM: *voit tala dans douche* O_O'' *commence a rire a part Tala*  
  
Sarah: *saute sur Tala qui tente de cacher lécran* tala *fait un clin doeil en disant nom*  
  
Tala: O_O''' non on voti presque tout!!!  
  
Bryan: O_O *cache ses yeux*  
  
Kai: enlever moi ce champs de vision ma burfer!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: T_T  
  
Maxou: XD tala a poil mouillé tout sexy!  
  
Tala: XD MAXOU TAYEULE *mort de honte*  
  
Sarah: faut po avoir honte!! XD  
  
Tala: ;_;  
  
Sarah: --'' calme toi...  
  
Maxou: *les bras croisé* Tala arrête de pleurenicher c po digne de toi!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ et dpuis kan tu me dit ca! de tel chose dhabtude tu me fait chier!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ ctait po pour te faire chier aussi!  
  
Sarah: XD O_O''' HEY! C MOI SUR LÉCRAN QUI A FAIT CA!!!! _ *se voit en train de parler toute seule* (jfasi po ca jparle po seule voyons)  
  
TLM: *part a rire comme des fous* (a part sarah)  
  
Sarah: KI A FAIT CA?!?  
  
Maxou: haha! c po mmmmoii en ttout cassss! hahhaa!  
  
Bryan: *cramper*  
  
Tala Kai: *a terre se roulant de rire*  
  
Sarah _ hey! moi jen fait po un drame O_O* voit maxou en train de tombé din escalier*  
  
Maxou: --'' en tk moi jen fait po en drame... *quitte*  
  
TLM sauf maxou: MDRRRRRR!!!  
  
Maxou: arrêter ca ca existe de tomber des escaliers... ¬¬ jcapote po pour autant po comme vous sti!  
  
Sarah: Où est Tala? O_O'  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ i don't care about him! XD  
  
Sarah: I DO! HE GOT MY PHOTOS!!! Mon appareil photos! O_O''' VEUX LES AVOIRS C MES PHOTOS T_T  
  
Kai: è___É Ouin ak moi dessus!  
  
Bryan: Et sans moublier! è___É  
  
Sarah: Aurevoir *disparait aussitôt*  
  
Maxou: --'  
  
Chez Tala...  
  
Tala: O_O''' _ comment un prends le négatif! PUTAIN DAPAREIL DE MERDE OUVRE TOI OU JTE DÉMOLI!  
  
Sarah: O_O''' HEY  
  
Tala: è__É what are you doing here!!!!  
  
Sarah: J'suis la pour ne pas que tu brise mon appareil _ donne moi le négatif! jveux le développer!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ pk compte tu le développer?  
  
Sarah: XD parce que t dessus!  
  
Tala: XD PERVERSE!  
  
Sarah: XD YA PO JUSTE TOI! YA BRYAN!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ yé a poil itoo jte gage!  
  
Sarah: NON! mais en parlant de personne a poil PK T SI GENER DE TE MONTRER!!! TANDIS QUE TA UN BO CORPS!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ not of you buisness!  
  
Sarah: XD T WEIRD!!!  
  
Tala: si tu le prends dmeme!  
  
Sarah: Oh! ya qqun a la fnetre ki coggne *en profite pour prendre lappareil de ses main*  
  
Tala: O_O'' HEYYY!  
  
Maxou: *perverse d'un coup* *prends lappareil et cours au magazin pour les dévloper*  
  
Sarah: ;_; c mes photos!!!!  
  
Tala: O_O'' NON CEUX QUI VONT LE DÉVELOPPER VONT ME VOIR A POIL!  
  
Sarah: X3 ptetre...!  
  
Maxou: Bye!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tala: Maxou mange la mardeuh! _  
  
Maxou: *gros smile*  
  
Tala: _ sti!  
  
Kai: X3 au moin shu po a poil!!!!  
  
Bryan: Ouais! au moin c déja ca dmoins tala!!!  
  
Sarah: *dans son coin a répondre au review* Bah okay toi maxou t déja la! Bah merci pour ton review!  
  
Maxou: *arrive derriere lépaule de Sarah* ¬¬ de rien!  
  
Les gars: *arrive*  
  
Sarah: _ arrêter ca me gene qui vous lisiez!  
  
Bryan: ta qqchose a cacher!  
  
Sarah: Non! la shut up! Maintenant jrépond... *prends la lettre de X-Spy et la lis* ^^''' Salut X-Spy mais que veux-tu dire par la c a dire pk ya juste moi et maxou lol? jla catch po!! Si tu pourrais mexpliquer!  
  
TLM a part Sarah: T PO VITE VLA TA RÉPONSE!  
  
Sarah: -_-'' merci! 


	20. Nouvelle Arrivante

TITRE: Tala Vs Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Humour/Humour  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: ...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 14: Kawaii Hawaii!!!  
  
Maxou: YO! MEN ON A GAGNER UN VOYAGE A HAWAII! TROP COOL!!! *gueule la nouvelle*  
  
Sarah: ¬¬ et comment ca se fait?  
  
Tala: XD  
  
Maxou: Jai été la 100e personne a dévloper les négatif!  
  
Tala: O_O' en plus! veux les négatif *saute sur Maxou* VA TE CACHER POVE PERVERSE EN MANQUE DE CUL!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ jai jamais dit qui me manquait de cul franchement ak toi préfère etre morte!!!  
  
Tala: è__É Tayeule!  
  
Maxou: mais jen connais une en manque! XD  
  
Sarah: *sens viser* Va chier boufiace!  
  
Maxou: nevermind!  
  
Kai: *pogne les négatif* O_O'' MOI!!!  
  
Bryan: *derriere lpaule de kai* O_O'' MOI!!!!  
  
Tala: _ MAXOU!!!! JAI ENVIE DE TEN CRISSER UNE MAIS!!!  
  
Maxou: lalalala mais koi...? *pousse Tala* Okay! ^^ il y a 5 places!!! qui veux venir! *voit tlm devant elle* ¬_¬'' YA 5 PLACEEEUUHHH! PAS 6!!!  
  
TLM: *baisse la tête* *voit Ian* ¬_¬'''  
  
Sarah: IaN... --'''' Comment es-tu sorti?  
  
Ian: *saute sur Sarah*  
  
Sarah: O_o''' MAXOU TALA KAI BRYAN! AIDER MOI!!!! *cours dehors en gueulant comme une folle ak ian sur le dos*  
  
TLM sauf Sarah: XDDD MDR!  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' *prends les photos* NON JEN REVIENS PO QUE SARAH EST PRIS TON CUL TALA EN GROS PLAN  
  
Tala: XD NONNNN! SALOPEEEUH!  
  
Maxou: la shui daccord avec toi! ^_^ *cours*  
  
Kai: Ou est parti O_O' XD DÉJA LES BAGAGES!!!!  
  
Maxou: LAVION PART DANS 1 H SO WAKE UP AND DO THEM QUICKLY!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: ;_; non DEUXIEME BRONZAGE!  
  
Kai: O_o''' NONNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Tala: XD MOI AU MOINS JAURAI PO DE TATOOS!  
  
Kai: ¬___¬'''  
  
Maxou: ^_^ BYE BYE RUSSIA HELLO HAWAII!!!  
  
Tala: XD HEY! TINSULTE PO MON PAYS!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ rien dinsultant deuhdans!  
  
Bryan: XDD Tala t trop suseptible!  
  
Maxou: wiii!  
  
Sarah: *arrive en furie ak Ian sur le dos* è__É IAN! ;_; débarqueuh!  
  
Tala: *pogne Ian pi le ptich dans un coin perdu*  
  
Maxou: t miicchant tu sais!  
  
Tala: -_-'' ca me tentait!  
  
Maxou: tout de meme!  
  
Tala: è__É J'AI LE DROIT SI JE VEUX!  
  
Maxou: okay wow! calme toé!  
  
Sarah: *tombe à terre* x_X  
  
Kai: O_o'' est morte pk?  
  
Sarah: x_X  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬'''  
  
Maxou: _ grouillez lavion part dans 30 minutes sti arrêtez de niaiser!!! arrêter! go!  
  
Kai: Calme toé! la! sti!  
  
Maxou: NON PAS TEMPS QUE VOUS COMMENCIEZ VOS AFFAIRES!!   
  
Bryan: STI TA TU FINI!  
  
Maxou: È___é NON *le pousse dans son garde robe* pogne t putain criss de linge pi emmene ton cul memeuh chose pour vous deux!!!! *pointe Tala et Kai*  
  
Sarah: XP  
  
Maxou: *baisse la tête* --'' SARAH! LEVE TOI T PO MORTE T TOUJOURS SUR TERRE!!! GO! *la kick* GO!! È___É MERDEUH!!!  
  
Sarah: J'ai tu des ailes comme le ryou que jtai fait jrêve davoir des ailes *tjrs morte*  
  
Maxou: NON ET TES LOIN DEN AVOIR T PO SAGEUH! DONC TAYEULE ET CRISS DE BAGAGE!  
  
Sarah: XP  
  
Maxou: *pogne les nerfs* è_é Sarah!!!  
  
Sarah: x_X *se leveuh*  
  
Quelques heures plus tard... à l'aéropart...  
  
Sarah: O_o'' JAI FRÊTE!!!!  
  
Maxou: Sa sera plus la cas lorsque nous serons arriver!!! *excitée dy être*  
  
Sarah: *habillé ak un gros coat le foulard la tuque les mitaines* O_O'' *ak ses valises*  
  
Tala: XD MERDE TA LAIR DUNE GROSSE! *pleins de valises*  
  
Kai: XD C VRAI CA! STI! *pogner ak des valises et ceux de maxou* pk jdois tlai prendre t valises hein maxou?  
  
Bryan: O_O'' OH UUN BONHOMME DE NEIGE MANQUÉ! *assis sur ces valises*  
  
Sarah: _ HEY!!!!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ jai po frête moi! *habillé comme Sarah morte de frête*  
  
Sarah: tayeule!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ moi jai po frête! jcomprends po!  
  
Kai: XD  
  
Sarah: TOI C TON CRISS DE PAYS DGLACE!!! TAYEULE TES HABITUÉ C NORMAL!!  
  
Bryan: è__É HEY LA TA INSULTÉ!!!!  
  
Tala: è___É LA JAI LE DROIT DETRE FRU!  
  
Sarah: oups! O_O''  
  
Kai: XD la sont vraiment con! y se font donner en spectacle! *pointe les gens qui les regarde*  
  
Maxou: XD *séloigne ak kai* Jsuis hors de ca!  
  
Kai Maxou: -_____________________-'' VOYEULE VOUS LA-BAS!!!!  
  
Sarah: *cours dans lavion essayant de fuir Bryan Tala* VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT SUSEPTIBLE CTAIT UN AccidENT!  
  
Kai: XD INQUIETEZ VOUS PAS MADAME Y FRONT PO LE BORDEL DE TOUTE MANIERE ONT LES CONNAIT PAS!!! *accotant maxou ak son bras en sadressant a lhotesse*  
  
L'hotesse: ^^''' okayyy!  
  
Maxou: XD wii puisquon vous le dit madameuh!  
  
Kai: XD Vi! vi!  
  
Kai Maxou: *rejoint les autres* O_o'' *voit Sarah assis entre Tala pi Bryan la menottant après la chaise*  
  
Maxou: *rit dla gueule de Sarah* pwahahah! une chance que mon ptit kaikounet yé po méééchant!  
  
Sarah: è__É *essaie dse lever reste coller après la chaise* SOIS MAUDITE! soyez maudit vous deux!  
  
Tala: *pogne le menton de Sarah* ten fait pas ont va abréger tes douleurs *gros smile*  
  
Sarah: è__É Grrr! JSUIS POGNER PAR DES TERRORISTES RUSSEUHHH!  
  
TLM dans l'avion: *se retourne* Oo'' Hein?  
  
Tala: RIEN! ^^''' est folle est trisomique O_O''  
  
Sarah: NON C PO VRAI *gueule*  
  
Bryan: --' tayeule!  
  
Sarah: ^^'' TALA!!! BRYAN VOYEULE VOUS MEME!   
  
Tala: ¬¬ lala jentends rien  
  
Sarah Tala Bryan: oO'' *voit kai ak le mal de l'air en se dirgieant vite au toilette suivit par Maxou qui veut laider*  
  
Maxou: Kai attends fallait le dire que tavais le mal de lair on aurait du prendre le train! XD  
  
Kai: URGENCE! TASSEZ VOUS! Oo'' *burf dans le bol de toilette*  
  
Maxou: *laide* Oo'' LODEUR!!! *sur le point de burfer!* Oo''' *bouche son nez* Kai controle cque tu bouffe c koi ke tu mange!  
  
Kai: parle moi po de bouffe *dégueule encore*  
  
Maxou: La gaffe!  
  
Un monsieur: MAIS QUE FAIS-TU FILLETTE DES TOILETTES DANS GARS! oO''  
  
Maxou: _ OUPS!  
  
Le monsieur: oO'  
  
Maxou: HAYE LAISSEZ NOUS TRANKIL ET LAISSEZ KAI BURFER DS LINTIMITÉ *pousse le monsieur hors dla toilette*  
  
Le monsieur: *derriere la porte fermé* JAVAIS ENVIE DALLER AU PTIT COIN!  
  
Kai: Oo'' *burf*  
  
Maxou: Kaikounet comptes-tu rester la toute le reste du voyage --'  
  
Kai: Oo''' Arrêteuh de mappeler kaikounet un moment *continue a bufer*  
  
Maxou: _ *ferme ses yeux*  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Kai: x_X jai vider mon ventre mais jai tjrs po faim évite dme parler de nourriture si c po trop dmander! svp!  
  
Maxou: Pove kaikouneti ma taider! *aide kai a se lever*  
  
Kai: X_X my god jsuis mort!  
  
Tala: SARAH RESTE TRANKIL! Tu veux...  
  
Sarah: ha! arrêter!  
  
Bryan: *gros sourire*  
  
Sarah: AYEUH!!!  
  
Tala: *gros sourire vangeur*  
  
Sarah: haaaa!! HAA! OUCH! TALA ARRÊTEUH BRYAN ITOO ARRÊTEZZZZ!!!!  
  
Tala: Non jme fait un plaisir!  
  
Sarah: Ahhhhh! TALA!  
  
Bryan: héhé...  
  
Sarah: HAAAA! ARRÊTEZ JEN PEUX PLUS!!  
  
Maxou Kai: OO''' WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Kai: *sur le point de burfer retourne au toilette*  
  
Maxou: *traumatizée* Mais! X_X Quelle vision dhorreur! x_X'''  
  
Bryan: OO'' HEIN?  
  
Sarah: Dit leur darrêter dme pincer pi dme chatouillé ma bédaine ak une plumes! ;_;  
  
Maxou: _ ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!! ignore ignore!!  
  
Tala: On avait du plaisir! ¬¬  
  
Sarah: XD VI! Maxou détache moi! J'suis menotté!  
  
Maxou: Non! ^^ jsuis trop oqp ak kai! le pauvre il est malade! *le serre* XD TU LE MÉRITE DE TOUTE MANIERE!!  
  
Kai: x_X attention ma burfer ne me sert po!  
  
Tala: *se retourne vers Sarah le gros smile*  
  
Sarah: oO'' pk cte sourire la!!!!!!!   
  
Bryan: muwahah!  
  
Sarah: OO''' ARRÊTER!!! NON LA RUSSIE C MAGNIFIQUE TOUT LE MONDE VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU LA RUSSIE C LE PARADIS INCARNÉ!!! SVP BRYAN TALA ARRÊTER!!!   
  
Tala: Sarah...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
L'intercom: Arrivée à Hawaii dans une heure svp ceux qui compte descendre à cette destination veuillez vous préparé a laterissage!!!  
  
Maxou: YAYY!!!! *gueule*  
  
TLM: Oo'' *se réveille*  
  
Maxou: oO'' oups...!  
  
Sarah: -_-zz ze dors arrête!  
  
Tala: O_O'' ALERTE ALERTE LAVION VA SÉCRASER ALERTEUH QUE TLM DÉBARQUE DE LAVION!  
  
Kai Sarah Bryan Maxou: -_-'''  
  
Les autres passagers: o_O'' *capote et quitte le compartiment*  
  
Sarah: COOL! XD POUR UNE FOIS TES ENGUEULAGE SERVENT A QQCHOSE ON A LE COMPARTIMENT A NOUS SEUL! peux me détaché T_T!  
  
Tala: *fait son penseur prfond* mmm....  
  
Bryan: XP arrêteuh ta lair tjrs aussi cave!  
  
Tala: è_É *lui criss un coup*  
  
Bryan: x_X  
  
Tala: XD NON! TU RESTERA LA!  
  
Maxou: x_X FAIT CHAUD JREVIENS!  
  
Kai: *regarde dans le hublot* OO'' *voit leau bleu les palmier le soleil de plomb le sable chaud* O_O'''  
  
Bryan: O_O'' jai CHAUD!! C INSUPPORTABLE!  
  
Sarah: *fait les beaux yeux* Bryan... si tu me détache ma taider! aller! ^^  
  
Bryan: ¬¬' *essaie de po regarder* koi jai rien entendu!  
  
Sarah: ^^  
  
Bryan: -_-'' fine mais juste pour que tu maide!  
  
Tala: x_X jai chaud! NON T TU MALADE *empeche bryan dla détaché*  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬''' JAI CHAUD OK!  
  
Sarah: ^^ *fait les bo yeux*  
  
Tala: -_-'' okay meme raison pour que tu maide!  
  
Sarah: *est libérée* Enfin! *gros smile*  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' *regarde la scene* Jre!!  
  
Kai: O_O'' *va burfer a force dregarder dans le hublot* maxou attends moi oO''  
  
Maxou: XD OKAY! MAIS BURF PO SUR MOÉ!  
  
Sarah: *déchire les vêtement de Tala*  
  
Tala: O_O'' HEY !! jai plus rien! PRESQUEUH!!!  
  
Sarah: *fait la meme chose a Bryan*  
  
Bryan: O_O'' SARAH!!!!!!! jai rien sur le dos! ben presque! ¬,¬'  
  
Sarah: ^_^  
  
Tala: ;_; HEY! LA!  
  
Bryan: *se cache dans les toilette* LA HONTE UNE chance quia PERSONNE!  
  
Sarah: *gros smile pervers* Tala! XD  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''' Non, arrêteuh! O.O  
  
Dans la coin de Maxou et Kai...  
  
Maxou: Oh! Kai... -_-''  
  
Kai: oO' *burf*  
  
Bryan: O_O'' MY GOD JLAI FUIT! *voit kai et maxou* ¬_¬'' ET QUE FAIS-TU DANS LES TOILETTES DE GARS TOI FILLETTE!  
  
Maxou: hey! *lui pitch la pompe a toilette* CAVE!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ raté!   
  
Maxou: *perverse* pk t a moitié nu XD  
  
Bryan: _ NO COMMENTAIRE!!!! *s'enroule de papier toilette*  
  
Maxou: T CAVE! MOMMIE! XDDDDDD *crampe*  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ J'AI PLUS RIEN A PORTER!  
  
Maxou: T'AVAIS UNE VALISE PLEIN DE VÊTEMENT! XD  
  
Bryan: ¬¬'' regarde par toi meme! *pitch sa valise sa yeule*  
  
Maxou: X_X *ouvre la valise* O_O'' juste des manteaux criss dépais on sen va dans les tropique pas dans le pole nord! t ignorant innocent! _  
  
Bryan: jle savai tu que cétait chaud hawaii sa sonne a etre frois non?  
  
Maxou: XD BRYAN! Dpuis quand tapporte des pillules anti-conceptionel! t une femme ou koi?  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ jsais po jai pris tout cqui était devant mes yeux!  
  
Maxou: XDDD koi ta mi qqun enceinte! FUTUR PAPA!!! *crampe comme une folle*  
  
Bryan: è_é T'AS TU FINI INNOCENTE!  
  
Maxou: *immite un enfant* PAPA BRYAN! veux ma couche papa veux mon biberon *la voix dun bébé*  
  
Bryan: ¬____¬''' ARRÊTE! TABARNAK!  
  
Kai: BATINCE AVEZ VOUS FINI *continue a burfer*  
  
Maxou: POVE KAI! *laide*  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ non ki joue a mémé! ak kai!  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬''' wtv!  
  
L'autre bord....  
  
Tala: O,o'' *cours les pantalons aux pieds* SARAH! _  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬''' Tala!...  
  
Tala: SARAH DÉGAGEUH! PERVERSE!!  
  
Sarah: XD TALA ARRÊTE MA PO TE VIOLER!!!  
  
Tala: _ la donne moi mon lingeuh!  
  
Sarah: *fait signe que non* ARRÊTE TOI MEME DE COURIR COMME UN MALADE! X3  
  
Tala: ¬¬ criss donne moi mon linge c tout!  
  
Sarah: XD TA JUSTE DES MANTEAU POVE CON! _ PROMENE TOI AK RIEN SUR LE DOS!  
  
Kai: *vert* Encore pire que leffet de lalcool! o_O''  
  
Maxou: BIÈRE KI EN VEUX XD!  
  
TLM à part Maxou: O_O''' *malade*  
  
L'intercom: nous voila a la destination: HAWAII, jespère que votre voyage a été des plus agréable!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' DJA ARRIVER!  
  
Tala: ;_; J'ai rien sur le dos!  
  
Maxou: Ou est Bryan ¬¬''' est-ce quon le laisse la? J'men criss si yé po la!  
  
Sarah: michantte!!!  
  
Tala: ;_;  
  
Kai: *vert* *se grouille a sortir* Enfin sorti de cette enfer! _ jai cru y rester pour le restant dma vie!  
  
Tala: J'SORS PO JSUIS TOUT NU!  
  
Sarah: PAS TOUT NU A MOITIÉ NU --'' TA TES BOXERS *par a rire*  
  
Tala: T_T  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'''  
  
Maxou: Jpeux te prêter ma jupe mais elle te ferais po *moqueuse*  
  
Bryan: *sors enrouler de papier toilette* -_-'' NE RIEZ PO DMA GUEULE JAI RIEN SUR LE DOS A CAUSE DE SARAH!  
  
Sarah: ^^'''' dsl!  
  
Maxou: mais non ta po besoin de letre ¬¬  
  
Kai: AWAYE!!!!!!!! GO!!! SORTONS DICI! JCRÈVE!!! *dehors*  
  
Maxou: WAIT WILL YA SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Kai: FUCK YOU DO IT QUICKLY OKAY!  
  
Maxou: _ JPRENDS SOIN DLUI PI JMANGE LA MARDE NON MAIS!!!!   
  
Sarah: ¬¬ pais y po attention!  
  
Tala: Moi jen ai besoin jsors po en boxer en publique!!!!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ moi en momie de papier de toilette!! _  
  
Sarah: DEUX NUDISTES SEXY!! *siffle* XD  
  
Maxou: eurk! _ *sors rejoindre kai*  
  
Kai: ¬¬ toi dégageuh!  
  
Maxou: è__É C KOI TON FUCK JTAI AIDER PENDANT TOUT LE VOYAGE PI TU MGUEULE APRÈS _ TOI LA *le claque*  
  
Kai: x_X YEOUCH! *met sa main sur sa joue rouge*  
  
Maxou: hmmph! *croise les bras en tournant la tête*  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬''' ARRÊTER DME SUIVRE JVOUS CONNAIT PAS! JVEUX PO QUON ME VOYENT AK DES MECS A POILS DAC?  
  
Tala Bryan: c TA FAUTE DONC TU EN SUBIT LES CONSÉQUENCES!!!!È__é  
  
Sarah: *cours*  
  
Maxou: --''' suivez le guide!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *cours pour po etre suivit par Tala et Bryan*  
  
Maxou: QUEL SOLEIL QUEL CHALEUR C LE PARADIS!!!  
  
Kai: LE PARADIS INFERNAL PARCE QUI FAIT CHAUD X_x  
  
Maxou: Commence par enlever ton manteau! --  
  
Kai: oups ^^''''  
  
Maxou: *soupir * --'' my god que t po bright!  
  
Kai: C toi qui dis ca regarde toi avant de parler! _  
  
Tala: Maxou yé ou lhotal pour que je puisse my cacher pour le restant dma vie!  
  
Bryan: YÉ OU????!   
  
Maxou: *consulte sa carte* euh! RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!  
  
Tala Bryan: O_O'' *cours vers lhotel comme des fou a poil* *dépasse Sarah uqi court vers lhotel*  
  
Sarah: O_O'''*sarrête et hurle* C CA ALLER VOUS CACHER LES DEUX PÉDÉS!!!!  
  
Tala: *rentre a lhotel* FUCK YOU!!!  
  
Sarah: --''' fuck you toi memeuh!  
  
Maxou: XD Kai apporte mais chose *pitch les valises a kai*  
  
Kai: O_O'' LOURD!  
  
Maxou: Kaikounet aller apporte moi les!!! ^^  
  
Kai: _ *suit maxou ak les dixmilles valises*  
  
Sarah: *va rejoindre Tala te Bryan a lhotel* *voit qui se font cruiser par deux hawaienne* BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? *sapproche des deux hawaienne* è___É *la rage au ventre*  
  
Maxou: O_O  
  
Kai: XD GO! SARAH!  
  
Maxou: _ tayeule c moi que tencourage!  
  
Sarah: NON MAIS C KOI C MANIÈRE IL SONT DÉJA PRIS *pogne tala et bryan pi se colle après*  
  
Bryan Tala: XD MESSEMBLAIT QUE TAVAIS HONTE!  
  
Sarah: wtv oublier ca! VOUS BANDE DE BITCH EN MANQUE PENSEZ PAS QUE VOUS FAITE DES ÉCONOMIE AK LES FLEURS A TISSUS CA MARCHE PO MAIS QUE PORTER VOUS DU LINGE BIOLOGIQUE MAIS C RATÉ OKAY! È___é NON MAIS C KOI KE VOUS AVEZ A LA PLACE DU CERVEAU UNE NOIX DE COCO!!!!  
  
Kai: SARAH!!!  
  
Sarah: è___É NON MAIS CE QUE VOUS PORTER LA C NULE DES NOIX DE COCOS A PLACE DUN CHANDAIL QUI A DU BONSANG PI UNE JUPE EN FEUILLLE TABARNAK BITCH! UNE JUPE RAZE PLOTTE STI! _ *les claque*  
  
Les deux hawaiennes: x_X *cour en pleurant*  
  
Sarah: muwahahahhaahhahahahahahahahah! *ak Bryan et Tala dnas ses bras*  
  
Bryan Tala: Oo'' FAIT PEUR SARAH LA!!!!  
  
Maxou: XD *regarde les deux hawaiennes pleurer* muwahaha bitch!  
  
Kai: -_-'' maxou....  
  
Maxou: CA ME TENTAIT TROP! MUWAHAAH!  
  
Kai: tu fais peur comme Sarah!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' NON MAIS C KOI CE COLLIER OU LAVEZ VOUS EU! C DIGNE DUNE TAPETTE *leru arrache le collier* UN COLIER DE FLEURS HAWAIENS! _ NOOONNN C LES DEUX BITCH DE TENTOT! OUIIIII _  
  
Maxou: _ Sarah ne trainons pas!!!! *pogne Sarah par loreille*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' FAIT MAL!!!! AIEEE!!! AIEUH!!!  
  
Kai: *croise les bras et soit maxou*  
  
Tala Bryan: *toujours dans les bras de Sarah en se faisant trainer par maxou* O_O'''  
  
Maxou: _ Non mais c koi le rap jai 14 et toi 15 Sarah on a une grande différences de maturité! c suposé être le contraire! XD  
  
Sarah: ¬¬'' WTV!  
  
Kai: XD MUWAHA!  
  
Maxou: *lache Sarah Tala Bryan* O_O'' NON LA CHAMBRE C UNE CHAMBRE DELUXEUH! O_O''' *voit deux hawaiennes* ¬¬''' oh uh sarah...  
  
Sarah: è_É *se leve brusquement* DEUX BITCH EN VUE EXTERMINATION! *leur saute dessus ak les poings*  
  
Tala: O_O  
  
Maxou: Elle a pris votre defense --'  
  
Une des hawaiennes: x_X HEY! ON ÉTAIT JUSTE VENUE VOSU ACCUEILLIR!  
  
Sarah: *folle de rage* *les pogne et les butt a lextérieur de la loge*  
  
TLM a part Saah: XDDD SARAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sarah: Travaille accompli!  
  
Kai: XD TU Y A ÉTÉ UN PEU TROP FORT KA LES DEUX HAWAIENNES ELLES ONT RIEN FAIT DE MAL!  
  
Sarah: MAINTENANT JLAI AIT AU CUL SURTOUT QUELLE ONT CRUISER TALA PI BRYAN SONT A MOI!!!!! _  
  
Kai: Tu sais... 2k oublie --''  
  
Maxou: *cris dune autre piece* NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!  
  
TLM: *vont vori maxou* O_o'' KOI?? QUESCE QUIL Y A!!!  
  
Kai: O_O'' CRIS PO DMEME!!! YA QQCHOSE!!!  
  
Maxou: oO'' Na que deux lits XDDDD Jpense que jai mal lu le papier *sort le papier de ses poche* Euh let's see O_O'' oups ^^''' erreur!  
  
Bryan: KOI *pique la papier et lit* Okay eeuh? ca dit: Vous avez gagné un voyage... À DEUX PERSONNES SEULEMENT!!! _ MAXOU T AVEUGLE!!!!!!  
  
Maxou: ^^'''' Donc on partage les lits!  
  
Sarah: O_o'' pense croche* _ WHAT DOES IT MEAN: SHARE A BED!  
  
Maxou: ma chere tu penses tjrs croche --'' ctait po mon intention!  
  
Kai: XDDD VI ET? CA DÉRANGE PO! *pervers*  
  
Sarah: XDD KAIIIEUH!  
  
Tala: *cherche du linge* _  
  
Bryan: *senroule de papier toilette*  
  
Sarah: XD VOUS ETES NULLE!!!! CHECKEZ DANS LES AFFAIRES DE KAI SHU SURE QUI VA VOULOIR HEIN KAI!  
  
Kai: o_o'' NON!!! PAS AK EUX!  
  
Sarah: Kai stp! *fait les beaux yeux et pogne son cou*  
  
Maxou: è___É *folle de rage* C MON KAI! SO DON'T EVEN TOUCH HIM!!! IS THAT CLEAR?  
  
Sarah: nope *grimace*  
  
Maxou: _  
  
Kai: XD QUE JE SUIS BEAU!!!  
  
Sarah: *fait les beaux yeux* kaii ^^  
  
Kai: --''' okay mais quil ne su po dans mais vetement veux po impregner de leur odeur putride!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬''''  
  
Bryan: ;_;  
  
Tala: T_T JVAIS ME PROMENER A POIL!  
  
Maxou: Kai! écoute la pas! SALE BITCH! *la criss un coup de poing*  
  
Sarah: XP MAXOU!! AIIEUUHH!  
  
Tala: XDDDD HEY! C MOI OU KAI QUE TU DÉFEND ICITE!  
  
Sarah: Don't even ask it!  
  
Tala: Why? ¬¬  
  
Sarah: _ SHUT UP!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard....  
  
Tala: *sort habiller ak le linge de kai XD*  
  
Bryan: *aussi*  
  
Kai: _ MERDE! TABARNAK COLISS! ILS ONT MON LINGE MA CHEMISE HAWAIENNE AK MES SHORTS!!!  
  
Sarah: évite de dire hawaienne! *brule de colere*  
  
Maxou: XD MERDEUH! DES TRIPLÉ!!!!!  
  
Sarah: *rit* C VRAI MDRRR! C po que jmenuie mais jvais faire un call! *compose le numéro* O_O'' Grand mere!!! O_O  
  
Tala: *pogne le tel* Bonjour madame!!  
  
Sarah: TALA!!!! *prends le tel* C rien grand-mère!! ^^''''  
  
GM (grand mere): CÉTAIT KI CA!!!!  
  
Sarah: non grand-mere c personne ^^'' peut avoir lenne svp!  
  
GM: NON MAIS KI EST CE GARS!!  
  
Tala: *essaie de prendre le tel*  
  
Sarah: *essaie deloigné tala* Atta minute svp!  
  
GM: *attends au tel: TALA! ARRÊTEUH! T JEUNE SOIS DONC POLIE JVEUX PO AVOIR HONTE TALLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!* O_o'''  
  
Sarah: *reprends la ligne* Dsl grand-mère c qqun c une fille T-A-L-A tu sais la majorité des noms finit par un S!!! tu sais ^^''''  
  
Tala: O_O'' i'm NOT A GIRL FUCK!!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' PERSONNE!  
  
GM: Sarah! KI EST-IL OU SI NON JAPPELLE TA MERE!  
  
Sarah: non GRANDMA PLIZZ DON'T I'LL EXPLAIN IT LATER PLIZZ WOULD YOU PASS ME LENNE PLIZZZ!!!!  
  
Les autres: *rit dla gueule de Sarah*  
  
GM: TU MA JAMAIS APPELER *gueule fort*  
  
Sarah: GRANDMERE!! *attends lenne derriere dans le tel* O_o'''  
  
Dans le tel: GRAND MERE DONNE SVP! *lenne prends le tel*  
  
Lenne: Oui allo?  
  
Sarah: *tromatizée* O_O''  
  
Lenne: è__É ALO OU JRACCROCHE!  
  
Sarah: *shake ak le tel* Myyyyy gggoooodddddd, jjsssuiis troommmaaatttiiizzzééeee! Leeennne cc Saaarah ta couuusssinnneeeuuhhh faavoriteeeeuuhhh!!! bbien le bonjjjjourrr!  
  
Lenne: XD T OU VOYONS DSL!!! POUR TENTOT!!! ^^''' Ca va! JSUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE DE TE VOIR *hurle contente dentendre Sarah* SARAHHHH!  
  
Sarah: Arrêtteuuhhh jai été assezz tromatizééee! dddonnccc ca va toujourrssss!!!!! dansss tonn coinn glaccééeee!!!!!??  
  
Lenne: XDDD WI! Bah ptetre XD *attends maxou*  
  
Maxou: LENNOUUEEE MDRRR! CA VA!  
  
Lenne: O_O'' *attends sarah tala et maxou au tel se chicané*  
  
Kai Bryan: --'''' *honte* UNE ENCORE KI VA NOUS REJOINDRE!!!  
  
Lenne: Sarah? Maxou? et toi lautre Tala ¬¬'' tala....  
  
Tala: ALLO LA VACHE!!  
  
Sarah: TALA CRISS DE PD!!!  
  
Lenne: è__É OH TOI TU VA LE REGRETTER  
  
Maxou: tu va avori le tps de te venger on tinvite a hawaii a nous rejoindre!  
  
Sarah: *frappe maxou* C MOI QUI DEVAIT DIRE LA NOUVELLE CTAIT UNE SURPRISE MAINTENANT RATÉE!!! TABARNAK!!  
  
Lenne: -__________________-'' Sarah cesse de crier jai compris mais merci pour linvitation jarrive dans po long!! ^^ *raccroche*  
  
Maxou: O_O''  
  
Sarah: ACAUSE DE TOI MAXOU JAI PO PU Y DIRE QQCHOSE SALE BITCH TOI MEME!!  
  
Maxou: _  
  
Tala: X_X JSUIS ÉCRASER!!!  
  
**on cogne a lap orte*  
  
Kai: C MOI QUI OUVRE!!  
  
Bryan: NON *le pousse* *ouvre la porte* *voit une fille au cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux bruns* O_O  
  
La fille: J'mapelle lenne!  
  
Sarah Maxou: DU RAPIDE MERDE!!  
  
Lenne: O_O *voit kai tombé mort a ses pieds* XD KAI?  
  
Kai: Bonjour au moins cette fois ci elle fait po bitch! elle porte un t-shirt écris love ne chinois dans pantalon éléphant ak une ceinture logik!  
  
Maxou Tala Bryan Sarah: On a vu --'''  
  
Sarah: _ tu ne lis pas le russe toi! comment peux tu lire le chinois!  
  
Tala: XD  
  
Bryan: ^_^ Bonjour! *suit lenne partout*  
  
Sarah: è__É BRYAN STAY RIGHT THERE WITH ME! BRYAN! ;_; T A MOI! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MY FALCON!  
  
Kai: ^_^''''  
  
Sarah: ;_; BRYAN!  
  
Tala: Reste ton loulou glacé! ^^  
  
Sarah: -_-'' TALA MAIS TOI PERSONNE TE VEUX A PART MOI!  
  
Maxou: A taime juset pour ton physique! Ton corps!  
  
Tala: O_O''  
  
Sarah: Tala non c po vrai jtaime comme tu es!  
  
Tala: _ Okay si tu le dis...  
  
Bryan: LENNE quelle bo nom aussi bo que les rayons du soleil qui éclair tes beaux cheveux bruns!  
  
Sarah: pk a -t-il jamais été romantique au lieu de pervers *pleure dans son coin*  
  
Tala: Sarah... *la console*  
  
Lenne: ^^'' ah merci! *va vori maxou*  
  
Bryan: *la suit*  
  
Maxou: -_-'' BRYAN TE CRUISE LENNE DON'T YOU GET IT!  
  
Lenne: O_O'' SERIOUS!  
  
Maxou: Viii! et la Sarah pleure! ¬¬ pove conneuh!  
  
Lenne: O_o'' * se retourne en arriere voit Bryan les coeurs au yeux* O,O''' MERDE...  
  
Sarah: *en larme* T chanceuse ya un corp magnifique!! _  
  
Tala: MOI AUSSI JEN AI UN! HEY ON MA CRÉER SEXY!  
  
Sarah: -_-'' tala....  
  
Lenne: O_O''' *sembarre dans les toilette* Bryan get out of my way of course I like you not love you! Okay!  
  
Sarah: è__É LENNE TA EU TON COPAIN TU VA Y RESTER!  
  
Kai: JALOUSIE!!!  
  
Tala: T_T SARAH!  
  
Bryan: _ LENNOUE!!!  
  
Maxou: LENNE SORT JE RETIENT BRYAN FOU DAMOUR *assis sur bryan*  
  
Lenne: *sort un oeil pour voir si c vrai et sort* Bryan... arrêteuh! svp!  
  
Bryan: x_X  
  
Kai: Ya un prob que ces deux la on oubleir de dire --''' la on est trop... pi euh a Maxou dexpliquer!  
  
Maxou: en faite jai relu mon papier pi le voyage était pour deux donc toi sarah bryan tala vous êtes des passagers clandestins! pi la on va po partager les lits yen a qui vont dormir a terre! XD pi vous risquez dvous faire pogner un jour!  
  
TLM sauf Maxou et Kai: O_O''  
  
Sarah: HEIN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! sO CA DIT QUE TU VOULAIS PO DE NOUS!!!!  
  
Maxou: --'''' Vi.. mais dsl!  
  
Sarah: dsl sale bitch!!  
  
Maxou: *note que c la centieme fois que sarah la traite de nom*  
  
Sarah: XDDD CONNe!  
  
** on cogne a la porte**   
  
Sarah: ** voit deux hawaiennes* _ NOT THEM AGAIN! GANG OF BITCHES JUST COME HERE! I'LL KILL YOU! COME JUST TO SEE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU! *leur ferme la porte au nez*  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Dans le coin de Lenne et Bryan...  
  
Lenne: _ BRYAN! ARRÊTE!! CA!!  
  
Bryan: ^^  
  
Lenne: BRYAN stop looking at me like that okay?  
  
Bryan: Lennee....  
  
Lenne: _ FUCK OFF!  
  
Bryan: Lenneeeee....  
  
Lenne: Oh ta vu lheure jdois rejoindre qqun chow!  
  
Bryan: Mais lenneee!!! ATTENDS!!!  
  
Dans le coin de Sarah Tala...  
  
Sarah: ¬¬'' TALA! QUE FAIS-TU!  
  
Tala: J'cherche mon gogosse!  
  
Sarah: XD GOGOSSE KOI????  
  
Tala: Mon toutou que tu ma donner a la St-Valentin!  
  
Sarah: *se frappe le front* Merde!  
  
Tala: Le voila *le sert contre lui*  
  
Sarah: --'''' Tala...  
  
Lenne: *arrive en furie* SARAH PLIZZ HELP ME YOU'VE GOT TO! BRYAN ME SUIT PARTOUT! IL ARRIVE  
  
Sarah: Dac! *va voir Bryan* Bryan Lenne est partie vla une lettre de sa part! *lui tend la lettre et se retourne* *rit dsa gueule qui va faire*  
  
Bryan: *la lit* ;_; lenneuh! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
TLM dans lhotel: o_O'' HEIN?  
  
Lenne: *caché sous le lit ak Tala assis sur le lit* X_X TALA T PIEDS SANS MAUVAIS  
  
Tala: SHHHH!!!  
  
Sarah: Dsl Bryan c la vrai et cruelle vérité  
  
Bryan: ;_; Lenne...  
  
Sarah: *fait semblant de pleurer* Bryan... dsl *ferme la porte au nez* my god c la honte de pleurer!  
  
Tala: XD TU PL:EURE PORU VRAI!  
  
Sarah: NOPE!  
  
Dans le coin de Maxou et Kai...  
  
Maxou: --'' Kai!  
  
Kai: *prends Maxou sur ses épaules pi passe laspirateur*  
  
Maxou: kai depusi quand est tu maniaque de la propreté!  
  
Kai: C tellement sale qui sont les porcs! _  
  
Maxou: _ KAI TU POGNE MON CUL!  
  
Kai: mmm... *pervers*  
  
Maxou: KAIIIEUH!!! *se débat pour descendre*  
  
Kai: Tu descendra pas!!!!!  
  
Maxou: KAIEUH!!!  
  
Kai: *sors dehors sur le balcon en haut de lhotel* QUEL VU MAGNIFIQUE!  
  
Maxou: _ jsuis tjrs usr tes épaules!  
  
Kai: O_O *voit une abeille* JSUIS ALLERGIQUE AU ABEILLE!! *lache Maxou par accident hors du balcon full haut*  
  
Maxou: KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Kai: *pogne maxou a tps* tient bon!!!  
  
Maxou: *baisse la tête regardant les auto passé en bas* O_O'' JAI LE VERTIGE KAI! *appeurée*  
  
Kai: Maxou tient BON!!!! *essaie de remonter Maxou* *la lache par accident* *regarde Maxou tombé de limmeuble*  
  
Maxou: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii... *tombe*  
  
Kai: MAXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU! MON DIEUX!!! *sur le point de pleurer* Maxou....  
  
Maxou: *atterit sur un lit sur un autre balcon dehors nowhere* J'SUIS TJRS VIVANTEUH!! MERCI MON DIEUX!!!!  
  
Un homme: Mais que fais-tu la? Grrr!  
  
Maxou: O_O *voit un homme ak une biere ak une grosse bédaine poilue* EURK! NON! JQUITTE LA!!!  
  
U homme: Non reste!  
  
Maxou: *quitte*  
  
Chez Kai...  
  
Kai: *sur son divan ak un couteau dans les mains*  
  
** la porte souvre*  
  
MAxou: *voit kai sur lep oint de se suicider* O_O KAIIIII!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!! KAIIII!!! PLIZZZ DONT!! *saute sur kai et lancele couteau lplus loin* Kai c koi le fuck! t malade!  
  
Lenne: O_O'' *le couteau plante à coté du mur a coté de lenne* O_O'' EEEKK!! MY GOD ATTENTION MAXOU!!  
  
Kai: O_O''' LE FANTOME DE MAXOU *pousse maxou court comme un malade*  
  
Maxou: X_X Aie! J'SUIS BEL ET BIEN LA MAXOU! ARRÊTE!  
  
Kai: *pince la joue de maxou*  
  
Maxou: AYEUHHH! _  
  
Kai: *pogne le cul de maxou* A tjrs le meme cul c bien toi maxou *prends maxou contre lui* MAXOU!!!  
  
Maxou: -_-'' kai tu pleures!!!  
  
Kai: O_O'' NON!!!! *va au toilette*  
  
Tala: _ KAI DÉGAGE JAI UN ENVIE URGENT ET NATUREL!!!  
  
Bryan: XD *rit* *voit lenne* O_O'' LENNE T LA!!!  
  
Lenne: MY GOD!! SARAH MAXOU! PLIZZ HELPS ME JPENSE QUE JE VAIS ME SUICIDER!! _  
  
Sarah: -_-'' laisse le faire! XD  
  
Maxou: vi pour voir sa face! mdrrr  
  
Lenne: BANDE DE BOUFIACES!!! _ BRYAN STOP IT RIGHT NOW I'M SERIOUS! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU LIKE YOU ARE WITH ME! STOP WILL YA!  
  
Maxou: *crampe*  
  
Sarah: *se roule a terre morte de rire*  
  
Kai: *sort dla toilette* la jpleure po ¬¬  
  
Tala: *rentre din toilette aussi vite* *ferme la porte te crit* LIBRE ENFIN LIBRE!!!!  
  
Sarah: *cogne après la porte* Tala calme toi! pi kan tu pisse tire la chaine pi essaie de ne pas déborder du bol okay! Tache de faire ca!  
  
Tala: _ SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Bryan: LENNE!!!  
  
Lenne: O_O'' *senfuit hors du lhotel* MY GOD! HE'S CRAZY REALLY!!!! o.O''  
  
Bryan: *coursaprès lenne* LENNE!! *chante la chanson* AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILLLLLLLLLLLLL ALLLLLLLLWAAAYYYSSS LOVE YOUUUUUU! (LA CHANSON DE WITNEY HOUSTON! XD YA UNE VOIXPO MAL SEXY BRYAN)  
  
Lenne: MY GOD QUEL VOIX! _ CA ME CASSE LES OREILLES!  
  
Sarah: *les larmes au yeux* pourquoi sa arrive jamais a moi? O_O'  
  
Maxou: XD *crampe a terre*  
  
Kai: ¬_¬'' merde... jaurais du me suicider au lieu dentendre ca et de voir ca quel honte!!!  
  
Maxou: ... *rit*  
  
Sarah: _ *court après Bryan*  
  
Tala: SARAH RESTE ICI TU MAIMES PLUS!! *court après Sarah*  
  
Maxou: O_O''' HEY * court parès Tala*  
  
Kai: O_O'' JSUIS SEULLEUH!!! *cours rejoindre maxou ak les autres dehors* oups *barre la porte*  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
TLM: *revient en sueur après avoir couru*  
  
Bryan: Jcreve de faim! XP  
  
Kai: *essouflé* *essaie douvrir la porte!* O_O'' NE SOUVRE PO!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ bon ki a les clé!!!  
  
Kai: po moi  
  
Sarah: no  
  
Tala: *fait signe ke non*  
  
Bryan: J'AI TU UNE TETE DE CLÉ MOÉ!  
  
Lenne: Non pk?  
  
Maxou: Ce qui sgnifie quon ets pogner icite! O_O  
  
Kai: è_É Non po ak mes biceps!! *enfonce la porte* Vla! ^^  
  
Lenne: --'' kai c po ouvert!  
  
Kai: O_O'' jai un bleu sur lépaules _ OUCH!  
  
Sarah: -_-''' Attendez!!!... *prends une barrete de ses cheveux et débarre la porte* vla!! ^^  
  
Tala: -_-'' ah okayyy...  
  
Lenne: XD JAI MAL PARTOUT JPRENDS LA PLACE DU LIT VOUS AUTRES VOUS DORMEZ AILLEUR *cours*  
  
Les autres: O_O'' NON! NO WAY! *cours*  
  
Lenne: *sautesur le lit* ^^ O_O'' *les autres saute aussi* X_X ÉCRASER! JSUIS ÉCRASER!!  
  
Sarah: X_X TALA! TU MÉCRASE  
  
Tala: BRYAN TU MÉCRASE  
  
BRYAN: MAXOU TU MÉCRase!!  
  
Maxou: x.X KAI!  
  
Kai: ^^ HÉHÉ! LA CLASSE!  
  
TLm sauf kai: KAI PERD DU POID!!!  
  
Sarah: XP KAI!  
  
Maxou: XP AIDEZ MOI I CAN'T BREATHE!  
  
Lenne: _ *pousse tlm* YÉ A MOI LE LIT! YA UNÉ DEUXIEME LIT A COTÉ!  
  
TLM sauf lenne: *saute sur lautre lit*  
  
Tala: ^^ a moi jsuis en dessus x_X mais écraser!!!!!  
  
Sarah: ;_; veux po dormir a terre ya des insectes tala ;_;  
  
Kai: ¬¬ *débarque* Jdors sur le divan!!!!  
  
Maxou: O_O' KAI ATTENDS MOI!  
  
Kai; PERVERSEUH!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ NAN C PO CA! .  
  
Bryan: ^^ Lennoue peux avoir une petite place! ^^  
  
Lenne: ¬¬ stop calling me lennoue you're not my friend okay, pi seche!  
  
Bryan: -_-'' *sen va*  
  
Tala: ¬¬ aye la jpense croche!  
  
Sarah: _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN! YOU'RE WRONG TOTALLY WRONG! O.o TALA TES SOUS DE BRAS VA TE LAVER SALE LOUP SALEUH!  
  
Tala: -_-'' okay fine! *sen va se laver XD*  
  
Sarah: _ lodeur *sur le point de burfer*  
  
Lenne: XD TALA SENT MAUVAIS!!!  
  
Maxou: O_O'' KAI VA TROP LOIN!!  
  
Sarah Lenne: O_O  
  
Bryan: *a terre* ;_;  
  
Maxou: _ NO COMMENT!  
  
Kai: *crit* MAXOU VIENT ICITE!!  
  
Sarah: ah je vois -_-'''  
  
Lenne: O.o EEP!!!  
  
Maxou: _ jvais dormir dans un arbre putain!  
  
Tala: XD qqun a un morceau de linge am e prêter *ak une serviette autour de la taile*  
  
Sarah: *_*  
  
Tala: ¬¬'' SARAH FERME TA BOUCHE!  
  
Lenne: EPP!! NO COMMENT!  
  
Maxou: *gener par la présence de Tala ak une serviette* _ TALA DÉGAGE OU JTENLEVE TA SERVIETTE  
  
Tala: esaie donc toserais po!  
  
Maxou: Vi! _ *prends la serveitte ferme ses yeux*  
  
Tala: O_O  
  
Lenne: _ *ferme ses yeux*  
  
Bryan: EURK!!  
  
Kai: O_O'' MY GOD TON BUTT YÉ DÉGUEUX!!  
  
Sarah: *_* *perverse*  
  
Tala: x_X *court dans salle de bain*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sarah: Bye au prochain chap! 


	21. Prank Calls Fun!

TITRE: Tala Vs Kai  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Humour/Humour  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: ...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Maxou: -_-zz *se leve* *baille et sétire* O_o'' *voit kai ki dort à coté delle dans un garde robe* _  
  
Kai: -_-zzz  
  
Maxou: _ comment ma til trouver????  
  
Kai: -_-zzz  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' *embarque sur kai pi approche sa figure a celle de kai* ^^  
  
Kai: *se leve* -_-z hein? *ouvre les yeux* O_O'' HAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Maxou: O_O *les oreilles brisées*  
  
Kai: Oo' MAXOU! PK T LA?  
  
Maxou: Nan c toi qui devrais répondre ¬¬''' comment ma tu trouver _  
  
Kai: Oo' _ Maxou arrête dmon tripoté le torse jsais que jai un corp de dieux mé la --'  
  
Maxou: ¬¬' *sors ferme la porte en claquant*  
  
Kai: oO'  
  
Maxou: --' Kai... anyway *va voir qqpart* O_o' *voit lenne dans les bras de Bryan endormi tromatizé nayant po dormi dla nuit dans les bras de bryan comme un nounourse en peluche!*  
  
Lenne: O_O' Help.... *les cernes aux yeux*  
  
Maxou: *regarde a coté* O___O'' MERDE! *voit Sarah pi Tala collé endormi* O_o'' my god!!!!!! MY GOD!  
  
Lenne: ;_; help?...  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ *sapproche de Sarah pi tala* mmm.... comment faire pour les réveiller?!? O_o'  
  
Lenne: help?...  
  
Maxou: atta lenne! J'veux voir leur gueule! ^^ kan il vont se réveiller pi voir ki sont collé! *pense* euh....? what about euh? any ideas lenne?  
  
Lenne: I DON'T PLIZZZ HELP! *étouffe*  
  
Maxou: --' euh... *idée* ^^ *sort cherche qqchose* *revient ak un sac brun!*  
  
Lenne: O_o'' Une chance que jsuis lever! ^^''  
  
Maxou: *pervers* ¬¬ nan atta veut voir leur gueule kan jvais leur faire ca... *prend la main de Tala pi la main sur le cul de Sarah* O_o'' ^____^ *gros smile vangeur* *pete le sac*  
  
Bryan: O__O'' HAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Sarah Tala: Oo' HAAAAAAAA! MERDE!  
  
Sarah: O_o' TALA! ENLEVE TA MAIN DLA!!!  
  
Maxou: ^^ *rit ds son coin en silence*  
  
Tala: *se leve* O_o'' Ma main mais que fait-elle là ou elle devrait y être *pervers*  
  
Sarah: *le frappe* Hmmph! Where it has to be hein? IN UR ASS!!!!  
  
Tala: x_X  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *sent que c mouillé la* O_O'' Tala? A quoi ta rêver cette nuit? -_-' pk jdemande ca moi?  
  
Tala: ¬¬ '' Not of your buisness! Ca me regarde moi et seulement moi!  
  
Maxou: XD DE CUL!!!!!!  
  
Lenne: X3 a moi que tais pissé ou baver comme un gros bébé!  
  
Bryan: *pogne Lenne*  
  
Lenne: x.X Help?... PLIZZ!  
  
Maxou: -_-'' maintenant ou ets kai tjrs ds le garde robe ou jétais suposé y dormir seul! _ jsuis sure qu'y'é venu pour des cochoneries!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lenne: X_X HELP!!!!!! SOMEONE PLIZZ ANYBODY JUST HELP ME!  
  
Bryan: *lembrasse sa bouche*  
  
Lenne: o_O'' EURK!  
  
Sarah: compte toi chanceuse ma grande! --  
  
Lenne: LUCKY! _ *le frappe pi cours se brosser les dents*  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬'' lenne don't go away! plizzz!  
  
Maxou: --' *morte de honte décide daller voir ailleurs* O_o' Kai? *voit kai ak la tablier de chef cuisiner faisant la cuisine* O_O''' CHEF KAI? ¬¬ dpuis kan aime tu la cuisine et la propreter???  
  
Kai: ca mait venue dmeme koi jai po le droit? --  
  
Maxou: non non... ¬¬ quest-ce que tu nous criss cte fois la?  
  
Kai: _ jme force pour vous faire plaisir jfais des crepe!!!!  
  
Maxou: O_o' ak du sel du sucre dla farine des oeufs des légumes du chocolat pi ak des OIGNONS PI DE LAIL! x_X lodeur ma burfer!  
  
Kai: mais non c la recette dmon ancienne grand mere arriere arriere.... etc..  
  
Maxou: x_X lancetre des crepes traditionel hein? x_X DÉGUEUX!!!!!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ ca sent bon! *sent les crepe* Wanna taste one of them?  
  
Maxou: No thx! Oo'  
  
Kai: Plizzz! ;_; jai pris le matin!  
  
Lenne: *arrive* C koi cette odeur déja que jsuis malade que bryan mes embrassé sur la BOUCHE X_X  
  
Kai: _ PK VOSU DITES CA C DU MANQUE DE RESPECT ENVERS MES ANCÊTRES!! DU MANQUE DE RESPECT TOTALEUH! *offensé*  
  
Lenne Maxou: --' dsl kai... voulait po offensé ta famille! ¬¬ meme si est dégueux ak ces recettes!  
  
Maxou: O_o'' lenne kai veut ke je goutte! Vas-tu goutté veux po être seul! O_o' ;_; plizzz! *la supplie*  
  
Kai: XD ALLEZ PLIZZZ! DPUIS LE TPS QUON SE CONNAIT!  
  
Lenne: Maxou oui mais po moi ¬¬ tu veux nous empoisonner? ak ra recette! x_X Ya koi deuhdans!  
  
Maxou: Vaut mieux ne pas savoir --  
  
Kai: _ je ne veux po vous empoisonner voyons donc! ^_^ vous pouvez avoir mon entière confiance!  
  
Maxou: if you say so then i'll taste it! _ as much as i'm not going to die! _ I will no matter what!  
  
Lenne: x_X OF COURSE!!! WE WILL YOU MEAN!!  
  
Kai: *dépose son assiette de crêpe devant lenne et maxou*  
  
Lenne: XP Ok jle goute a 10, donc, 1... 2.... 3... 4... 5...  
  
Maxou: --  
  
Lenne: ... 6... 7... 8... no i don't want to plizz kai.... 9... O_O' holly shit... 10.... I DON'T WANT TO! KAI! *prend sa fourchette et son couteau coupe un bout dla crêpe* XP *le met devant sa bouche* X_X LODEUR!!  
  
Maxou: O_o'' Kai? suis-je obligé! SVP! JFERAI NIMPORTE KOI!  
  
Kai: Nimporte koi tu dis *chuchotte a loreille de maxou*  
  
Lenne: ?_? hein?  
  
Maxou: è___É HEY! VA CHIER YÉ PO QUESTION!  
  
Kai: Donc tu manges ma crêpe!  
  
Maxou: ;_;... *prend sa fourchette et son couteau coupe un bout dla crêpe* XP HELP!!! LODEUR! *le met dvant sa bouche*  
  
Lenne Maxou: X_X NO!  
  
Kai: ^^  
  
Maxou Lenne: XP *goute*  
  
Kai: ^____^  
  
Maxou Lenne: XP *mange* O_O''' *cours au toilette* X_X  
  
Kai: ¬_¬'' sti qui sont po fine c deux la! linsulte! _  
  
Dans la chambre...  
  
Tala: *pervers* *sous les couverture*  
  
Sarah: *sous les couvertures*  
  
Tala: euh...  
  
Sarah: KOI?  
  
Tala: rien...  
  
Dans la salle de bain...  
  
Lenne: DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE FAIT CONFIANCE A KAI! *burf ds le bol*  
  
Maxou: moi itoo x_X *burf dans un sac de papier* JGOUTE PLUS A SA CUISINE _  
  
Lenne: @_@ shui maladeuh! Help!  
  
Maxou: *burf* lache ce mot la tu gosses a force! ¬¬'  
  
**qqun cogne a porte**  
  
Lenne: C KI? Oo'  
  
Bryan: C ton Bryan chéri! ^^  
  
Lenne: -_-'' There are days where i wanna die for good!  
  
Maxou: XD Oo' *burf* Eurk lodeur! Les oignons et lail des crepes de kai!  
  
Lenne: O_O'' MAXOU TAYEULE DIT PO RIEN SUR LES CREPE DE... *dégueule*  
  
Bryan: *lautre bord* OO' *les entends burfer sans arrêt* *entends lenne gueuler: Va me vider le ventre x_X* CA VA LENNOUE?  
  
Lenne: x_X I'M NOT YOURS SO STOP CALLING ME YOUR LENNOUE!  
  
Bryan: ... --  
  
Maxou: O_o' EEP! *burf*  
  
Dans cuisine...  
  
Kai: -_-'' *mange ses crêpes pi a aussi envie de dégueuler mais les mange pareille*  
  
Bryan: o_O'' que fais-tu ooouuhhh lodeur c koi ca?  
  
Kai: ;_; personne aime mes crêpes! C une recette familliale!  
  
Bryan: XD T VERT!  
  
Kai: I know that!  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬'' kai ne fait po ca!  
  
Kai: *sur le point de burfer mange encore comme un épais*  
  
Bryan: TU TE SAOUL LA GUEULE AK DES CRÊPES QUI DATE DE LAGE DE PIERRE! X3  
  
Kai: X_X SO WHAT moi je respect mes anciens en mangeant leur crêpes!  
  
Bryan: XDDD Si tu le dis! _ Jvais quitter avant de dégueler pi suffoquer ka lodeurrrruh!  
  
Kai: x_X jpeux avoir de leau svp!! x_X  
  
Bryan: SECHE SHUI PO TON SERVEUR PERSONNEL!  
  
Kai: x_X I'M DEAD! mais jdois terminer mes crêpes sa serait impolie et du gaspillage envers mes anciens!  
  
Bryan: XDD *se tort de rire* Tayeule sti! Ta po rap la! *rit*  
  
Kai: x_X peux avoir un sac!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ pk?  
  
Kai: QUICKLY I NEED IT RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Bryan: SECHEUH! Jentend rien lalalalalalala!  
  
Kai: x_X *vert*  
  
Bryan: oO'' Oh vieux ca va po! sérieusement! *lui tend un sac*  
  
Kai: *se retient plus* *burf sur le bras de Bryan*  
  
Bryan: O_O'' _ LODEUR! STI DE TABARNAK! TU MA BURFER EN PLEINE GUEULE! TAURAIS PU ME REMERCIER AU LIEU DME BURFER EN PLEINE FACE POVE CAVE! *lui criss un coup pi sen va se laver*  
  
Kai: *vert* *continue a burfer a terre*  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ on mécoute jamais *se lave le bras* J'tai dit de po manger c crepes la c une recette passer date! _ eurk! Voyons donc criss t ''anciens'' entre parenthèse vont po te faire souffrir pour autant --' t cave toi desfois, non po que desfois TOUT LE TPS! STI!  
  
Kai: Oh la c bo *burf*  
  
Bryan: _ Eurk! J'veux po te voir ni tentendre burfer si non c moi ki va burfer après!!!!  
  
Kai: *se retient pour ne pas burfer*  
  
Bryan: _ KAI! CESSE DE FAIRE FULL DE BRUIT A TENTENDRE CQUE JAI AVALER VA REMONTER PI DS PO LONG! Oo'' *burf dans le lavabo*  
  
Lenne: *sors dla salle de bain* Ya qqun *se bouche le nez* OUF! C KOI CA! *voit kai burfer a terre* Oo''' KAI KA TU FAIS!  
  
Bryan: lépais a manger tout les crepes kil avait fait croyant quen laissant ou en jetant des crepes ces ancient allait le punir! _ *burf* oO''  
  
Lenne: Sache ke jai le ventre vide a cause des crepes de kai! Laisse moi devenier Bryan ta manger les crepes de kai! --'''  
  
Bryan: Nan! Oo' *burf* en le regardant et lentendant burfer jsuis dvenue malade!!!  
  
Lenne: -.-'' oh man! YOU FREAKIN' ASSHOLE!!! t épais! vraiment...  
  
Bryan: o_O'' *burf*  
  
Lenne: *envie décoeurer* Qui veux les crepes de kai! ^^  
  
Maxou: * de la salle de bain* JSUIS ENCORE MALADE TAYEULE!!!  
  
Bryan Kai: O_O'''' *burf en meme tps*  
  
Lenne: oO'' oups ne disant ca jmai rendu malade! _ *se retient* nan I'M NOT GOING TO, I'M NOT GOING TO, I'M NOT GOING TO! PLIZZZ! _  
  
Maxou: _ *burf*  
  
Lenne: -- *se calme* oui sarah et tala jai po entendu parler deux dpuis longtemps dit?  
  
Kai: I don't care about them they're lucky!  
  
Lenne: Why?  
  
Kai: They didn't eat my pancakes! si oui il serait malade a lheure que je burf! _  
  
Lenne: XD en passant pense po ke le maitre de lhotel va etre content quon aye burfer ds la loge! *ouvre les fenetre* Checkez aller burfer dehors! J'vais nettoyer! -__- c dégueux pk jfais ca!!!  
  
Bryan: O_O'' Peux po jsuis trop malade pour bouger!  
  
Lenne: Poor Bryan é_è  
  
Bryan: oO'' *burf*  
  
Dans le coin de Kai...  
  
Kai: *étourdie se dirige vers le balcon* Oo'' L'hauteur en pire mon cas! merdeuh! *voit les auto passé tout en bas* *burf sur qqun sur son balcon*  
  
La personne: Oo'' *senfuit en pleurant*  
  
Kai: *rit dsa gueule , burf*  
  
Les autres sur leur balcon: Oo' *regarde kai burfer comme un malade!*  
  
Kai: Hey! *étourdi* CESSEZ DME REGARDER JAI LE DROIT DETRE MALADE NON!! *sévanouit comme une personne saoul*  
  
TLM: *tromatizé* O_O''  
  
Lenne: *soupir* J'ai finit de nettoyé le dégats de kai --'' Eurk lodeur après faudra que jme lave pi a fond _  
  
Bryan: oO'' *burf*  
  
Lenne: é_è Pove Bryan! Viens ma taider *aide Bryan pi lemmene a son lit*  
  
Bryan: x_X  
  
Maxou: ^^ la ca va mieux -_-'' mais po tlm *voit bryan encore malade* *va voir ailleurs* O_O *voit kai sur le balcon a cuir au soleil inconscient* KAI!!! O_O ;_;  
  
Kai: x_X  
  
Maxou: *prend kai le met sur un fauteuil* Kai? *le secoue*  
  
Kai: SHUI MORT!  
  
Maxou: *le claque sur les deux joues* Comment sa se fait que tu parles la si t mort! -___________-'''' CAVEUH!  
  
Kai: x_X BUT I'M STILL DEAD! EVEN IF I'M TALKING IT'S MY SOUL! MON AME!!!! MON AME PLEURE!  
  
Maxou: -____-'' t pathétique!  
  
Kai: X_X  
  
Maxou: -__________-'' kai tayeule si c pour dire des conneries po mal con venant de toi! --  
  
L'autre bord...  
  
Lenne: O_O' *voit une grosse bosse sur un lit* CA BOUGEUH! HELP UN MONSTREUH!  
  
Bryan: x_X I CAN'T SEE I'M DEAD...  
  
Lenne: O_O'' *entend des voix familiere* *couragueusement* *pousse la bosse* O_________O WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!??!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' Tala! _ T TROP BRUYANT!  
  
Tala: ^^''' Oui? On faisait rien biensure! J'lui montrai comment lire un livre sous une couverture! ak une lampe mais la lampe on la perdue!  
  
Lenne: x_X lennec just ignore them like if you've never seen those two weirdos perverts!  
  
Sarah: _...  
  
Tala: ^^'''  
  
Sarah: -___-''  
  
Lenne: ALLEZ VOUS RHABILLER!!!!  
  
Sarah: -_-'' J,suis habillé jsuis po toute nue --' c tala...  
  
Tala: o_O'' SARAH TAYEULE! *sen va en silence ak la couverture*  
  
Lenne: -_-'' Sérieux t po aller trop loin!  
  
Sarah: -_-' biensure que non cousine! voyons donc!  
  
Lenne: ^^''' okay phew! *dépose Bryan sur le lit*  
  
Sarah: ^^'' Bryan yé malade!  
  
Bryan: _ SARAH VA TEN!  
  
Sarah: è___É HEY! NON MAIS!  
  
Bryan: I SAID GET OUT OF HERE I WANNA BE ALONE WITH MY LENNOUE JUST ME AND HER NOT YOU!  
  
Lenne O_o'' HEIN?  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' Fine pove pd! ASTALAVISTA POVE CAVE! *sen va*  
  
Lenne: -_-'' Bryan.. on gueule po kan on ets souffrant a moins que tu ne le sois po è___É  
  
Bryan: noonnn... *faiblement*  
  
Lenne: O_O'' *voit Bryan vert* *va cherche un sac* _ *le tient*  
  
Bryan: *burf ds le sac*  
  
Lenne: Oh Men la sac yé rendu chaud! _  
  
Bryan: @_@  
  
Lenne: -_-' *sors un thermomètre pi le met ds sa bouche* Alors ta température! Euh? O_O'' 40! WOW!!!  
  
Bryan: @_@...  
  
Lenne: Pove bébé *un peu sarcastique*  
  
Bryan: @_@...  
  
Lenne: *met sa main sur son front* -_-'' Wow t chaud au max mon pove bébé...  
  
Bryan: @_@...  
  
Lenne: --''' Bryan si tu fais semblant dit le now ou si non si jle figure out tu va le regretter donc c ta chance la de ten sortir!  
  
Bryan: No i'm sick! JSUIS SOUFFRANT....  
  
Lenne: Ok then i trust you!  
  
Bryan: @_@'''...  
  
Lenne: *ferme les stores* Vla! repose toi ptit chou *dépose un baiser sur le front de bryan*  
  
Bryan: O_O''  
  
Lenne: Dit t brulant tout dun coup --'''  
  
Bryan: ... ^^  
  
Lenne: Nevermind... *quitte*  
  
Bryan: ;_; LENNE RESTE!  
  
Lenne: -_-'' Fine.. *sassit a coté a rien foutre pendant des heures*  
  
Bryan: ^^ *reste éveiller car lenne est la*  
  
Lenne: -___-zzzz *sendore en sécroulant sur Bryan*  
  
Bryan: O_o' Gulp!  
  
Lenne: --zzzzzz  
  
Bryan: ^___^  
  
Ailleurs...  
  
Tala: ¬_¬'' *assit sur la talbe a regarder maxou au ptit soin ak Kai* c la journée officielle des infirmières --' atta nous sommes le 7 avril bientot lété... yay! *sarcastique claquant ses doigts sur la table mort dennuie*  
  
Maxou: Kai? ;_;  
  
Kai: J'suis mortt...  
  
Tala: -_-'' *écoute Kai dire quyé mort sans arrêt*... *prend un cocktail au ananas* -- tout est a saveur danana icite! _ en russie ctait encore mieux tout était a saveur de glace XD *rit tout seul* Glace est-ce une saveur? XDDDD  
  
Maxou: TAYEULE TALA! *pitch son soulier sa tête* toi et tes question pas du tout philosophique! _ c dla marde!!!  
  
Tala: x_X... FUCK YOU!  
  
Sarah: *arrive* -_-'' *sassit sur un divan à coté de Kai et Maxou pi joue a son gameboy advance* XD JE JOUE A POKEMON RUBY LE PIRE C KE JE DIT QUE POKEMON SUCKS! XD  
  
Maxou: _ *lance un soulier* Toi et tes réflexions nowhere!  
  
Sarah: x_X... *continue a jouer*  
  
** le tel sonne **  
  
Tala: -_-'' Je prend *va répondre au tel* Allo?  
  
La personne au tel: Allo!  
  
Tala: A qui jai affaire la --'?  
  
LPT (la personne au tel): TAYEULE LE SALE GROS CAVE!  
  
Tala: è___É TOI SALE LECHE CUL! T MIEUX DE... O_O  
  
LPT: *raccroche au nez*  
  
Tala: è___É SALE CON! C KOI LE TRIP! *racronche ne colère*  
  
Sarah: --' Tala ques-ce quil y a?  
  
Tala: UN COLISS DE PTIT CUL MA FAIT UN PRANK CALL!  
  
Sarah: Pk t en colere!  
  
Tala: y ma insulté la ptit cave dla vie!  
  
Sarah: -- ah okay... *continue a jouer au gameboy*  
  
Tala: *retourne au tel prend le bottin telephonique* *choisis un numéro au hasard*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' Tala?  
  
Maxou: -- encore un de ses coups po mal con!...  
  
Tala: Let's see! Euh! Haa! *rit* vous avez po entendu cte nom de famille stupide!!!!!!! ALBERT BOUTENLAIR!!!!! MDR! TROP CON!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ c po mieux valkov! X3 *rit*  
  
Tala: è__É OH TOI TAYEULE JAIME MIEUX MON NOM QUE LE SIEN!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ cause tjrs... TALA VALKOV ^^  
  
Tala: --  
  
Sarah: X3 pove toi!  
  
Maxou: Sarah Lya... W...  
  
Sarah: _ *lui pitch son game boy en pleine yeule* SAY IT ONCE AGAIN AND THEN YOU'LL GET MY PUNCH IN YOUR ASS!  
  
Maxou: X_X  
  
Kai: X_X  
  
Sarah: Deux mort voila! -- DIT tala ton truc ya lair cool tu fais des prank calls ^^  
  
Tala: Ouais pour me vanger _ pour libérer ma colere!  
  
Sarah:^^jsuis ak toi!  
  
Tala: Enfin qqun qui me comprends!  
  
Maxou: Bon une autre qui embarque ds ses conneries rabaissant et honteuses --''' *morte de honte*  
  
Tala: *compose le numéro de Albert BOUTENLAIR!* X3 *crampe pi attend la réponse*  
  
Sarah: ^^ *a coté cramper en deux*  
  
Tala: Ca répond shhh...  
  
AB (Albert Boutenlait): (remarque jvais mettre linitial dla personne kan y va parler! ^^'') Allo!  
  
Tala: *gros smile* Bonjour! Es-ce bien Albert Boutenlair?  
  
Sarah:* part a rire derriere kan tala a dit le nom du monsieur*  
  
Tala: Nous devons faire faire part dune information très important qui vous touche monsieur Boutenlair!  
  
Sarah: *part a rire en entendant le nom dfamille du monsieur*  
  
Maxou: --'''' merde...  
  
Tala: C'EST UN AFFRO D'AVOIR UN NOM DE FAMILLE AUSSI LAID ET BÊTE QUE LE VOTRE! VOSU ETES NULE POUR TOUT DIRE *part a rire ak Sarah derrière*  
  
AB: è__É HEY! M....  
  
Tala: *raccroche* *part a rire a terre*  
  
Sarah: *peux plus respirer rit* MERDEUH! TALA TÉTAIS TROP HOT!!!  
  
Tala: J'sais *peux plsu respirer*  
  
Maxou: ¬_¬'' nan t trop poche tala sarah voulait ptetre dire!  
  
Tala: tayeule!  
  
Sarah: Veux essayer! *pogne un numéro* -_-''Madame GERTRUDE BIGBUTT! XD UN GROS DERRIERE!! MERDE!  
  
Tala Sarah: *part a rire full fort*  
  
Kai: x_X MES OREILLES!!  
  
Maxou: _  
  
Lenne: *sort dla chambre* SHHH! BRYAN DORT!! Que faites-vous?  
  
Sarah: ta fini dfaire les infirmiere gardienne lennoue X3 *rit dsa gueule*  
  
Lenne: _ *lance le sac de vomi a Sarah*   
  
Sarah: O_O'' YAAAASSSSHHH! *cours au toilette*  
  
Tala: XD *crampe encore plus*  
  
Lenne: XD *rit*  
  
Maxou: --' une autre de plus!  
  
Lenne: Tala c koi ke tu fais X3?  
  
Tala: DES PRANK CALLS! TU VEUX VNIR!  
  
Maxou: No you won't lenne plizz nembarque po ds son jeu!  
  
Lenne: ^^''' Dsl ca lair marrant! ^^'''''' dsl!  
  
Maxou: _ Vous êtes jeunes! Moi jsuis la seule de mature! ¬¬  
  
Lenne: è__É HEY *pitch son thermometre sa tete*  
  
Maxou: -_-'' Au moins c po un sac de burf! Like Sarah received!  
  
Lenne: ^^''' dsl ctait trop tentant dy pitcher!  
  
Maxou: -- jdois dire que ta bien fait!  
  
Tala: *prend le tel compose le numéro* ^^''' tu veux faire le prank call cte fois-ci!?  
  
Lenne: *gros smile* okay!  
  
Maxou: *honte* --' Ca y est! que toi et moi kai...  
  
Kai: -_-' ...  
  
Maxou: _  
  
Lenne: *prend le tel* *crampe silencieusement attendant la réponse*  
  
Tala: Vas-y lenne! *crampe derrière*  
  
Lenne: ^___^  
  
GB: Oui bonjour?  
  
Lenne: Salut! ^_^ C moi maman! *sur le point de burfer en ayant dit ca*  
  
GB: O_o' Jai jamais eu denfant!  
  
Lenne: Euh jveux dire c moi ta niece!  
  
GB: Oh Salut ma ptit GERTRUDE!  
  
Lenne: O_O'' *chuchotte* XP sa niece a le meme nom quelle la honte! *continue a parler au tel*  
  
GB: Pardon?  
  
Lenne: rien! Ca va?  
  
GB: comme tjrs merci toi?  
  
Lenne: ouais ouais ... ¬¬  
  
GB: ^^  
  
Lenne: Tante BIGBUTT? (c po fort comme nom mais c drole nan?)  
  
Tala: *crampe en arriere entendant le nom dla madame*  
  
Lenne: *crampe en silence*   
  
GB: Oui?  
  
Lenne: C vrai que ta un criss de gros de tabarnak de cul hein? Pi es-ce vrai que tu prend pratiquement toute le banc dans un siege dautobus publique hein?  
  
GB: è__É HEY PTIT INSO....  
  
Lenne: *raccroche pi se roule a terre morte de rire ak Tala*  
  
Tala: Bien jouer lenne merde! *crampe*  
  
Maxou: _ bande de jeune ambulants!!!!  
  
Kai: ^^'' Maxou scuse ma aller boir qqchose jai soif!  
  
Maxou: *frapp son cul* Go vas-y --  
  
Kai: O_O'' OUCCHH! MON COUP DE SOLEIL!  
  
Maxou: ^^' oups c vria ta passer du tps au soleil! XD  
  
Kai: _ *va rejoindre Tala et Lenne*  
  
Maxou: Kai? que fais-tu _  
  
Kai: Des prank calls ^^  
  
Maxou: _ VLA TU ME LAISSE TOMBÉ STI DE CON AMBULANT!  
  
Tala: MEN LA JK OU TA DIT QUÉTAIS TROP GROSSE POUR UN BANC CÉTAIT TROP DROLE!!!!!!  
  
Lenne: Moui jsaissss... *crammpe*  
  
Kai: C mon tour ^^ *prend un numéro* O_o'' J'ai pogner un gars qui sapelle --' JESUCE DESBITS X3 (C CON CA!!!!)  
  
Tala: Rappelle que ta déja été gay --  
  
Maxou: ¬¬'' ouaip et moi shui seuleuh ;_;  
  
Kai: _ *criss un coup a tala* RED ICEBERG SHUT UP! ICEBERGS DON'T TALK AT ALL! SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING BIG ICY MOUTH WILL YA! _  
  
Tala: _ RED ICEBERG WHY? ICY MOUTH!!!!???  
  
Kai: YOUR HAIRSTYLE! X3 *crampe*  
  
Lenne: -_-''  
  
Sarah: . *ressort dla salle de bain* la shui propre LENNE! *court après lenne*  
  
Lenne: O_O'  
  
Sarah: è___É LENNE!!!!!  
  
Bryan: *arrive* ^^ me sens mieux merci lenne!  
  
Lenne: O_o'' SARAH!!!  
  
Bryan: -_-'' *saute sur Sarha enragée*  
  
Lenne: mici! ^^ pour une fosi tu rend service!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬'' SARAH!! _  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *attaché a une chaise*  
  
Lenne: ^___^ mici bryan!  
  
Bryan: ya po de koi ^^  
  
Lenne: ^^  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬'' COLISSE LES BO YEUX CA SUFFIT LA OKAY!  
  
Bryan: è__É *met du scotch tape sa yeule de Sarah* Vla est-tu en position de parler? mm?  
  
Sarah: O_O...  
  
Lenne: ^_____^ hi cousin!!!  
  
Tala: ^^ ki veux faire le prank call suivant?  
  
Kai: MOI! Dit le nom du gars c jesus ou jesuce!!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ oh ninsulte po le bon dieux en confondent Jesuce ak Jesus! C michant! voyons donc... c JESUCE BIENSURE!  
  
Kai: XDDD SON NOM DE FAMILLE!!!??  
  
Maxou: *derrière morte de honte* -______________-'''' C JESUCE DESBITS! SO TALA VEUX DIRE QUE CA SONNE COMME JE SUCE DES BITES! -_-''' *ignore ce qui se passe*  
  
Kai: X3 c vrai ca! MERDEEE! QUEL NOM BATARD!!! JAURAIS HONTE DMON MONTRER LE BOUT DU NEZ EN PUBLIQUE!!!! X3  
  
Bryan: Oui ak le gars a lécoel pi le prof dit: Jesuce Desbits donnez moi la réponse du #1!!! XDD *crampe a terre*  
  
Kai: XDD MERDE!! JLE FAIS *compose le numéro*  
  
JD: Allo?  
  
Kai: Est-ce bien le bon dieux au tel?  
  
Tala Lenne Bryan: *mort de rire* T CON!!!  
  
Kai: sh shh fermez la! EUH? c ca?  
  
JD: Non? o_O'' OK ET PK?  
  
Kai: ¬_¬''' Okay dsl car ton nom ressemble bcp au bon jésus mais ca serait une insultes pour le bon dieux donc je retire cque jai dit!!!  
  
JD: è__É Que voulez-vous dire par la???  
  
Kai: ^^ nan rien prend le po personnel mais jai un sondage donc si tu pourrait y répondre? svp!  
  
JD: Ok..  
  
Kai: ^^  
  
Lenne Tala Bryan: *mort de rire*  
  
Kai: Donc question #1: Êtes-vous hétéro ou homo?  
  
JD: O_o'' quel question jrépond Hétéro!  
  
Kai: Ok avez-vous déja eu une copine ce que je veux dire c une blonde?  
  
JD: Non  
  
Kai: NON PARCE QUE TOUTE LES FILLES ONT SU QUE TA EU DES BITES DS YEULES PI Y SONT DÉGOUTÉ QUE TEN AIT EU! POVE CONNNNN! *rit dla gueule du gars ds le tel*  
  
Lenne: *pogne le tel* T TROP LAID C POUR CA!!  
  
Bryan: *pogne le tel* MUWAHAHAHA! PO JUSTE CA! LES FILLES TE FUIT CAR TEN A UNE TROP PTITE!!!  
  
Tala: *pogne le tel itoo* OUAIS ET TÉFFFRAIS LES FILLES AK TES BOURELETS QUI DÉPASSE DE TES PANTALON TU SOUFFRES DE CELLULITE DIT? *rit dsa gueule*  
  
JD: HEY È___É CR...  
  
Tala: ^^ *raccroche*  
  
Maxou: *part a rire* MERDE!! C TROP DROLE! *se roule a terre*  
  
Tala Lenne Bryan Kai: *rit comme des fous*  
  
Sarah: ;_;...  
  
Tala: O_o'' ki a fais ca a ma Sarah! _ STI QUI A FAIT CA!!  
  
Lenne: ¬¬ *regarde Bryan*  
  
Bryan: ^^'' C po que jmennuie mais jdois aller reposser mes boxers!!!  
  
Tala: è___É OH TOI! STI DE GAY JCOMPREND PK PERSONNE TAIME COMME LE GARS AU TEL TA DJA EU DES BITES DS YEULES! _  
  
Sarah: ;___;  
  
Lenne: -_- Quel language vulguaire!!!...  
  
Maxou: XDDD  
  
Kai: XDDD  
  
Tala: VIENS QUE JTE METTE MON PIED AU CUL!  
  
Sarah: ;_;  
  
Bryan: Fine jla libere! _ *libere Sarah* There BITCH ARE YOU HAPPY?  
  
Sarah: ;_; Shui po bitch!  
  
Tala: è__É HEY!  
  
Bryan: ¬_¬'' Ok then I'll shut my mouth Tala's bitch! check y te défend --'  
  
Sarah: è__É  
  
Lenne: ARRÊTEZ LA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: _ Ok then i'll shut it! fine relax godddd!!!  
  
Lenne: ^^ *prend un numéro* qui na po fait son tour!  
  
Sarah: Moi!   
  
Maxou: *pousse Sarah* Nan moi!!!!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ messemblait quon était trop jeune pour toiii!  
  
Maxou: ^^''' héhé! Rien oublie! moi itoo shui jeune! X3  
  
Tala -___________________________________________-'''  
  
Maxou: *crampe* SON NOM C TALA BALKOVA! MERDE LE MEME NOM QUE LE TALA QUON CONNAIT!! X33333 un russe a hawaii sa doit fondre fort!!!!!  
  
Tala: -________________________________________-'' c juste un criss de copieur de nom! ak son nom de famille qui ressemble au mien! _  
  
Sarah: XD Mais le tala que jconnais yé plus cute! XDD  
  
Tala: -_-''  
  
Bryan: XD ALLER VAS-Y! compose!!!!  
  
Lenne: Vi vas-y!!!!  
  
Kai: XP GOO!! JATTEND!  
  
Maxou: WAIT I'M DOING IT! euh? let's see 586-56...  
  
Kai: _ Laisse jvasi composer !! tro lente!!!!!  
  
Maxou: XDDDD okay mais jrépond!  
  
Kai: ¬¬ of course!!...  
  
Maxou: *pogne le tel et attend la réponse*  
  
TB: allo?  
  
Maxou: Bonjour *voix séductive*  
  
TB: O_O'' Allo? C ki?  
  
Maxou: Pour tout dire c Beyonce! ^^'''  
  
TB: *_* BEYONCE VRAIMENT!!  
  
Maxou: oui... *voix séductive*  
  
TB: ¬¬ mais attends cette star en parle quen anglais! FAKE BEYONCE GET LOST! *raccroche*  
  
TLM: *rit dla gueule de Maxou* XDDD  
  
Maxou: _  
  
Tala: Oo'' Voulais y parler a ce sale copieur! *recompose le numéro* ALLO!  
  
TB: Allo O_O  
  
Tala: SALE COPIEUR DENCULÉ C KOI LE TRIP!!!  
  
TB: KOI? È___É  
  
Tala: NON FAIS DONC LINNOCENT STI TU LE SAIS BIEN! TA VRAIMENT PO UEN TETE A POSSÉDER SE NOM C LA HONTE POUR MOI QUI PORTE LE MEME NOM TALA! _ VA TE FAIRE ENCULER SALE GAY! *s'engueule ak lui pendant une heure*  
  
TLM: -_-zz *ennuyé*  
  
Tala: FINE BYE!!! *raccroche* ^^  
  
Sarah: so?  
  
Tala: Il va changer de nom! ^^  
  
Bryan: Quel nom XD UN NOM COMME GRATTE BITE?  
  
Lenne: Language vulguaire... -______________________________________________-'' Stop talking like that plizz would you guys! I don't like that!  
  
Kai: OU PIRE IL PORTERA MON NOM KAI HIWATARI!!!!!  
  
Tala: ^^'' c justement!  
  
Kai: SUPER ^^  
  
Tala: ^^''' *senfuit davance*  
  
Kai: KAI HIWATARI! XD IL PORTE MON NOM O_O'' ATTA NO WAIT IT'S MY NAME MY OWN NAME! _ TALA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? TELL IT! NOW! OR I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS FAR AWAY!!!  
  
Tala: *senfuit* ^^'''  
  
Kai: _ *cours après tala dans les couloirs de lhotel*  
  
Bryan: --''''  
  
Sarah: JFAIS LE PROCHAIN CALL! ^^  
  
Bryan: ¬¬'' okayyyy...  
  
Maxou: ;_; on ma po cru au call que jai fait   
  
Lenne: ^^ c po grave maxou la prochaine fois jsuis sure que sa marchera! ^^  
  
Maxou: ^^ okie!  
  
Bryan: -- merde...  
  
Sarah: *compose un numéro* Vla!  
  
La personne au tel: Hi?  
  
Sarah: ^^''' HI!  
  
LPT: Euh? You know me?  
  
Sarah: Sure! Well I'm not supposed to say it but i'm Christina Aguilera... *immite la voix de christina aguilera*  
  
LPT: REALLLLYYY? *_* YOU'RE THE REAL BEAUTIFUL CHRISTINA AGUILERA?!?  
  
Sarah: weell ^^''' sure! *rit lautre bord dla ligne*  
  
Bryan: *rit en criss*  
  
Maxou Lenne: XDDDDDDDDDD Jpeux plus respirer!!!  
  
Sarah: You know, euh... What about a meeting?  
  
LPT: A... A MEETING! SO THAT MEANS... *_*  
  
Sarah: _ *dégouté maintenant* We could talk about dirty things! So? What do you say about this?  
  
LPT: YEAH! OF COURSE!!! *_* I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU'RE CHRITINA AGUILERA!!! I CAN'T I DON'T BELIEVE IT!  
  
Sarah: ^^ CAN'T BELIEVE IT HEIN? ¬¬ 'CAUSE IT'S NOT CHRISTINA AGUILERA LOSER!!! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE I WAS CHRISTINA AGUILERA LOSERRRR! YOU SUCK!!! *parle ak sa voix normal* YOU'RE A SUCH A DICK! ANYWAY I'D BETTER GO! BYE! LET ME SAY IT ONCE AGAIN : LOSER ^^!!! *raccroche*  
  
Bryan: X3 YOU'RE A SUCH A DICK! MERDE TROP DROLE!  
  
Sarah: XDDDD  
  
Maxou: XDD MEN! TROP!!!  
  
LENNE: NAAN HAA LAISSE MOI TERMINER LA PHRASE : DROLE!!!!!  
  
Sarah: ^^'' lolll  
  
Tala: X_X *revient ak une botte au cul*  
  
Kai: è___É VLA CE QUI ARRIVE MAINTENANT ON VA ME CONFONDRE SUREMENT AK UN LAID PUISQU'IL PORTAIT ET JINSISTE SUR LE PORTAIT TON NOM TALA VALKOV _ HOW COULD YOU!" MEN!  
  
Tala: x_X *a terre*Ouch!!!  
  
Sarah: O_O'' TALA?  
  
Kai: ¬¬'' ouaip tala yé K.O!!  
  
Lenne: VA FAIRE LE NEXT CALL! *compose un numéro*  
  
LTP: HI!  
  
Lenne: HELLO! I'M J.LO!  
  
LTP: ¬¬ J.LO, In your ass!  
  
Lenne: è__É OF COURSE I'M J.LO! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE MY VOICE! MY SINGER VOICE!!  
  
LTP: Maybe!...  
  
Lenne: -_-'' Nevermind! bye! XD MERDE!  
  
Sarah: XP NIA!!!  
  
Tala: X.X  
  
Sarah: XD  
  
Maxou: -__________-'' Peux en faire un la prank call!?!  
  
Lenne: Okay! ^^  
  
Maxou: Merci! Bon euh? *compose un numéro*  
  
LTP: Hello?  
  
Maxou: Hi! I'm Britney Spears the sexiest woman in the whole world!  
  
LTP: _ BRITNEY SPEARS WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SUCK THAT'S ALL!  
  
Maxou: -_____-'' You don't seem to like me!? Don't ya? IT'S OKAY! I was about to invite you in a restaurant but it's okay i've got the message! (--''' maxou va me tuer)  
  
LTP: *_* ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!?! WOW!  
  
Maxou: *morte de honte* Yup!  
  
LTP: *__* WOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY?!  
  
Maxou: BWAHAHA! *rit dsa gueule* POVE NAS T VRAIMENT UN CAVE!!! TROP NULLE! OSTI YA PO PLUS CON ICITE KE TOÉ! HAAA! HAAA!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS SAYING: I'LL TRANSLATE IT: YOU SUCK! BYE LOSER!!! ^^  
  
Lenne: -_-'' Watch your language will ya!  
  
Sarah: Laisse toi faire! allez!  
  
Lenne: _ No!  
  
Sarah: -____-'''  
  
Bryan: XP Tannée de faire des prank calls.... qu'est-ce quon pourrait faire!  
  
Lenne: Se suicider du haut de notre balcon? XD  
  
Sarah: -______-' Se pogner le cul?  
  
Maxou: Ou bien allé écoeurer du monde a lépiceries X3 Jaimais ca faire ca kan jétais jeune!!!  
  
Kai: XDDD  
  
Tala: -_-''  
  
Bryan: O_o'' EN PARLANT DE NOURRITURE JCRÈVE DE FAIM!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tala: O_o'' *pervers* Mmm... jai aimé la bout sous le lit yenc toi et moi Sarah!  
  
Sarah: _ *lui criss un coup ou jpense*  
  
Tala: x_X  
  
Kai: --' Britney Spears Christina Aguilera J.Lo! quoi encore? ASHANTI?  
  
Lenne: ^^ moi jai po été ak Britney Spears le HONTEUH! O_o'  
  
Maxou: *morte de honte ds son coin* -_-' on parle de moi la _  
  
Sarah: ^^''' ptetre que oui ptetre que non! XD  
  
Bryan: -_________________-'' c koi le reste jveux voir ca!  
  
Sarah: nan tu verra ca ua prochain chappie justement jy travaille X3!!!!!!  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ YEAH! *sarcastique* ^^ tu va me mettre ak lenne!?!  
  
Lenne: *scared* NO WAY! PLIZZ! O_o''  
  
Sarah: Maybe... ^^  
  
Bryan: yeah!  
  
Lenne: ;_; He's a such a pervert the last time i saw him he was trying... anyway i won't say it! _  
  
Bryan: ¬¬ yeah continu!  
  
Lenne: OUBLIE!!!  
  
Maxou: _ MOI BRITNEY ATTA QUE JTE TU SUR MSN SARAH!  
  
Sarah: oO'' *gulp*  
  
Lenne: ^^'''  
  
Bryan: -______-'''  
  
Maxou: *cours après Sarah*  
  
Sarah: *cours* la suite très bientot! Et review PLIZZZ!!! 


End file.
